


WND: Wrestling Next Door

by WritingRookie



Category: Fiction Wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 74,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRookie/pseuds/WritingRookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kids Next Door have started their own wrestling company! Expect chaos, drama and plenty of violence as characters from cartoons, video games and more fight it out for honor, prestige and championship glory!</p>
<p>Part of the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse. Can also be seen on Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roster Page

Greetings, readers! This is something that's been in my mind for a while, but only recently have I actually worked seriously on it. And by 'recently' I mean for about a month just to get this roster page up. So, I suppose frequent updates are not to be expected.

Oh, and just for the record, I don't own anyone.

Anyway, here's some starting info about this new promotion!

* * *

_**Male Roster** _

**9-Volt (Wario)**

**Signatures:** Level Up (Swinging Fisherman Suplex), Save Point (Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop)

 **Finishers:** Nintendestroyer (Flip Piledriver), Super 9-Volt Splash (Frog Splash)

 **Theme:** "Digital (Did You Tell?)" by Stone Sour

**Benjamin Stilton (Geronimo Stilton)**

**Signatures:** Breaking News (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker), Special Report (Side Effect)

 **Finishers:** Famouser, Stilton Bomb (Swanton Bomb)

 **Theme:** "Smoke and Mirrors V2" by Empathic

**Billy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)**

**Signatures:** Go 2 Endsville (Davey Richards' Alarm Clock), Horror's Hand (Clawhold STO)

 **Finishers:** Graveyard Smash (Hallowicked's move of the same name), Destroy Us All! (Jumping Tombstone Piledriver)

 **Theme:** "Solace" by Triphon

**Doktor Frogg (League of Super Evil)**

**Signatures:** Hero Breaker (Staight Jacket Neckbreaker), Mad Scientist Bomb (Torture Rack into Powerbomb)

 **Finishers:** Froggy Bow (Mark Briscoe's move of the same name), Doktor's Claw (Iron Claw)

 **Theme:** "Tearing the Veil from Grace" by Cradle of Filth

**Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Signatures:** Discus European Uppercut, British Suplex (Double Underhook Suplex)

 **Finishers:** Ferbulocity (Running Sitout Powerbomb), Platypus-Plex (Vertical Suplex Powerslam)

 **Tag Finisher (with Phineas Flynn):** Rollercoaster Ride (Doomsday Device variations)

 **Theme:** "Today's Gonna Be A Great Day" by Bowling For Soup

**Griff Simmons (SSX)**

**Signatures:** Griffeeti (Sick Kick), SSX Factor (Sit-Out Facebuster)

 **Finishers:** Deadly Descent (Best Moonsault Ever),

 **Theme: "** Man With A Plan" by Chapal of Rock

**Harvey McKenzie (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Wave of the Future (Swinging Reverse STO),

 **Finishers:** 363 (Pedigree), Chain of Command (Chikara Special)

 **Theme: "** The Past Should Stay Dead" by Emarosa

**Hoagie Gilligan (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Fat Boy Senton (Running Senton), Double or Nothing (Lethal Combination)

 **Finishers:** Hoagie Bomb (Sitout Powerbomb), Crash Course (Airplane Spin into Attitude Adjustment)

 **Tag Finisher (with Wally Beatles):** KRS-V (Powerbomb/Double Knee Backbreaker combo)

 **Theme: "** Adrenaline" by Gavin Rossdale

**Jason Fox (FoxTrot)**

**Signatures:** Shimmering Mage (Arik Cannon's Glimmering Warlock), Bluray (Icarus' move of the same name)

 **Finishers:** Nerd's Revenge (Rolling Cutter), Foxtrot (Diving Double Stomp)

 **Tag Finishers (with Rerun Van Pelt):** Comic Code (MNM's Snapshot)

 **Theme:** "No More Fears" by Dale Oliver

**Lack-Two (Pokemon Black 2 & White 2/Pokémon Adventures)**

**Signatures:** Genesect Driver (Sitout Suplex Slam),

 **Finishers:** Victory Star (Shooting Star Press), Critical Catch (Crossface)

 **Theme:** "Black or White" by Bleeding In Stereo

**Lee Harper (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Walk the Dog (Running Bulldog), Around the World (Standing Shiranui)

 **Finisher:** Braintwister (Twisting Brainbuster), Waterfall (Corkscrew Moonsault)

 **Tag Finisher (with Paddy Fulbright):** KRS-W (Powerbomb-Shiranui combo)

 **Theme:** "Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin

**Lucas (MOTHER 3)**

**Signatures:** Journey to Nowhere (Back Suplex into a High Knee),

 **Finishers:** PK Love (Double Underhook Piledriver), Dark Dragon Dive (Phoenix Splash)

 **Tag Finisher (with Ness):** PK Starstorm (Simultaneous 450 Splashes)

 **Theme: "** Onett" from Super Smash Bros Melee

**Megaman EXE (Megaman: Battle Network)**

**Signatures:** EXEcution (Scissors Kick),

 **Finishers:** Cyber Buster (Spike Brainbuster), Blue Screen of Death (Haas of Pain)

 **Theme:** "Here To Show The World" by Jim Johnston

**Ness (Earthbound)**

**Signatures:** Trip to Onett (Vertical Suplex into Single Knee Facebreaker),

 **Finishers:** PK Rockin (Codebreaker), Down to Earth (Paul Burchill's C4)

 **Tag Finishers (with Lucas) :** PK Starstorm (Simultaneous 450 Splashes)

 **Theme: "** Onett" from Super Smash Bros Melee

**Nigel Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** One and Only (Cobra Clutch Slam), Diving European Uppercut

 **Finishers:** E.N.D (Mike Quackenbush's Quackendriver 2), One and Done (Back Suplex Side Slam)

 **Theme: "** All I Want by A Day" To Remember

**Paddy Fulbright (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Green Screen (Forward Russian Legsweep), Spear

 **Finishers:** Cloverleaf, Emerald Isle (Fireman's Carry into Emerald Flowsion)

 **Tag Finishers (with Lee Harper):** KRS-W (Powerbomb-Shiranui combo)

 **Theme:** "The Walking Dead" by Dropkick Murphys

**Patton Drilovsky (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Saluting Discus Forearm (ala Soldier Ant), Basic Training (Twisting Samoan Drop)

 **Finishers:** Arctic Lobster (Cross-Legged Boston Crab), Rubik's Cube (Electric Chair Driver (Chris Hero's move of the same name))

 **Theme: "** Frontline" by Pillar

**Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Signatures:** Phintasia (Chris Sabin's Over Easy),

 **Finishers:** Grand Phinale (630 Splash), Summer Sunset (Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb)

 **Tag Finisher (with Ferb Fletcher):** Rollercoaster Ride (Doomsday Device variations)

 ** **Theme:**** "Today's Gonna Be A Great Day" by Bowling For Soup

**Red Menace (League of Super Evil)**

**Signatures:** Red Fusion (Falling Chokeslam), Red Edge (One Shoulder Powerbomb)

 **Finishers:** Red Alert (Swinging Side Slam), Menace to Society (Fireman's Carry Facebuster)

 **Theme:** "Tearing the Veil from Grace" by Cradle of Filth

**Rerun Van Pelt (Peanuts)**

**Signatures:** Snap Neckbreaker, R-Son (Amasis' That Move I Beat Moses With)

 **Finishers:** RVP (RKO), Sharpshooter

 **Tag Finisher (with Jason Fox):** Comic Code (MNM's Snapshot)

 **Theme:** "Linus and Lucy" by Gary Hoey

**Robotboy (Robotboy)**

**Signatures:** Kamikaze Krush (Fisherman DDT), Ro-Bottom (Standing Side Slam)

 **Finishers:** Robo-Burner (STF), Robo-Drive (Inverted Death Valley Driver)

 **Theme:** "The Ends" by Basement Jaxx

**Silver (Pokemon G2)**

**Signatures:** Feraligatr Roll (Gator Roll), Johto Buster (Belly-To-Back Facebuster)

 **Finishers:** Silver Screwdriver (Vertical Suplex into Reverse Piledriver), Silver Bullet (Bicycle Kick)

 **Theme:** "Rival Battle" from Pokemon Heartgold and Soulsilver

**Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Signatures:** Friendship's Fire (Spinning Spinebuster), Gem Cutter (Inverted Suplex Cutter)

 **Finishers:** Dragon Sleeper, Harmonic Oath (Snapmare Driver)

 **Theme:** "Through the Fire and the Flames" by Dragonforce

**Stitch (Lilo & Stitch)**

**Signatures:** Black Holio Slam (Mike Quackenbush's Black Tornado Slam), Sick Kixx (MVP's Drive-By Kick)

 **Finishers:** Aloha Oe (Inverted Crucifix Powerbomb (Player Dos' Final Smash)), Experimental Error (Diving Headbutt)

 **Manager:** Lilo Pelekai

 **Theme:** "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" by Jump5

**The Stig (Top Gear)**

**Signatures:** GTR (Lifting Reverse STO), Toyota Hi-Lock (Single Leg Boston Crab)

 **Finishers:** Veyron Blast (Rhino's Gore!), Caravan Crush (Side Death Valley Driver)

 **Manager:** Richard Hammond

 **Theme:** "Jessica" by the Allman Brothers

**Super Macho Man (Punch-Out!)**

**Signatures:** Photo Op (Abyss' Shock Treatment), Hang Ten (Side Slam Backbreaker)

 **Finishers:** Macho Lariato (Discus Lariat), Total Wipeout (Gutwrench Powerbomb)

 **Theme:** "Pomp and Circumstance (Black Machismo Remix)" by Dale Oliver

**Voltar (League of Super Evil)**

**Signatures:** Reign of Terror (Luther Reigns' move of the same name)

 **Finishers:** Fall of Justice (Wasteland), Victory-DT (Single Underhook DDT)

 **Theme:** "Tearing the Veil from Grace" by Cradle of Filth

**Von Kaiser (Punch-Out!)**

**Signatures:** German Hat-Trick (Triple German Suplexes)

 **Finishers:** Kaiser Wave (Running High-Impact Lariat), Berlin Wall (Walls of Jericho)

 **Theme:** "Ride of the Valkryies (WWE Edit)" by Jim Johnston

**Wakko Warner (Animaniacs)**

**Signatures:** Wak-O-Tronic (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker), Wakko Tornado (Diving Tornado DDT)

 **Finishers:** Wakk Off (Zig-Zag), Bizzarro Driver (Delirious' move of the same name)

 **Theme:** "American Idiot" by Green Day

**Waluigi (Wario)**

**Signatures:** Poison Mushroom (Lifting Falling Inverted DDT), Wicked Stomp (Repeated Stomps)

 **Finishers:** Whirluigi (Black Hole Slam), Eggplant Bomb (Jacknife Powerbomb)

 **Tag Finishers (with Wario):** Wicked Blast (Running Jumping Big Boot From Waluigi to an opponent held in an Electric Chair by Wario)

 **Theme:** "The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver

**Wally Beatles (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Wally Blast (Sliding D), Down Under Driver (Death Valley Driver)

 **Finishers:** Sudden Impact (Tigerbomb), Firestorm (450 Splash)

 **Tag Finisher (with Hoagie Gilligan):** KRS-V (Powerbomb/Double Knee Backbreaker combo)

 **Theme:** "Say It To My Face" by Downstait

**Wario (Wario)**

**Signatures:** Earthshaker (Diving Fist Drop), Garlic Charge (The Pounce)

 **Finishers:** Super Wario Slam (World's Strongest Slam), Five Second Rule (Ryback's Shellshocked)

 **Tag Finishers (with Waluigi):** Wicked Blast (Running Jumping Big Boot From Waluigi to an opponent held in an Electric Chair by Wario)

 **Theme:** "The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver

**Yakko Warner (Animaniacs)**

**Signatures:** Anvil Drop (Diving Leg Drop), Yak-O-Matic (Edge-o-Matic)

 **Finishers:** Goodnight Nurse (GTS), That's All Folks! (Anaconda Vise)

 **Theme:** "Turn Up The Trouble" by Airbourne

**Zak Saturday (Secret Saturdays)**

**Signatures:** Call of Kur (Fireman's Carry into Double Knee Gutbuster)

 **Finishers:** Cryptid Clutch (Cobra Clutch), Saturday Night Fever (Running Moonlight Drive)

 **Theme:** "Someday I'll be Saturday Night" by Bon Jovi

* * *

_**Female Roster** _

**Abby Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Piece of Cake (Ranhei), Fourth Flavor (Modified Figure Four Leglock)

 **Finishers:** Five Star Frog Splash, Sweet Victory (Bridging Cradle Suplex)

 **Theme:** "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by Scorpions

**Amelia McBride (Amelia Rules!)**

**Signatures:** McBride Coaster (Leg Lariat), Meaning of Life (Jumping Complete Shot)

 **Finishers:** Golden Rule (Sweet Chin Music), Permanent Record (Last Chancery)

 **Theme:** "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde

**Clair (Pokemon G2)**

**Signatures:** Dragon Rush (Lariat into STO Backbreaker (Chris Bosh's Maximum Bosh)), Dragon Rage (Release Dragon Suplex)

 **Finishers:** Draco Meteor (CIMA's Meteora), Kingdra Clutch (Camel Clutch)

 **Theme: "** Johto Gym Leader Theme" from Pokemon Black 2 and White 2

**Dot Warner (Animaniacs)**

**Signatures:** Cute Cut (Johnny Gargano's Baby Ace Crusher),

 **Finishers:** D.O.T (Evenflow DDT), Dotted Line (Ankle Lock)

 **Theme:** "I'll Do Anything" by Ronn L. Chick, Dennis Winslow and Robert J. Walsh

**Fanny Fulbright (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Inverted Cloverleaf, End of Heartache (Roderick Strong's move of the same name)

 **Finishers:** Decom Driver (Chuck Taylor's Omega Driver), 86er (Standing Iconoclasm)

 **Theme:** "Written In My Face" by Sean Jenness

**Harley Quinn (DC Comics)**

**Signatures:** Arkham Slam (Inverted Alabama Slam), Bat-Breaker (Full Nelson Backbreaker)

 **Finishers:** Killer Joke (Hammerlock Guillotine Drop), Madness Mantra (Inverted Overdrive)

 **Theme:** "Sin With A Grin" by Shinedown

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Signatures:** Dive To The Heart (Diving Elbow Drop),

 **Finishers:** Keylock, Destiny's Embrace (Archibald Peck's Unchained Melody)

 **Theme:** "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru

**Kuki Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Rainbow Rush (Shining Wizard), Threepeat (Triple Vertical Suplexes)

 **Finishers:** 3-KO (TKO), Sanban Driver (Michinoku Driver)

 **Theme:** "I Can Walk On Water" by Basshunter

**Maylene (Pokemon G4)**

**Signatures:** Hi Jump Kick (Diving Roundhouse), Seismic Toss (Overhead Release Belly-To-Belly Suplex)

 **Finishers:** Close Combat (Martial Arts Combo), Aura Storm (Olympic Slam)

 **Theme:** "Sinnoh Gym Leader Theme" from Pokemon Black 2 and White 2

**Molly Hayes (Runaways)**

**Signatures:** Pride's Fall (Luke Gallows' Gallows Pole), Leapfrog Bomb (Slingshot Powerbomb)

 **Finishers:** Runaway Slam (Running Inverted Powerslam), House of M (Inverted Boston Crab)

 **Theme:** "Survive" by Sick Puppies

**Roll EXE (Megaman Battle Network)**

**Signatures:** Stop, Drop and Roll (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam), P.E.T (Chuck Taylor's Sole Food)

 **Finishers:** Roll Flash (Full Nelson Facebuster)

 **Theme:** "All The Things She Said" by t.A.T.u

**Sonya McCallis (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Soda Rush (Wheelbarrow Stunner), Springboard Blockbuster

 **Finishers:** Darkness Buster (Jigsaw's move of the same name), Lightbringer (Lifting Spinning DDT)

 **Theme:** "Lights" by Ellie Goulding

**Yui Hirasawa (K-On!)**

**Signatures:** Guitar Solo (Shoulder Jawbreaker), J-Pop Drop (Chris Hero's Cravate Countdown)

 **Finishers:** Perfect Pitch (Widowmaker),

 **Theme:** "Cagayake! Girls" by Ho-Kago Tea Time

* * *

**Tag Teams and Stables**

**Kids Next Door - All CKND characters** (Theme: "Dark Horses" by Switchfoot)

 **Sector V -** **Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wally Beatles and Abby Lincoln** (Theme: "Dark Horses" by Switchfoot)

 **Sector W - Harvey McKenzie, Paddy Fulbright, Lee Harper and Sonya McCallis** (Theme: "The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring or "Architects" by Rise Against)

 **Hoagie Gilligan and Wally Beatles** (Theme: "Dark Horses" by Switchfoot)

 **Paddy Fulbright and Lee Harper** (Theme: "The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring)

 **PK Fighters - Ness and Lucas** (Theme: "Onett" from Super Smash Bros Melee)

 **Warner Trio - Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner** (Theme: "Turn Up The Trouble" by Airbourne)

 **Phineas and Ferb** (Theme: "Today is Gonna be a Great Day" by Bowling For Soup)

 **Wario Bros - Wario and Waluigi** (Theme: "The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver)

 **League of Super Evil - Voltar, Doktor Frogg and Red Menace** (Theme: "Tearing the Veil from Grace" by Cradle of Filth)

 **Comic Connection - Jason Fox and Rerun Van Pelt** (Theme: "No More Fears" by Dale Oliver)

* * *

_**Other On-Air Personnel** _

**Rachel McKenzie (Codename: Kids Next Door) -** General Manager and Part-Time Wrestler (Theme: "Take Over" by Dale Oliver)

 **Nick and Chip (Codename: Kids Next Door) -** Commentators

 **Tommy Gilligan (Codename: Kids Next Door), 90s Kid (Atop the Fourth Wall) -** Backstage Interviewers

 **Harvey Finevoice (Atop the Fourth Wall)** \- Ring Announcer

* * *

_**Titles & Holders** _

**WND Title -** Vacant

 **WND Global Title -** Vacant

 **WND Tag Team Titles -** Vacant

 **WND Female's Title -** Vacant

Greetings, readers! This is something that's been in my mind for a while, but only recently have I actually worked seriously on it. And by 'recently' I mean for about a month just to get this roster page up. So, I suppose frequent updates are not to be expected.

Oh, and just for the record, I don't own anyone used here. All characters and music are the property of their respective owners.

Anyway, here's some starting info about this new promotion!

* * *

_**Male Roster** _

**9-Volt (Wario)**

**Signatures:** Level Up (Swinging Fisherman Suplex), Save Point (Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop)

 **Finishers:** Nintendestroyer (Flip Piledriver), Super 9-Volt Splash (Frog Splash)

 **Theme:** "Digital (Did You Tell?)" by Stone Sour

**Benjamin Stilton (Geronimo Stilton)**

**Signatures:** Breaking News (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker), Special Report (Side Effect)

 **Finishers:** Famouser, Stilton Bomb (Swanton Bomb)

 **Theme:** "Smoke and Mirrors V2" by Empathic

**Billy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)**

**Signatures:** Go 2 Endsville (Davey Richards' Alarm Clock), Horror's Hand (Clawhold STO)

 **Finishers:** Graveyard Smash (Hallowicked's move of the same name), Destroy Us All! (Jumping Tombstone Piledriver)

 **Theme:** "Solace" by Triphon

**Doktor Frogg (League of Super Evil)**

**Signatures:** Hero Breaker (Staight Jacket Neckbreaker), Mad Scientist Bomb (Torture Rack into Powerbomb)

 **Finishers:** Froggy Bow (Mark Briscoe's move of the same name), Doktor's Claw (Iron Claw)

 **Theme:** "Tearing the Veil from Grace" by Cradle of Filth

**Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Signatures:** Discus European Uppercut, British Suplex (Double Underhook Suplex)

 **Finishers:** Ferbulocity (Running Sitout Powerbomb)

 **Tag Finisher (with Phineas Flynn):** Rollercoaster Ride (Doomsday Device variations)

 **Theme:** "Today's Gonna Be A Great Day" by Bowling For Soup

**Griff Simmons (SSX)**

**Signatures:** Griffeeti (Sick Kick), SSX Factor (Sit-Out Facebuster)

 **Finishers:** Deadly Descent (Best Moonsault Ever), HTB - Hit The Bricks (Fireman's Carry dropped into Roundhouse Kick)

 **Theme: "** Man With A Plan" by Chapal of Rock

**Harvey McKenzie (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Wave of the Future (Swinging Reverse STO),

 **Finishers:** 363 (Pedigree), Chain of Command (Chikara Special)

 **Theme: "** The Past Should Stay Dead" by Emarosa

**Hoagie Gilligan (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Fat Boy Senton (Running Senton), Double or Nothing (Lethal Combination)

 **Finishers:** Hoagie Bomb (Sitout Powerbomb), Crash Course (Airplane Spin into Attitude Adjustment)

 **Tag Finisher (with Wally Beatles):** KRS-V (Powerbomb/Double Knee Backbreaker combo)

 **Theme: "** Adrenaline" by Gavin Rossdale

**Jason Fox (FoxTrot)**

**Signatures:** Shimmering Mage (Arik Cannon's Glimmering Warlock), Bluray (Icarus' move of the same name)

 **Finishers:** Nerd's Revenge (Rolling Cutter), Foxtrot (Diving Double Stomp)

 **Tag Finishers (with Rerun Van Pelt):** Comic Code (MNM's Snapshot)

 **Theme:** "No More Fears" by Dale Oliver

**Lack-Two (Pokemon Black 2 & White 2/Pokémon Adventures)**

**Signatures:** Genesect Driver (Sitout Suplex Slam),

 **Finishers:** Victory Star (Shooting Star Press), Critical Catch (Crossface)

 **Theme:** "Black or White" by Bleeding In Stereo

**Lee Harper (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Walk the Dog (Running Bulldog), Around the World (Standing Shiranui)

 **Finisher:** Braintwister (Twisting Brainbuster), Tsunami (Corkscrew Moonsault)

 **Tag Finisher (with Paddy Fulbright):** KRS-W (Powerbomb-Shiranui combo)

 **Theme:** "Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin

**Lucas (MOTHER 3)**

**Signatures:** Journey to Nowhere (Back Suplex into a High Knee),

 **Finishers:** PK Love (Double Underhook Piledriver), Dark Dragon Dive (Phoenix Splash)

 **Tag Finisher (with Ness):** PK Starstorm (Simultaneous 450 Splashes)

 **Theme: "** Onett" from Super Smash Bros Melee

**Megaman EXE (Megaman: Battle Network)**

**Signatures:** EXEcution (Scissors Kick), Data Byte (Half-Nelson Bulldog)

 **Finishers:** Cyber Buster (Spike Brainbuster), Blue Screen of Death (Haas of Pain)

 **Theme:** "Here To Show The World" by Jim Johnston

**Ness (Earthbound)**

**Signatures:** Trip to Onett (Vertical Suplex into Single Knee Facebreaker),

 **Finishers:** PK Rockin (Codebreaker), Down to Earth (Paul Burchill's C4)

 **Tag Finishers (with Lucas) :** PK Starstorm (Simultaneous 450 Splashes)

 **Theme: "** Onett" from Super Smash Bros Melee

**Nigel Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** One and Only (Cobra Clutch Slam), Diving European Uppercut

 **Finishers:** E.N.D (Mike Quackenbush's Quackendriver 2), One and Done (Back Suplex Side Slam)

 **Theme: "** All I Want by A Day" To Remember

**Paddy Fulbright (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Green Screen (Forward Russian Legsweep), Spear

 **Finishers:** Cloverleaf, Emerald Isle (Fireman's Carry into Emerald Flowsion)

 **Tag Finishers (with Lee Harper):** KRS-W (Powerbomb-Shiranui combo)

 **Theme:** "The Walking Dead" by Dropkick Murphys

**Patton Drilovsky (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Saluting Discus Forearm (ala Soldier Ant), Basic Training (Twisting Samoan Drop)

 **Finishers:** Arctic Lobster (Cross-Legged Boston Crab), Rubik's Cube (Electric Chair Driver (Chris Hero's move of the same name))

 **Theme: "** Frontline" by Pillar

**Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Signatures:** Phintasia (Chris Sabin's Over Easy),

 **Finishers:** Grand Phinale (630 Splash), Summer Sunset (Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb)

 **Tag Finisher (with Ferb Fletcher):** Rollercoaster Ride (Doomsday Device variations)

 ** **Theme:**** "Today's Gonna Be A Great Day" by Bowling For Soup

**Red Menace (League of Super Evil)**

**Signatures:** Red Fusion (Falling Chokeslam), Red Edge (One Shoulder Powerbomb)

 **Finishers:** Red Alert (Swinging Side Slam), Menace to Society (Fireman's Carry Facebuster)

 **Theme:** "Tearing the Veil from Grace" by Cradle of Filth

**Rerun Van Pelt (Peanuts)**

**Signatures:** Snap Neckbreaker, R-Son (Amasis' That Move I Beat Moses With)

 **Finishers:** RVP (RKO), Sharpshooter

 **Tag Finisher (with Jason Fox):** Comic Code (MNM's Snapshot)

 **Theme:** "Linus and Lucy" by Gary Hoey

**Robotboy (Robotboy)**

**Signatures:** Kamikaze Krush (Fisherman DDT), Ro-Bottom (Standing Side Slam)

 **Finishers:** Robo-Burner (STF), Robo-Drive (Inverted Death Valley Driver)

 **Theme:** "The Ends" by Basement Jaxx

**Silver (Pokemon G2/Adventures)**

**Signatures:** Feraligatr Roll (Gator Roll), Johto Buster (Belly-To-Back Facebuster)

 **Finishers:** Silver Screwdriver (Vertical Suplex into Reverse Piledriver), Silver Bullet (Bicycle Kick)

 **Theme:** "Rival Battle" from Pokemon Heartgold and Soulsilver

**Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Signatures:** Friendship's Fire (Spinning Spinebuster), Gem Cutter (Inverted Suplex Cutter)

 **Finishers:** Dragon Sleeper, Harmonic Oath (Snapmare Driver)

 **Theme:** "Through the Fire and the Flames" by Dragonforce

**Stitch (Lilo & Stitch)**

**Signatures:** Black Holio Slam (Mike Quackenbush's Black Tornado Slam), Sick Kixx (MVP's Drive-By Kick)

 **Finishers:** Aloha Oe (Inverted Crucifix Powerbomb (Player Dos' Final Smash)), Experimental Error (Diving Headbutt)

 **Manager:** Lilo Pelekai

 **Theme:** "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" by Jump5

**The Stig (Top Gear)**

**Signatures:** GTR (Lifting Reverse STO), Toyota Hi-Lock (Single Leg Boston Crab)

 **Finishers:** Veyron Blast (Rhino's Gore!), Caravan Crush (Side Death Valley Driver)

 **Manager:** Richard Hammond

 **Theme:** "Jessica" by the Allman Brothers

**Super Macho Man (Punch-Out!)**

**Signatures:** Photo Op (Abyss' Shock Treatment), Hang Ten (Side Slam Backbreaker)

 **Finishers:** Macho Lariato (Discus Lariat), Total Wipeout (Gutwrench Powerbomb)

 **Theme:** "Pomp and Circumstance (Black Machismo Remix)" by Dale Oliver

**Voltar (League of Super Evil)**

**Signatures:** Reign of Terror (Luther Reigns' move of the same name)

 **Finishers:** Fall of Justice (Wasteland), Victory-DT (Single Underhook DDT)

 **Theme:** "Tearing the Veil from Grace" by Cradle of Filth

**Von Kaiser (Punch-Out!)**

**Signatures:** German Hat-Trick (Triple German Suplexes)

 **Finishers:** Kaiser Wave (Running High-Impact Lariat), Berlin Wall (Walls of Jericho)

 **Theme:** "Ride of the Valkryies (WWE Edit)" by Jim Johnston

**Wakko Warner (Animaniacs)**

**Signatures:** Wak-O-Tronic (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker), Wakko Tornado (Diving Tornado DDT)

 **Finishers:** Wakk Off (Zig-Zag), Bizzarro Driver (Delirious' move of the same name)

 **Theme:** "American Idiot" by Green Day

**Waluigi (Wario)**

**Signatures:** Poison Mushroom (Lifting Falling Inverted DDT), Wicked Stomp (Repeated Stomps)

 **Finishers:** Whirluigi (Black Hole Slam), Eggplant Bomb (Release Powerbomb)

 **Tag Finishers (with Wario):** Wicked Blast (Running Jumping Big Boot From Waluigi to an opponent held in an Electric Chair by Wario)

 **Theme:** "Waluigi Island" from Mario Party 3

**Wally Beatles (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Wally Blast (Sliding D), Down Under Driver (Death Valley Driver)

 **Finishers:** Sudden Impact (Tigerbomb), Firestorm (450 Splash)

 **Tag Finisher (with Hoagie Gilligan):** KRS-V (Powerbomb/Double Knee Backbreaker combo)

 **Theme:** "Say It To My Face" by Downstait

**Wario (Wario)**

**Signatures:** Earthshaker (Diving Fist Drop), Garlic Charge (The Pounce)

 **Finishers:** Super Wario Slam (World's Strongest Slam), Five Second Rule (Ryback's Shellshocked)

 **Tag Finishers (with Waluigi):** Wicked Blast (Running Jumping Big Boot From Waluigi to an opponent held in an Electric Chair by Wario)

 **Theme:** "The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver

**Yakko Warner (Animaniacs)**

**Signatures:** Anvil Drop (Diving Leg Drop), Yak-O-Matic (Edge-o-Matic)

 **Finishers:** Goodnight Nurse (GTS), That's All Folks! (Anaconda Vise)

 **Theme:** "Turn Up The Trouble" by Airbourne

**Zak Saturday (Secret Saturdays)**

**Signatures:** Call of Kur (Fireman's Carry into Double Knee Gutbuster)

 **Finishers:** Cryptid Clutch (Cobra Clutch), Saturday Night Fever (Running Moonlight Drive)

 **Theme:** "Someday I'll be Saturday Night" by Bon Jovi

* * *

_**Female Roster** _

**Abby Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Piece of Cake (Ranhei), Fourth Flavor (Modified Figure Four Leglock)

 **Finishers:** Five Star Frog Splash, Sweet Victory (Bridging Cradle Suplex)

 **Theme:** "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by Scorpions

**Amelia McBride (Amelia Rules!)**

**Signatures:** McBride Coaster (Leg Lariat), Meaning of Life (Jumping Complete Shot)

 **Finishers:** Golden Rule (Sweet Chin Music), Permanent Record (Last Chancery)

 **Theme:** "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde

**Clair (Pokemon G2)**

**Signatures:** Dragon Rush (Lariat into STO Backbreaker (Chris Bosh's Maximum Bosh)), Dragon Rage (Release Dragon Suplex)

 **Finishers:** Draco Meteor (CIMA's Meteora), Kingdra Clutch (Camel Clutch)

 **Theme: "** Johto Gym Leader Theme" from Pokemon Black 2 and White 2

**Dot Warner (Animaniacs)**

**Signatures:** Cute Cut (Johnny Gargano's Baby Ace Crusher),

 **Finishers:** D.O.T (Evenflow DDT), Dotted Line (Ankle Lock)

 **Theme:** "I'll Do Anything" by Ronn L. Chick, Dennis Winslow and Robert J. Walsh

**Fanny Fulbright (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Inverted Cloverleaf, End of Heartache (Roderick Strong's move of the same name)

 **Finishers:** Decom Driver (Chuck Taylor's Omega Driver), 86er (Standing Iconoclasm)

 **Theme:** "Written In My Face" by Sean Jenness

**Harley Quinn (DC Comics)**

**Signatures:** Arkham Slam (Inverted Alabama Slam), Bat-Breaker (Full Nelson Backbreaker)

 **Finishers:** Killer Joke (Hammerlock Guillotine Drop), Madness Mantra (Inverted Overdrive)

 **Theme:** "Circus for a Psycho" by Skillet

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Signatures:** Dive To The Heart (Diving Elbow Drop),

 **Finishers:** Keylock, Destiny's Embrace (Archibald Peck's Unchained Melody)

 **Theme:** "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru

**Kuki Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Rainbow Rush (Shining Wizard), Threepeat (Triple Vertical Suplexes)

 **Finishers:** 3-KO (TKO), Sanban Driver (Michinoku Driver)

 **Theme:** "I Can Walk On Water" by Basshunter

**Maylene (Pokemon G4)**

**Signatures:** Hi Jump Kick (Diving Roundhouse), Seismic Toss (Overhead Release Belly-To-Belly Suplex)

 **Finishers:** Close Combat (Martial Arts Combo), Machamp Slam (Olympic Slam)

 **Theme:** "Sinnoh Gym Leader Theme" from Pokemon Black 2 and White 2

**Molly Hayes (Runaways)**

**Signatures:** True Believer Bomb (Pop-up Powerbomb), Genetic Gift (Inverted Running Powerslam)

 **Finishers:** Pride's Fall (Luke Gallows' Gallows Pole), Good Die Young (Inverted Boston Crab)

 **Theme:** "Downfall of Us All" by A Day to Remember

**Roll EXE (Megaman Battle Network)**

**Signatures:** Stop, Drop and Roll (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam), P.E.T (Chuck Taylor's Sole Food)

 **Finishers:** Roll Flash (Full Nelson Facebuster)

 **Theme:** "All The Things She Said" by t.A.T.u

**Sonya McCallis (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures:** Soda Rush (Wheelbarrow Stunner), Springboard Blockbuster

 **Finishers:** Darkness Buster (Jigsaw's move of the same name), Lightbringer (Lifting Spinning DDT)

 **Theme:** "Lights" by Ellie Goulding

**Yui Hirasawa (K-On!)**

**Signatures:** Guitar Solo (Shoulder Jawbreaker), J-Pop Drop (Chris Hero's Cravate Countdown)

 **Finishers:** Perfect Pitch (Widowmaker),

 **Theme:** "Cagayake! Girls" by Ho-Kago Tea Time

* * *

**Tag Teams and Stables**

**Kids Next Door - All Kids Next Door characters** (Theme: "Dark Horses" by Switchfoot)

 **Sector V -** **Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wally Beatles and Abby Lincoln** (Theme: "Dark Horses" by Switchfoot)

 **Sector W - Harvey McKenzie, Paddy Fulbright, Lee Harper and Sonya McCallis** (Theme: "The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring or "Satellite" by Rise Against)

 **Hoagie Gilligan and Wally Beatles** (Theme: "Dark Horses" by Switchfoot)

 **Paddy Fulbright and Lee Harper** (Theme: "The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring)

 **PK Fighters - Ness and Lucas** (Theme: "Onett" from Super Smash Bros Melee)

 **Warner Trio - Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner** (Theme: "Turn Up The Trouble" by Airbourne)

 **Phineas and Ferb** (Theme: "Today is Gonna be a Great Day" by Bowling For Soup)

 **Wario Bros - Wario and Waluigi** (Theme: "The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver)

 **League of Super Evil - Voltar, Doktor Frogg and Red Menace** (Theme: "Tearing the Veil from Grace" by Cradle of Filth)

 **Comic Connection - Jason Fox and Rerun Van Pelt** (Theme: "No More Fears" by Dale Oliver)

* * *

_**Other On-Air Personnel** _

**Rachel McKenzie (Codename: Kids Next Door) -** General Manager and Part-Time Wrestler (Theme: "Take Over" by Dale Oliver)

 **Nick and Chip (Codename: Kids Next Door) -** Commentators

 **Tommy Gilligan (Codename: Kids Next Door), 90s Kid (Atop the Fourth Wall) -** Backstage Interviewers

 **Harvey Finevoice (Atop the Fourth Wall)** \- Ring Announcer

* * *

_**Titles & Holders** _

**WND Grand Title -** Vacant

 **WND Global Title -** Vacant

 **WND Tag Team Titles -** Vacant

 **WND Female's Title -** Vacant


	2. Op WRESTLE Transmission 1 Part 1

**[Begin Transmission]**

**("Don't Question My Heart" by Saliva plays)**

Pyro explodes around the stage as fans go crazy all over the arena. The camera pans across the arena to show said fans before settling on the announce table, manned by two young boys dressed, oddly enough, like news show anchors.

"Hello, and welcome to the very first episode of WND: Operation W.R.E.S.T.L.E!" says the first one.

"Please don't ask what that stands for. We've been told it's top secret or something." his partner interjected.

"We are live from the Richmond Coliseum in Virginia, where history will be made as we begin our quest to find out who will become our first ever World Champion! Hello again everyone, I'm Nick, and I'll be your play-by-play commentator this evening! To my immediate right is my partner-in-commentating, Chip!"

"I gotta say, Nick," Chip took over, "we're really going to be in for a wild first night tonight. Sixteen fiighters will compete in the first round of a tournament to give This company's top prize it's first holder. They will all compete for it in singles matches over the next few weeks, culminating at our first pay-per-view, Uprising, where the champion will be crowned."

"Sixteen wrestlers, all aiming to make history, but in the end, only one will emerge as the first ever WND champion." Nick states.

"Why are we still just talking about this?" Chip questions. "Let's get this show on the road!"

In the ring, the ring announcer, Harvey Finevoice from _Atop the Fourth Wall_ , was already ready to do just that.

"The following first round match in the WND Championship tournament is scheduled for one fall!" he said.

**("Turn Up The Trouble" by Airbourne plays)**

**_Yakko Warner_** walks through the curtain with a cool but confident swagger as the crowd cheers loudly! He pauses on the stage, soaking in the cheers, before patting his fist against his chest and making his way down the ramp. He slides into the ring and climbs onto a turnbuckle, looking out to the crowd Christian-style before lounging on the top turnbuckle, awaiting his foe.

"Introducing first, from Burbank, California," says the ring announcer, "weighing 222 pounds, Yakko Warner!" (Crowd cheers)

"Yakko Warner, for those unaware," Nick fills people in, "is from the hit Warner Brothers animated show _Animaniacs_. He's actually had quite a career in Fiction Wrestling as well."

"Former WCW World Champion, Tag Team Champion, United States Champion, and this year, he and his siblings will be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame!" Chip elaborates.

**("Here to Show the World" by Downstait plays)**

The lighting turns blue as **_Megaman_ _EXE_ ** walks out onto the stage. He thows his arms out in an AJ Styles-like pose, blue pyro raining down just behind him. He then walks down to the ring with a confident swagger in his step, before jumping onto the apron, entering the ring, climbing a turnbuckle and throwing his arms out again, all to a mixed reaction.

"And his opponent," says the ring announcer, "from Cyberspace, weighing 212 pounds, 'The Navi Warrior' Megaman EXE!" (Crowd cheers/boos 50/50)

"Megaman EXE, trained by the original version of the Blue Bomber, hails from the Megaman: Battle Network subfranchise." Nick notes. "He's also a former World champion, back in WWE: Animated. Recently made a little appearance at Wrestlemania too!"

"The various versions of Megaman have long been mainstays here in Fiction Wrestling, from the original Megaman, who still competes today in CCW, all the way to Starforce Megaman in UCA." Chip states. "Megaman EXE looks to add to that legacy by becoming the first ever WND Champion, but he's got a tough road to take to get there, starting with the wily and cunning Yakko Warner."

As EXE stops posing and hops off the turnbuckle, Yakko also gets off his turnbuckle, both ready for action. The ref checks both for foreign objects - taking a little more time with Yakko - and then, calls for the bell.

"And here we go!" Nick says. "The first match in WND history is underway!"

Yakko and EXE start out this first match by circling each other, before moving into a Collar-and-Elbow two jockey for position and Yakko wins, taking the Navi into a Side Headlock, quickly taking him down. EXE manages to Headscissors Yakko, forcing him to get back up to his feet. EXE then Arm Drags Yakko down and locks in an Armbar. Yakko tries to break it by standing up, but EXE quickly turns it into a Hammerlock. Yakko sweeps the Navi's legs, sending the Navi to the ground, at which point he goes back to a Side Headlock. EXE slowly gets to a vertical base, backing into the ropes still in Yakko's grip before pushing Yakko off towards the opposite set of ropes. Yakko, however, Shoulder Blocks EXE off the rebound and runs the ropes again. EXE ducks down under, and then Leapfrogs over on the rebound...

...but Yakko catches him in mid-air and tries for an early Goodnight Nurse! EXE elbows his way out, though, and then hooks him in a Front Facelock and tries to lift him up for the Cyber Buster! Yakko, however, refuses to be lifted and pushes EXE away, leaving the two at a stalemate.

"Both men seeming evenly matched at this point." Nick notes.

The two lock up again, this time Yakko managing to push the (slightly) smaller Navi into a corner. After landing a kick to the gut, Yakko Irish Whips EXE into a corner and tries to follow him in, only to get an elbow to the jaw. As Yakko stumbles out of the corner, EXE jumps onto the top rope, dives off for a Cross Body...

...and lands on his face as Yakko calmly walks out of the line of fire. Yakko strolls around the ring as Megaman starts getting up...

...and suddenly gets him in an Oklahoma Roll! 1...2...Megaman kicks out!

"Yakko caught Megaman unaware with that surprise Oklahoma Roll and almost stole the quick win!" Nick states.

EXE gets back up to see Yakko smirking cockily, tapping his head in sly satisfaction. Irked, EXE runs at Yakko, but the Warner ducks his Clothesline and hits a Back Suplex. EXE gets up quickly, but gets hit with a barrage of chops by Yakko, backing him into the ropes. Yakko backs up a bit before rushing at EXE, but gets Back Body Dropped over the top rope, though he manages to land on the apron. EXE turns around and receives a Forearm to the face, sending him stumbling back. Yakko then jumps onto the ropes and drops EXE with a Springboard Clothesline! Yakko goes for the cover! 1...2...EXE kicks out!

"Yakko has seized full control of this match." Nick states. "Whatever game plan EXE had going into this, he may want to change it because it doesn't seem to be working."

Yakko picks up EXE and drops him with a Short-Arm Clothesline, hanging on after the impact. He then pulls EXE back up and hits a Scoop Slam, followed by three Leg Drops across the chest, the last being of the Running variety. Another cover gets a 1...2...kickout! Yakko gets up, backs up a bit as EXE gets up to his feet...and drills the Navi with a Roundhouse Kick that sends him rolling out of the ring!

"Oh crud!" Chip exclaims. "What a shot from Yakko! That could have knocked EXE out!"

"Unfortunately for Yakko, it also knocked EXE out of the ring, so obviously, Yakko can't pin him just yet." Nick states.

EXE slowly gets to his feet as Yakko watches inside the ring. Suddenly, the eldest Warner runs the ropes, aiming for a Suicide Dive onto the Navi! EXE ducks...

...but Yakko suddenly stops just before jumping, looking at EXE with a satisfied grin. The annoyed Navi punched wildly at Yakko, but the toon dodged the attack...

...before taking him down anyway with a Plancha!

"Yakko just caught EXE unawares with that fake-out and then caught him again with that big Plancha to the outside!" Nick exclaims.

"The eldest Warner brother may have been out of the game for a while, but it sure doesn't look like he's lost a step!" Chip says.

Yakko plays to the crowd for a moment before picking up EXE and sliding him back into the ring. He then gets onto the apron, ready to enter the ring, but as he does so, EXE gets up and lands a kick to the gut through the ropes, stunning the Warner. From there, EXE grabs Yakko's head, pulls him out until he was hanging onto the ropes by his legs...and drills him with a Rope-Hung DDT!

"Oh, crud! That's gonna rattle Yakko's brains!" Nick says.

"This could be a great opportunity for EXE to take advantage! Chip states.

EXE does indeed take advantage with a Standing Moonsault and a cover! 1...2...Yakko kicks out! EXE pulls Yakko to a seated position, then hits a hard Football (or as it's called in America, Soccer) Kick to the back. As Yakko screams in pain, EXE hits the ropes and nails a Low Angle Dropkick to the face of the Warner. Yakko gets up, holding his face in pain, then turns around and gets hit with a European Uppercut, backing him into the ropes. EXE then tries to Irish Whip Yakko across the ring, but Yakko reverses and sends EXE into the ropes. Yakko tries for a Clothesline off the rebound, but EXE ducks underneath, Springboards off the ropes and downs Yakko with a Roundhouse Kick! He then gets up, walks over to the apron, jumps over the ropes...and hits a Slingshot Elbow Drop! He drops down for the cover!

"EXE could have him here!"

1...

2...

Yakko kicks out!

"No, not quite yet!" Chip corrects himself.

EXE picks Yakko up by the ears and hits a Snap Suplex, then jumps up and nails a Knee Drop, causing Yakko to shoot up to a seated position, holding his face in pain. The digital Megaman smirks at this before hitting the ropes...

...and running directly into a Leg Lariat from Yakko! EXE quickly staggered to his feet, but was dropped with a Snap Powerslam! Yakko quickly hooks a leg! 1...2...Kick out! Yakko shakes his head, trying to clear the cobwebs as he picks EXE up and lifts him up for a Suplex. EXE, however, lands on his feet and turns Yakko around to hit him with an STO Backbreaker! Not content with that, EXE then spins around to Yakko's other side to hit a Russian Legsweep!

"Nice combination of moves by the 'Navi Warrior'!" Nick says. "Yakko may be finished!"

EXE, however, isn't done. He throws his arms out in a pose, garnering a mixed reaction from the crowd, before running the ropes...

...And landing a Running Shooting Star Press!

"Check that, Nick." Chip says. "Now he's finished!"

EXE pins Yakko, hooking a leg and smirking all the while!

1...

2...

Yakko kicks out at 2.6!

"Check that again, Chip!" Nick says. "That Warner's not done yet!"

"Yakko's a pretty tough guy beneath the cocky zaniness." Chip says.

Megaman, looking annoyed and frustrated with the kickout, goes to a corner and climbs to the top turnbuckle, waiting for Yakko to get to his feet. Once the Warner had reached a vertical base, Megaman dives off, looking for a Hurricanrana...

...only for Yakko to hang on! Not only that, he lifts the Navi up onto his shoulders...

...and connects with a Powerbomb!

"Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker from Yakko to the incoming Megaman! Yakko may have just created a critical opening for himself!" Nick says.

Both men get back up, albeit slowly while selling the toll of the match. EXE throws a right hand, but Yakko blocks and delivers a series of chops to the chest, backing Megaman into a corner. He then Irish Whips the stunned Navi into a corner, following him in to deliver a Step-up High Knee! Yakko then drags EXE out of the corner and drops him with a Sitout Suplex Slam!

"Yakko has taken back control!

As EXE lies face-up on the mat, Yakko slowly climbs to the top turnbuckle, makes a picture frame with his hands, jumps off...

...and hits the Anvil Drop! He goes for the cover!

1...

2...

EXE kicks out at 2.8!

Yakko sighs before pulling EXE back up...and then placing the Navi in a Fireman's Carry!

"Oh boy...this could be time for the Goodnight Nurse!" Nick exclaims.

"And that could mean goodnight to Megaman and his chances of winning!" Chip adds.

Yakko tries to go for the Goodnight Nurse, but EXE elbows the toon in the head to try and prevent it. Eventually, Megaman slips out, landing behind Yakko and hiting an Inverted DDT. As Yakko slowly gets to a knee, Megaman sees his chance, runs the ropes...

...and hits the EXEcution!

EXE covers off his signature move!

1...

2...

Yakko kicks out at 2.9!

EXE groans and holds his head in frustration at the kick out. He then gets up and goes to pick Yakko up again and put him in position for the Cyber Buster...

...But as he tries to lift Yakko up, the Warner suddenly counters with a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex!

1...

2...

EXE kicks out at 2.9! Rather than getting up, however, Yakko transitions the hold...

...and locks in the That's All Folks on EXE!

"That's All Folks! Yakko's got it locked in!" Nick exclaims.

EXE flails wildly in the hold as Yakko locks it in as tight as he can! EXE tries reaching for the ropes...

...but is soon forced to tap out!

"And Megaman is tapping! Yakko's moving on!" Nick says.

**("Turn Up The Trouble" by Airbourne plays)**

"The winner of this match, Yakko Warner!"

The crowd cheers as Yakko releases EXE and gets up, the ref raising his hand in victory. Yakko climbs up a corner, smirking in satisfaction before posing for the crowd.

"Yakko Warner survives the challenge of Megaman. EXE and is now moving on in the tournament!" Nick reiterates.

"Megaman was certainly on his game, but Yakko was just one step ahead of him tonight." Chip agrees. "Can he go all the way and become champion, though?"

"On the basis of this, Chip, I wouldn't bet against it." Nick says.

By this point Yakko is already making his way up the ramp, stopping on the stage briefly to turn around and make the belt motion with his hands before heading to the back.

* * *

The camera cuts backstage to Rachel McKenzie, the GM of sorts of WND, sitting in her office, watching the show on a TV monitor, looking typically serious...and a bit on the nervous side. Someone in the room clears their throat, startling Rachel slightly. She turns around...

...and sees Nigel Uno coolly standing in a corner of the room, the crowd cheering upon seeing him.

"Oh, sorry Nigel...didn't notice you there." Rachel says, composing herself pretty quickly. "...How long have you been there?"

"Let's just say you should learn to keep your office door shut." Nigel says, smirking slightly. The smirk disappears, though, when he saw no reaction from Rachel.

"Let me guess," he says. "Worried about the show?"

"A little..." Rachel admits.

"Don't be." Nigel replies. "The show will do just fine. It's already off to a great start."

"But when I keep looking at other shows such as UCA, WWE, UWE, CCW, and so many others...I just don't know if we can stack up to them you know. I mean, can we really pull this off? What if we flop? What if we...?"

"Rachel..." Nigel begin, placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "We...will...do...FINE! I have that much faith. Look at the roster we have...a rich combination of vets and rookies! People will be invested into us! And so what if there all those great wrestling companies out there? We are not trying to be...no, we are Wrestling Next Door! And tonight, we are going to show what Wrestling Next Door is all about...YOU will help show what Wrestling Next Door is about. You are the GM here...and you will be the best GM this company can ever ask for."

Rachel remains silent for a few moments before a small smile begins to appear on her face. "Thanks Nigel. I don't feel as worried any more. Thanks again for drilling it into me."

"Well, that's what I hear for ma'am, making sure you don't lose sight of what's important and staying confident in yourself." Nigel chuckles while giving a small smile to Rachel.

Rachel chuckles back at Nigel. "Yeah, I don't know what I do without you, Nigel..." She admits quietly, before quickly realizing the possible implications of her words. "I mean, in that I may get lost in my..."

"Don't worry, I get it." Nigel understands, rubbing a hand over his head with a sheepish smile. "Well, I best let you get back to watching over the show...I'm busy myself as well tonight."

"Yeah, you go do that..." Rachel nods and turns away, but stops. "Oh and Nigel...do your best."

"Don't worry, I plan on doing just that." Nigel responded with a confident grin before walking out the door, leaving Rachel, who still had a smile on her face, to go back and watch the rest of the show.

* * *

**(** **"The Past Should Stay Dead" by Emarosa plays)**

**_Harvey McKenzie_** steps out, looking characteristically cocky. Smirking arrogantly to the booing crowd, he raises his arms in the Legend Killer pose, golden pyro raining down around him. He then walksdown to the ring, albeit rather slowly due to spending most of his walk jawing with the fans.

"The following first round match in the WND Championship tournament is scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring from Richmond, Virginia, weighing 219 pounds, Harvey McKenzie!" (Crowd boos)

"And here comes Harvey McKenzie, aka Numbuh 363, aka the black sheep of the Kids Next Door. And as you can tell, he's far from the most popular guy in this arena." Nick notes.

"Knowing this kid, though, he probably doesn't care. All he wants is to become WND Champion. Problem is, so does his opponent." Chip says.

By this point Harvey is already in the ring and on a turnbuckle. He makes the Legend Killer pose again before dropping one arm, keeping the other raised as the camera focused on a familiar wristband on said arm.

"And as we can see from that wristband, Harvey, and for that matter his Sector W teammates who we'll see over the next few weeks, has become a member of the infamous interpromotional super-stable, the Rookie Revolution. A trainee member, but a member nonetheless." Nick points out.

"I gotta say, Nick, that may well be a record for the Revolution. We're not even halfway through our first show and already the Revolution has members here." Chip states.

"Well, the Revolution, despite their...questionable reputation is known for having some very promising and dedicated young wrestlers on their roster. And something tells me that Harvey and his team are going to be very determined to prove themselves as worthy members." Nick adds.

"Winning a World title about a month into his career will go along way in achieving that goal." Chip notes. "Can he do it, though? I personally am not so sure."

**("Through the Fire and the Flames" by Dragonforce plays)**

The lighting around the stage turns purple as _ **Spike**_ walks out to cheers, a playful, yet serious smile on his face. The fans cheer as the baby dragon crouches on the stage, staring at Harvey all the while, before jumping to his feet and throwing up one hand, green flame pyro going off on the stage. He then walks down to the ring, entering under the bottom rope, before climbing the turnbuckle and breathing a small jet of green fire.

"And his opponent, from Ponyville, Equestria, weighing 260 pounds, Spike!" (Crowd cheers)

"Now I have to say, this is a bit of a surprising signing if you ask me. Spike, the baby dragon from the hit not-only-girls' show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic." Nick says.

"He looks a bit bigger than on the show." Chip notices. "Good thing that greed thing doesn't seem to be affecting him. Anyway, I wonder how a character from a show like his will fare in the ring?"

"Well, Chip, we're about to find out." Nick says. "By the way, what greed thing?"

"Well, it's something from his show." Chip explains, before quickly adding "Not that I watch a girly show like that or anything!"

"Chip, I've told you a thousand times, there's nothing wrong or uncool about watching that show." Nick reminded Chip.

While Nick and Chip debate the mainstream status of bronies, Harvey and Spike ready themselves in opposite corners as the ref calls for the bell. They both walk over and meet in the center of the ring, where Harvey quickly starts trash talking. This doesn't last long, however, as Spike hits the operative with a series of hard rights to the face, forcing him back into the corner. He gets in about five more shots before the ref forces him to back up. Spike does so...then runs back to hit an Avalanche on Harvey. The young operative stumbles out of the corner in a daze before being grabbed by Spike and dropped with a Gutwrench Suplex. Spike scrambles into a cover, but barely gets one before Harvey kicks out, upon which Spike gets up and hits an Elbow Drop to the chest.

"Harvey's not doing so well in the early going, Nick." Chip observes.

"Spike definitely has the upper hand over the Rookie at this time, clearly having and exploiting a strength advantage over the smaller Harvey." Nick analyses.

Spike picks Harvey up and hits a Gutbuster, followed by a Clothesline. He then follows up with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex, chucking the RR trainee clear across the ring. Harvey uses the ropes to pull himself up to his feet, but Spike is soon on him again, Irish Whipping him to the opposite set of ropes. He then bends over for a Back Body Drop, but Harvey Dropkicks him in the leg, sending the dragon to a knee. He then hits the adjacent ropes and nails a One-Handed Bulldog, then rolls Spike over for a pin attempt which only gets 1. Harvey then mounts Spike and starts hammering away with punches to the face.

"And now Harvey is the one on the offensive with some hard rights to the head!" Nick calls.

"Harvey may be a bit on the cocky side, but he's as good a fighter as anyone in the KND." Chip notes.

Harvey picks Spike up and gives him a Forearm Smash to the face. Spike manages to reverse an Irish Whip attempt though, but Harvey uses that to hit a Running Enzuigiri off the rebound that sends Spike onto the second rope. The Sector W leader then stands on top of Spike, choking him against the rope. The ref starts counting, and at 3, Harvey steps off, Slingshots over the ropes to the floor...

...and gives Spike a hard slap to the face!

"Oh, yikes!" Nick says, almost wincing himself from the slap.

"That's gonna rattle a few of Spike's scales!" Chip adds.

Spike shoots up to his feet, holding his face from the slap as Harvey gets onto the apron. The Supreme Leader's brother measures his foe...

...And drops him with a Slingshot DDT!

"And that Slingshot DDT's gonna dim some of his lights! Spike could be out, here!" Nick calls.

Harvey goes for the pin: 1...

2...

...Spike kicks out!

"Not yet, Nick! Spike's a pretty tough young dragon himself, you know!" Chip says.

"And how would you know that?" Nick questioned. "This is the first time you've actually seen him wrestle."

"Uh..." is all Chip can say.

Harvey gets up and hits an Elbow Drop to Spike's chest. He continues to deliver Elbow after Elbow, eventually landing about 9 before stopping to taunt the fans...then Jumping to hit the tenth and final Elbow. The young Rookie then picks Spike up again, taunts again, and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker. Harvey gets back up and stomps on the head of Spike, before backing up and letting him get to his knees...then hitting the ropes for a Running Dropkick to the side of Spike's head. Harvey goes for a cover again, but Spike kicks out. He gets back up and drops a knee across the skull of the dragon, causing Spike to sit up in pain. This, however, allows Harvey to hit the ropes and nail a Neck Snap on the Equestrian dragon. Spike goes down again, holding his neck in pain as Harvey stands over him, smiling cockily and making the Legend Killer pose to boos from the crowd.

"Harvey is firmly in control, even taking some time to showboat." Nick says.

"Yeah, you might want to get used to that, viewers. Harvey isn't a very popular operative, and that cockiness is a big reason as to why." Chip exposits.

Harvey then pulls Spike up to his feet and tries to lift him up for a Suplex...but the larger, stronger Spike manages to lift up Harvey and drop him with a Gourdbuster!

"And it looks like in this case, that cockiness could be costly!" Nick adds.

Spike gets up and hits an Elbow Drop to the back, then runs the ropes into a Leg Drop across the back of the head, before Harvey over for a pin...

1...

2...

...Harvey kicks out!

"And Harvey manages to avoid an embarrassing loss for now!" Nick calls.

"Not for the first time, Harvey's overconfidence is coming back to bite him in the butt." Chip says. "He's gonna have to pull something quick to get back into this."

Spike pulls Harvey up and Hammer Throws him into a corner, the young operative crashing chest-first into the turnbuckle. As he staggered backward, holding his chest in pain, Spike grabbed him in an Inverted Facelock and lifted him up for the Gem Cutter...

...

...but Harvey slips out and lands on his feet behind Spike! Spike turns around and Harvey grabs him...

...

..and plants him with the Wave of the Future!

"Wave of the Future by Harvey! That might help get him back into this!" Nick exclaims.

Harvey goes for the pin, hooking a leg...

1...

...

2...

...

...

...Spike shoots the shoulder up!

"But it's not quite enough to help him win this!" Chip calls.

Harvey groans in frustration at Spike's resilience. He pulls Spike back up to his feet and tries to set him up for the Wave of the Future again...

...

...but Spike elbows him in the back of the head repeatedly, forcing Harvey to back off! The Rookie trainee quickly recovers, rushes at Spike...

...

...and gets dropped with Friendship's Fire!

"Spinning Spinebuster from Spike! Will this do it?"

Spike quickly drops down and hooks a leg...

1...

...

2...

...

...Harvey kicks out!

"Nope, not quite yet!" Nick states.

"Spike's starting to build momentum, though. Harvey's gotta shut that down quick if he wants to stay in this!" Chip adds.

Spike sighs before picking Harvey up, whipping him into the ropes, and catching him off the rebound with a Samoan Drop. Harvey slowly gets to his feet in pain...and gets dropped again by a Big Boot. Spike picks Harvey up again, hooks his arms in a Full Nelson...and hits a Dragon Suplex! He manages to hang on afterwards, though, lift Harvey up...and hit another Dragon Suplex! Spike holds on yet again...and hits a third Dragon Suplex!

"Triple Dragon Suplex from the Equestrian Dragon!" Chip exclaimed.

"Impressive display of power!" Nick notes.

Spike goes for the pin!

1...

...

2...

...

...Harvey kicks out at 2.8!

"But it's still not enough to keep Harvey down!" Nick calls.

Spike looks frustrated now, picking Harvey up...only for the operative to hit a Jawbreaker, staggering the Equestrian Dragon! Harvey then tries to go for the Wave of the Future again...

...but Spike lifts him up by the legs...

...

...and drives him down with an Alabama Slam! Spike quickly pins Harvey!

1...

...

2...

...

...Harvey kicks out at 2.85!

Spike growls in frustration and decides to finish things. He picks Harvey up and hooks his head.

Spike tries for the Harmonic Oath...

"Spike's trying for the Harmonic Oath! This could be what puts Harvey away!" Nick says.

...

...but Harvey manages to push him off into the ropes and catch him with a kick to the gut on the rebound! Spike doubles over in pain and Harvey grabs him, hooking the arms...

...

...and drops Spike with the 363!

"363 by Harvey! Spike gets drilled there!" Nick exclaims.

"I think it's safe to stick a fork in the dragon now, Nick." Chip quipped.

However, Harvey doesn't go for a pin. Instead, he turns Spike into position, grabs an arm and a leg...

...

...and locks in the Chain of Command!

"And there's the Chain of Command locked in too! Spike is defenseless right now!" Nick calls.

"Oh man, Spike's got to be in agony! That is not an easy hold to break, especially at this point!" Chip winces.

Indeed, Spike struggles in pain from the hold as Harvey wrenches it in as hard as he can. Spike tries to reach the ropes, but he is in the middle of the ring and almost completely immobilized. Realizing escape is futile, Spike starts tapping madly!

"Spike taps! Harvey's the winner!" Nick exclaims.

**("The Past Should Stay Dead" by Emarosa plays)**

"Here is your winner, Harvey McKenzie!"

Harvey keeps the hold in for a few seconds before releasing Spike and getting up, cocky smirk on his face with the crowd booing loudly. The ref tries to raise his arm, but Harvey pulls it away roughly before climbing the nearest turnbuckle and making the Legend Killer pose, almost trying to get the crowd to boo him more. The crowd is all too pleased to oblige.

"Harvey McKenzie emerges victorious in his debut match!" Nick says.

"Take nothing away from Spike, but that was indeed a pretty impressive debut for young Harvey. He may be in with a shot of winning this after all." Chip muses.

Harvey gets off the turnbuckle and looks down at the fallen Spike, smirking evilly all the while. He steps on Spike's face as he leaves the ring to yet more boos from the crowd before heading up the ramp, proclaiming loudly that soon, he would be champion.

* * *

The camera cuts backstage again for another interview. For some reason, 'Smells Like Nirvana' by 'Weird' Al Yankovic is playing in the background...

...A reason that becomes clear (at least to some) when the identity of the interviewer is revealed.

"DUUUUUUUUDES...and chicks. I'm 90s Kid from Atop the Fourth Wall! And I'm here to present you with this special intervieeeeew!" explained the misplaced child of the 90s. "And now, my totally awesome guest at this time..." At this point, 90s Kid stopped, realizing something.

"Um...dude?" he said. "Who am I supposed to be interviewing again?" Sounds of groaning are heard before someone informs him that he's supposed to be interviewing...

"Super Macho Man!" 90s Kid abruptly exclaimed. The _Punch-Out!_ character himself appeared onscreen, with an expression that screamed "Why is this guy interviewing me?"

"So, Macho dude," 90s Kid begins. "later tonight, you're gonna be competing against some dude called Robotboy in the title tournament. So...any thoughts on the tournament? Or maybe the match?"

"Well, my first thought would have to be...why in the hell are you interviewing me?! You DARE forget my name?! You aren't worthy of being near me! Go back to watching Power Rangers or something, I'm interviewing myself!"

Macho then takes the mic away and shoves 90s Kid away roughly (causing the music to stop abruptly) before starting to speak again, flexing and posing all the while. "Now what does Super Macho Man think of this tourney? Well frankly, I think it's a huge waste of time! Rachel oughta just give me the belt right now and save herself the trouble! Everyone knows that I'm the absolute best athlete on this roster. No one here can even hold a candle to my ability in the ring! Especially not my opponent tonight...Robotboy."

Macho scoffs upon mentioning his foe. "Robotboy." he says dismissively. "What a joke of a character. If he was smart, he'd forfeit the match and save himself the trouble...but I guess when you're programmed with the mind of a not-too-bright Japanese exchange student, there's not much room in the old processor for actual thinking. Would explain why he always ends up solving his problems by shooting them repeatedly. Fact is, though, that when it comes to wrestling, I'll school that third-rate robot, just like I'll school everyone else on the roster! And at the end of it all...after Uprising...when it's all said and done...I will be WND's first ever World champion. Because I am...SUPER! MACHO! MAAAAAAAN!"

With that, Macho roughly shoves the mic back to a recovering 90s Kid before leaving in a huff. "Totally bogus...Back to you, dudes." 90s Kid manages to groan before collapsing on the floor.

* * *

"Some strong words there from Super Macho Man." Chip says simply.

"Later on, we'll be seeing if he can back those words up." Nick says. "Right now, though, it's back to the ring."

**("Tearing The Veil From Grace" by Cradle of Filth plays)**

The lights dim in the arena, save for a lone spotlight under which **Voltar** emerges, with his L.O.S.E teammates Dr. Frogg and Red Menace close behind. Voltar poses rather hammily, trying to intimidate the audience...until that backfires when he somehow trips over himself as he's approaching the ring, triggering giggles in the crowd. Red hurriedly helps his leader up, and Voltar quickly brushes him away before entering the ring, trying to salvage his dignity.

"The followin' first round match in the WND Championship tournament is scheduled for one fall! Introducin' first, accompanied to the ring by the League of Super Evil, from Metrotown, weighing 225 pounds, Voltar!" (Crowd boos/laughs 60/40)

"And here comes Voltar, the leader of the League of Super Evil from the animated series of the same name." Nick explains.

"Rumour has it that he's planning to become champion as part of some kind of evil plan or something." Chip noted. "All I have to say is that if he's as good at wrestling as he is at being evil...I think we're in no immediate danger."

**("Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" by Jump5 plays)**

**Stitch** rolls out onto the stage in ball form, popping out with a crazed expression on his face. He pulls out a couple of plasma blasters and shoots them wildly, pyro going off on the sides of the stage in sync with the shots fired. After running out of shots, he laughs maniacally before Lilo emerges and calms him down. Once that was done, the two headed down to the ring together.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Lilo Pelekai, now residin' in Hawaii, weighing 220 pounds, Stitch!" (Crowd cheers)

"Stitch comes from Disney's Lilo & Stitch movie, and the franchise that sprung from it." Nick explains.

"Given what I know of Stitch from his series and his career in Ring of Honor...well, let's just say I don't fancy Voltar's chances in this match." Chip states bluntly.

Stitch entered the ring, climbed the turnbuckle and snarled at the crowd, Lilo staying on the outside not far from the L.O.S.E members.

"Both competitors have someone in their corner tonight." Nick notices. "The ref may have to keep an eye on both Lilo and the League."

"Not so sure about Lilo, but definitely with the League." Chip adds. "I've heard they only know one way to fight: dirty."

"Are they any good at it, though?" Nick asks.

"That...remains to be seen." Chip deadpans.

Stitch got off the turnbuckle and stares across the ring at Voltar as the bell rings. The L.O.S.E leader starts taunting and trash talking Stitch off-mic, before approaching the reformed experiment and...holding his hands out for a test of strength?

"Voltar seems to be trying for a test of strength here. Not sure how wise that strategy is." Chip says.

Stitch looks confused for a second, but obliges...and almost instantly, Voltar is brought to his knees, thoroughly overpowered by the alien.

"There's your answer, Chip: It's not." Nick quips.

This situation continues for a good half-minute before Stitch, seemingly bored, pulls Voltar up and downs him again with a Headbutt. Voltar gets up, holding his head in pain, and gets Hammer Thrown into a turnbuckle back-first. The wannabe villain stumbles out of the corner, gets grabbed by Stitch, and launched with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex, landing about halfway across the ring!

"Oh yikes!" Chip exclaims. "That was one heck of a Suplex from someone Stitch's size!"

"Yeah, don't be fooled by the small size, folks." Nick tells the viewers. "Stitch has been known to lift much bigger guys with ease. Voltar was just no challenge."

Voltar, in considerable pain, tries to take a breather and sits in the corner - which doesn't work as Stitch runs and flattens him with a Cannonball Senton! Stitch pulls Voltar out for the first pin of the match, getting a near-fall. Stitch pulls Voltar back up and Irish Whips him into the ropes, then gives him a Free Fall Drop on the rebound, before running the ropes and hitting a Rolling Senton to the back. Stitch then picks him up and tries to go for Aloha Oe early...

...but Voltar slips out of it...and pokes Stitch in the eyes as he turns around!

"And there's that dirty play I was talking about!" Chip points out.

Lilo frowns on the outside as Stitch covers his eyes in shock and pain. Voltar takes advantage with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker, followed by an Inverted DDT. The villain goes for a cover, but barely gets 1 before Stitch powers out. Voltar stands in a corner and Stitch runs at him, but Voltar ducks and the experiment runs chest-first into the turnbuckles. Stitch backs up a bit, but Voltar sneaks up from behind and hits a Turnbuckle Bulldog. He then tries a Schoolboy roll-up, but gets a near-fall once again. He then locks in a Side Headlock on Stitch, trying to wear down the experiment.

"Voltar seems to have the advantage for now." Nick notes.

"From what I've seen of his show, however," Chip points out, "he can have trouble keeping the advantage. At least, without resorting to more cheating."

Voltar keeps the Headlock for about half a minute, but Stitch manages to stand up and plant the L.O.S.E leader with a Back Suplex. Both get up quickly, and Stitch charges at Voltar, but gets a Drop Toe Hold that sends him throat-first into the second rope. Voltar then chokes Stitch out, aided by the ropes, causing the ref to start counting. At four, Voltar breaks and the ref admonishes him for the dirty tactic...

...not seeing Doktor Frogg continuing to choke out Stitch from the outside!

"And now the League gets involved from the outside!" Nick calls.

Lilo protests against Frogg's unseen interference, but the evil genius releases right before the ref turns around. Voltar pulls Stitch to the center of the ring before hitting a Snap Suplex, followed by a Fist Drop right on the nose. Stitch sits up, holding his face, and Voltar hits the ropes into a Big Boot. Voltar goes for the pin...

1...

2...

...Stitch kicks out!

"Stitch kicking out of that, but Voltar's looking to press home his advantage!" Nick says.

"If he can avoid making any silly mistakes, he might stand a chance!" Chip says.

Voltar picks Stitch up and puts him in an Inverted Facelock, looking for the Reign of Terror and gloating all the while...

...but Stitch suddenly recovers and pushes him into the ropes...and drops him on the rebound with the Black Holio Slam!

"Voltar took too long with that...and a Black Holio Slam by Stitch! This could be it!"

Stitch goes for a quick cover!

1...

2...

...Voltar kicks out!

"No, not yet!" Nick corrects himself.

"See, that's my point!" Chip notes. "Voltar has to keep from making mistakes like that if he wants to win! Give Stitch an advantage and he will take advantage of it, and then you will pay for it,"

After regaining his bearings, Stitch gets up and waits for Voltar to do the same with a crazed looking grin on his face. As the L.O.S.E leader gets to a knee, Stitch tries to go for a Sick Kixx...

"Stitch looking to put Voltar away!" Chip says.

...

...but Red Menace, at Frogg's urging, grabs his leg before he can run!

"And again the League gets involved!" Nick says.

"Like I said, they only know one way to fight, and that's by cheating!" Chip reiterates.

Stitch turns around, snarling nastily at Red who quickly let's go out of fear. The ref turns his attentions to the L.O.S.E crew as well...allowing Voltar to low blow Stitch from behind!

"And a Low Blow now from the devious Voltar!" Nick exclaims.

Voltar then hooks Stitch up...and delivers the Reign of Terror!

"Reign of Terror by Voltar!" Nick exclaims. "Could this be it?"

Voltar tries for the pin...

1..

...

2...

...

...Stitch kicks out!

"Not yet! If Voltar can stay on him, though, he could just pull this off!" Chip says.

Voltar grips his mask in frustration as Lilo shouts encouragement to Stitch on the sidelines. He picks Stitch up again, but Stitch Headbutts Voltar in the gut, forcing him to let go and back up. Stitch gets up as Voltar charges at him...and gets dropped with a Flapjack!

"And Stitch takes back control with a big Flapjack!" Nick says.

Stitch pulls Voltar up and drops him with a big Vertical Suplex, followed by a Falling Headbutt. Voltar struggles to his feet, but gets picked up and dropped with a Powerslam! Stitch, now grinning like a madman, pulls Voltar up and Irish Whips him into a corner. The experiment tries to rush at Voltar, but runs directly into a boot to the face, staggering him. Voltar tries to take advantage, running the ropes for a Crossbody...only to be caught by Stitch...and thrown with a Fallaway Slam!

"Stitch is just tossing Voltar like a ragdoll now!" Chip says.

Stitch pins Voltar...

1...

2...

...

...Voltar barely kicks out at 2.9!

"But it's so far not enough to keep the League leader down for 3!" Nick stated.

Stitch growled, more annoyed than anything as he got up and back up, waiting for Voltar to rise. Once he was on his feet, Stitch kicked him in the gut and tried for a Powerbomb...but Voltar slipped out, landing on his feet in front of Stitch! He then kicked Stitch in the gut and tried for a DDT...but Stitch tripped him up...and Catapulted him across the ring! Voltar struggled to a knee as Stitch hit the ropes...

...

...and scored with the Sick Kixx!

"What a kick by Stitch!" Nick exclaims. "Voltar could be out after that!"

Stitch dropped down for the pin...

1..

2...

...

...Voltar shoots the shoulder up at 2.99!

"Still not yet!" Nick corrects himself.

"Voltar showing some resiliency here, but he's going to have to think of something quick to..." Chip starts before noticing that..."Wait, Red Menace is on the apron!"

Red Menace has indeed gotten onto the ring apron, gaining the ref's attention as well as Stitch's. Stitch looks about ready to throttle Red for the League's constant interferences, but Lilo, from the sidelines, redirects her friend's attention towards Voltar...and Doktor Frogg, who's slipped into the ring!

"And here comes Frogg! Yet more dirty play by the League coming up, it looks like!" Nick says.

"This must be the fourth or fifth time they've tried cheating, and this is only their first match!" Chip points out.

Frogg attempts to attack Stitch...but the alien simply blasts him with a right hand that sends him clear out of the ring again!

"Well, _that_ didn't quite work out for them." Nick deadpans.

Stitch snarls at Frogg, turning his attention back to Voltar...who lands another Low Blow! Red Menace finally drops off the apron as Voltar lifts Stitch up in a Fireman's Carry!

"Or maybe it did!" Chip says. "Voltar's got Stitch right where he wants him!"

Voltar tries to go for the Fall of Justice...but Stitch slips out behind Voltar and delivers an Inverted Suplex!

"Not for long, it looks like." Nick says. "Now Stitch may be about to put Voltar away!"

Stitch, ready to finish things, growls loudly to the audience as he lifts Voltar up by the arms, holding him in a Reverse Crucifix...

...before driving him down with the Aloha Oe!

"Aloha Oe by Stitch!" Nick calls.

"I think it's safe to stick a fork in Voltar because..."

Stitch turns over the L.O.S.E leader for a pin!

1...

"He..."

2...

"Is..."

...

...3!

"Finished!" Chip states. "Stitch is moving on!"

**("Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" by Jump5 plays)**

"Here's your winner, Stitch!"

Stitch gets up off Voltar, grinning like a madman as the crowd, and Lilo, cheers in approval. The ref raises Stitch's hand in victory, but Stitch soon breaks away from the ref, climbs the turnbuckles and gives an insane laugh to the crowd.

"Despite the best efforts of Voltar and the League of Super Evil, Stitch has won and will move on in the tournament!" Nick says.

"Looks like the League's plans for domination have been...put on hold for the time being." Chip says. "On the other hand, Stitch was extremely impressive in this win! He might be one to watch in this!"

Lilo eventually coaxes Stitch out of the ring and leads her friend out and up the ramp, patting him on the back and telling him "One down, Stitch! One down!" When the two reach the stage, Stitch turns around and gives one more laugh to the crowd, Lilo holding his hand in triumph before the two head to the back.

**[Transmission Interrupted]**

* * *

**Whew! Thought I'd never actually finish this! Well, anyway, here's the very first chapter of WND! Thanks to ForceWalker for helping with the promo bits! Hopefully the next chapter won't take quite so long!**

**Oh, and by the way, these first few chapters are mostly gonna be setup. The real storyline stuff will come after I've laid the groundwork.**

**So, till next time (hopefully soon)...ciao!**


	3. Op WRESTLE Transmission 1 Part 2

**[Connection Re-Established]**

"Welcome back, folks." Nick says as the show returns to air. "If you're just joining us, we're in the middle of the first round of a tournament to decide the first ever WND World Champion."

"So far, we've had Yakko Warner, Harvey McKenzie and Stitch punch their tickets to the next round." Chip explains. "There's still five spots left in the next round, and another one is about to be filled right now."

**("Someday I'll be Saturday Night" by Bon Jovi plays)**

_**Zak Saturday**_ comes out onto the stage, holding the Claw over his shoulder to cheers from the crowd. As the music picked up, he held the Claw high above his head, before pointing it in the direction of the ring. He then made his way towards said ring, high-fiving nearby fans on his way, before getting on the apron, entering the ring and climbing a turnbuckle, raising the Claw one more time.

"The followin' first round match in the WND Championship tournament is scheduled for one fall!" Finevoice announces. "Introducin' first, from Parts Unknown, weighing 227 pounds, Zak Saturday!"

"Zak is from the rather little-known Cartoon Network series  _The Secret Saturdays_." Nick explains. "Having spent most of his life dealing with cryptids, wrestling should comparatively be easy for him."

"Well, anyone who has to work with the likes of the Loch Ness Monster and the Jersey Devil has to be pretty tough in my book." Chip agrees. "Today, though, he'll be facing something more human, yet more mysterious than any cryptid out there."

**("Jessica" by the Allman Brothers plays)**

_**The Stig**_ walks out onto the stage in his usual stoic manner, crossing his arms and regarding the booing crowd. Coming out with him is Richard Hammond, who, with some difficulty, directs him towards the ring. Though he seems somewhat confused by the ring steps, the ring ropes, and the ring itself, he eventually climbs into the squared circle, staring stoically with his arms still crossed.

"And his opponent," Finevoice continues. "Accompanied to the ring by Richard Hammond, from Dunsfold, England, weighing 275 pounds, The Stig!"

"The Stig is known as the tame racing driver from the popular British motoring TV series Top Gear." Nick explains. "Beyond that, everything about this man is just speculation and rumor."

"Some say that he was the true Anonymus GM of Raw, but left before being discovered. And that he too is a master of 1000 holds - though about 100 of them are 'armbar'." Chip quipped. "All we know for sure is that he's the Stig - and that if he wins here, he'll be one step closer to possibly being WND's first World Champion."

The Stig and Zak both ready themselves as the bell rings to start the match. Stig slowly approaches his adversary, but Zak rushes up to him and starts hammering him with forearm shots...that seem to have little, if any, effect on the tame racing driver. Quickly realizing the futility of his strategy, Zak hits the ropes and runs for a Shoulder Block...except that he's the one who ends up on the ground, with Stig not even looking phased.

"As they say in Top Gear, that's not gone well." Nick quipped.

"That's putting it lightly, Nick." Chip agreed. "Stig looks like he barely noticed anything Zak just did!"

Zak gets up in a bit of a daze, and the Stig decides to act, clobbering Zak with a barrage of punches before downing him with a Throat Thrust. Zak struggles to his feet, but the Stig Hammer Throws him into a turnbuckle, before following him in for a Stinger Splash. Stig then grabs Zak's arm and pulls him out of the corner into a Short-Arm Clothesline, before running the ropes and hitting an Elbow Drop to the chest.

"Stig on the offensive now, and having much more luck at it than Zak." Nick observes.

"Right now he's attacking Zak like he was the throttle of a new supercar!" Chip quips.

Stig picks Zak back up and hits a Scoop Slam, followed by a Running Leg Drop. Then...for some reason, he just stands confused for a few seconds, alternating between looking at Hammond on the outside and stomping on Zak to keep the cryptozoologist down.

"Say, does the Stig look a bit...confused to you, Nick?" Chip asks.

"Sure does, Chip." Nick agrees. "Something tells me he may not have been told all the basics of the whole 'pro wrestling' thing."

Hammond shouts instructions to the tame racing driver, who nods in comprehension. He moves to pin Zak...

...but gets caught in a Small Package!

"Woah! That moment of hesitation may have cost the Stig!" Chip calls.

1...

...Stig quickly kicks out!

"Nope, Stig's too fresh for that right now." Nick corrects. "Still, that could have been quite the costly error from the racing driver!"

Both wrestlers scramble to their feet and Zak throws a right hand...but the Stig blocks and hits a Headbutt. Zak staggers into the ropes and Stig Irish Whips him...then runs the ropes himself to catch the Secret Saturday with a huge Running Boot!

"And a Big Boot from Stig almost knocked Zak's head off there!" Nick calls.

Stig then goes for a pin...by simply pushing his foot down onto Zak's chest.

1...

2...

...Zak kicks out.

"Zak kicking out of a pretty poor cover by the Stig." Nick says.

"The weird thing is I can't tell if that was out of cockiness or just Stig not knowing another way to do it." Chip notes.

Stig picks Zak back up and delivers an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex, causing Zak to roll to the apron from the impact. After getting more instructions from Hammond, Stig goes to pursue Zak...but gets an Outside-In Shoulder Block from the young cryptid controller. As the tame racing driver doubles over in pain, Zak springboards off the ropes...

...

...and lands a Double Foot Stomp to the back of the Stig!

"Holy crud!" Chip exclaims. "What a move by Zak! The Stig is down off that Double Foot Stomp!"

"Not for long, though." Nick points out. "Looks like he's already getting up!"

Indeed, the Stig is already rising to his feet, albeit groggily. Zak, noticing this, hits Stig with a Roundhouse Kick that staggers, but doesn't drop the tame racing driver. A Superkick still fails to put Stig on his back. Zak resorts to running the ropes and hitting an Enziguri, which does drop the Stig...to his knees. Undeterred, Zak runs the ropes again and executes an Oklahoma Roll!

"Oklahoma Roll off a trio of kicks by Zak - he could have it here!"

1...

2...

...Stig powers out!

"Nope." Chip corrects himself. "Stig's still got too much gas left in the tank! ...See what I did there? Gas? Petrol? Cars?"

"Yes, I see what you did. And I wish I didn't." Nick groans.

Zak pulls Stig up and tries for a Suplex, but the larger racing driver counters and hits a Splex of his own. Stig then picks Zak up, holds him over his shoulder, and hits a Snake Eyes. Zak stumbles out of the corner, holding his face in pain, and is suddenly grabbed and hit with an Oklahoma Stampede by Stig. Zk slowly gets to his feet, and the Stig follows up with the GTR, afterwards going for a pin...while Zak is face-down on the mat.

"Uh, Stig? That pin's not gonna take." Chip points out.

"Another mistake by the Stig here, not only making him look a bit silly, but also giving Zak some time to recover!" Nick notes.

Hammond on the outside (and the referee on the inside) also inform the Stig of his mistake, and the tame racing driver rolls Zak onto his back to pin him properly.

1...

2...

...

...Zak kicks out!

"Zak survives thanks in part to that big mistake by the Stig." Nick calls.

"Some say that he doesn't actually understand certain concepts in wrestling. Based on this, I'd say they we're right." Chip pipes in.

Stig then picks up Zak and hits a Pendulum Backbreaker, before turning him over and locking in the Toyota Hi-Lock!

"Toyota Hi-Lock now by the Stig!" Nick calls. "He may not understand pins very well, but he could force Zak to submit with this!"

"Looks like they're a bit close to the ropes, though!" Chip points out.

The Stig pulls back as hard as possible as Zak screams in pain, trying to reach for the ropes...

...and Chip's analysis proves correct, as he's easily able to make it. Stig, however, doesn't seem to register this, keeping the hold locked in despite the ref's instructions to break it. Only Hammond's instructions, given as the ref's count hits four, get the Stig to release the hold, after which his body language suggests a mix of anger and confusion.

"Stig's really been making quite a few basic mistakes so far in this match." Nick mentions. "I'm starting to wonder how much of the wrestling concept he actually understands."

"Maybe Hammond helped teach him how to wrestle? Would help explain his spotty wrestling knowledge." Chip shrugs.

Stig moves to pick Zak up...but the Secret Scientist lands a few punches to the gut, stunning the tame racing driver before landing a Sitout Jawbreaker. Stig is staggered by this sudden burst of offense but still recovers enough to try a Clothesline...only to get lifted up by Zak and hit with the Call of Kur! Stig, however is still standing, albeit staggering and holding his chest...before being dropped by a Jumping DDT! Zak foes for the cover...

1...

2...

...

...

...Stig kicks out!

"Stig kicking out of that burst of offense from Zak, but his mistakes and subsequent failure to put Zak away is really coming back to haunt him!" Nick says.

"And now it looks like Zak is the one looking to put Stig away!" Chip adds.

Zak gets up and backs up, waiting for the Stig to rise as Richard Hammond panics at ringside. When Stig reaches a vertical base, Zak rushes towards him for the Saturday Night Fever...

...but Stig manages to lift Zak up in a Fireman's Carry, shifts him around...

...

...and drives him down with a Powerbomb!

"But the Stig takes him back down with that big Powerbomb!" Nick says.

"Zak's in trouble here..." Chip says. "The Stig is stalking the Secret Scientist!"

True enough, Stig is crouched in a corner as Zak struggles to his feet. Soon, Zak turns around...

...Stig runs full speed...

...

...and nails the Veyron Blast! Zak goes down like a house of cards!

"Veyron Blast! Stig got all of it!" Nick calls.

"And Zak Saturday is down and out!" Chip adds.

Stig moves over to Zak, likely to pin him, but then Hammond barks out some instructions to "Send a message!" At this, Stig slowly picks Zak up...lifts him onto his shoulders...

...and drives him down with the Caravan Crunch!

"And now the Caravan Crunch! What was that even for?" Nick wonders.

"Probably just what Hammond said: to send a message!" Chip says.

Finally, Stig goes and pins Zak's unmoving body...

1...

2...

3.

**("Jessica" by the Allman Brothers plays)**

"Here's your winner, the Stig!"

The Stig gets off Zak and stands up, crossing his arms in his usual fashion. Hammond gets into the ring and does the celebrating for Stig, bragging, berating the downed Zak, and claiming Stig would be the next champion and all. Stig himself, though, didn't move a muscle.

"Despite some rather strange mistakes, that was a pretty dominant win by Top Gear's tame racing driver!" Nick says.

"It was certainly an impressive performance, mistakes notwithstanding. If Hammond can iron out those bumps...we could be looking at WND's first champion in the Stig." Chip agrees.

With Hammond singing his praises (and occasionally mugging for the camera) behind him, the Stig exits the ring and leaves without a word, stopping only to look behind at his defeated opponent before going to the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the backstage area - specifically the locker room of the Wario Bros - Wario and his allies were busy talking strategy...of sorts.

"All-a right, Waluigi. You know the plan-a?" Wario asked his lanky partner-in-crime.

"Yes-a!" Waluigi replied, giving a thumbs up. "We're all-a set!"

"Excellent!" Wario laughed evilly. "That stupid-a kid won't even know what-a hit him! That match is as-a good as mine!"

"And why exactly is that?" asked an offscreen voice. Hoagie Gilligan and Wally Beatles then walk in, Wally glaring at the Warios under his blond bowl cut. The Warios glare back, seeming to ignore the question.

"What-a do you two  _bambinos_  want?!" Wario questions. "We're-a busy!"

"Nothing much...just to make sure that you two weren't getting up to anything before your match with our friend later." Wally answers.

"Really-a?" Waluigi asks incredulously. "You came-a all the way here just to make-a sure we wouldn't cheat-a?!"

"Actually, Nigel himself kinda sent us." Hoagie admits with a shrug. "He actually wanted us to check everybody...he's a little paranoid like that."

"Well, I can-a assure you, that-a paranoia is completely unwarranted-a." Wario says. "I'm-a perfectly able and-a prepared to crush your friend clean as a sheet-a."

Just then, 9-Volt walks into the picture, pushing a wheelbarrow filled with random items and even a few Mario power-ups, such as Fire Flowers and Metal Boxes.

"Hey, Wario, I got all the stuff you said you wanted, but I don't see why you'd need  _all_ of this stuff to cheat..." Volt trails off when he notices what's going on. "Uh...bad timing, huh?"

Wario glares at Volt before noticing that the KND operatives were glaring at  _him_. "Uh...IT WAS HIS-A IDEA!" he tried to claim, pointing at Volt.

Wally just rolled his eyes and continued to glare. "Listen up, ya oversized meatball. You'd better keep it clean in that match, 'cause if you or yer buddies try ta screw our friend outta that match, we're gonna find you and make you pay. Understand?" he growls.

"Eh, fine!" Wario grumbles. "I'll-a squash him-a clean! Now get your  _bambino_  behinds outta ma face!" Seemingly satisfied with this answer, the operatives comply, Wally giving him the 'I'm Watching You' gesture as he follows Hoagie out.

"...Well...so much for that." 9-Volt says. "Time to come up with a new plan, huh?"

"No need-a..." Wario said. "I said I could-a beat Uno clean, and I will-a beat him clean-a! Tonight, Imma knocking him out, and after that, Imma crushing anyone who stands between me and that-a belt! Because I'm-a Wario...and IMMA GONNE WEEEEEN!"

With that, Wario let's out a loud belly laugh as the camera cuts back to ringside.

* * *

"Well, so far Wario's been outed as a bad liar and a potential dirty player." Nick deadpans.

**("Black or White" by Bleeding in Stereo plays)**

_**Lack-Two**  _walks out, a cool, calm expression on his face as he looks out to the cheering crowd. He makes his way down to the ring, slapping hands with the fans and even kissing the hand of a nearby female fan, giving her a wink as he enters the squared circle. He stands on a turnbuckle and tips his visor over his eyes, then raises a fist in the air.

"The followin' first round match in the WND Championship tournament is scheduled for one fall!" Finevoice announces. "Introducin' first, from Aspertia City, weighin' 222 pounds, Lack-Two!"

"Yes, you heard that right folks, Lack-Two is his name. Or at least the name he goes by in Japan since his manga hasn't been translated yet." Nick deadpans. "Anyway, this guy is from the Pokémon Adventures manga series and is based off the male player character in the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 games."

"I've heard he's actually a member of the International Police, actually." Chip notes. "He can certainly handle himself even without Pokémon to back him up, but it's worth noting that his opponent's no stranger to danger either."

**("Man With a Plan" by Chapal of Rock plays)**

_**Griff Simmons**_ saunters out, with an unbelievably smug look on his face as the crowd booed loudly. He seems to relish this, however, strolling to the ring with all the swagger of 'The' Brian Kendrick (though looking less silly) and trying to urge the crowd to boo louder. Eventually, he enters the ring, splaying his arms to a rousingly negative response.

"And his opponent, from Aspen, Colorado, weighin' 199 pounds, the 'King of the Mountains', Griff Simmons!"

"This isn't Griff's first foray into a Fiction Wrestling ring." Nick explains. "The  _SSX_  character has also competed in CCW, albeit with little success. This is, however, the first time I can remember where he's received this negative a response."

"Probably has something to do with that 2012  _SSX_  game, where, as I understand it, he ditched the SSX team and almost screwed them out of riding down dangerous mountains or something." Chip adds. "Point is, this is a new Griff Simmons: cocky, arrogant and hates settling for second place. And something tells me he'll do anything and go through anyone to become the first WND Champion."

Griff eventually stops showboating and readies himself for the match. Lack-Two does the same, pumping himself up as the bell rings. Immediately, the two meet in the center and lock up, jostling for position. Griff manages to perform a Standing Switch, getting Lack-Two in a Waistlock. Lack-Two, though, manages to hit a couple of Elbows to the chin, stunning the snowboarder, before turning around and getting him in a Front Facelock. Before he can do anything, though, Griff trips him up and goes for a Jackknife Pin, but Lack-Two kicks out before one. Both scramble to their feet, and the Pokémon character strikes first, dropping Griff with a Clothesline. Griff gets up again but gets downed by a Dropkick. Lack-Two then runs the ropes and delivers a Jumping Knee Drop to the face. Lack-Two tries for a pin...

1...

Quick kick out by Griff!

"Lack-Two seems to have taken control after that opening exchange." Nick calls.

"Silly name aside, he's got to Griff grounded and slowed down." Chip says. "Griff's definitely the faster of the two, so Lack-Two definitely needs to keep him grounded."

Griff gets back to his feet, but Lack-Two kicks him in the gut and lands a Saito Suplex. Griff rises again, but is dropped again by a Swinging Neckbreaker. Lack-Two then lands a Pointed Elbow Drop to the face of the snowboarder, then picks him back up and fakes an Irish Whip...before pulling him back for a Snap Scoop Powerslam. He drops down and hooks the leg...

1...

2...

...Griff kicks out.

Lack-Two picks Griff up again and hits a few Forearm Shots that back him into the ropes. He then goes for an Irish Whip - a real one this time - but Griff...dives feet first through the ropes, grabbing the top rope on the way. As Lack-Two goes to see what he's doing, Griff suddenly Skins the Cat, uses his legs to grab Lack-Two by the head, and transition into a Headscissors Takedown!

"Woah! There's something you don't see everyday!" Nick exclaims.

Lack-Two gets up surprised, and eats a Dropkick from Griff. He gets up again, but Griff lands a Facebreaker DDT. As Lack-Two stumbles back, holding his face in pain, Griff runs to the ropes...and hits a Springboard Crossbody!

"And Griff has taken to the air! This is exactly what Lack-Two needed to avoid!" Chip says.

Griff stays on top for a pin...

1...

2...

...Lack-Two kicks out!

Griff quickly picks Lack-Two up, Whips him into the ropes, and catches him on the rebound with a Spinning Wheel Kick. He then splays his arms in a pose, the crowd booing in response, before hitting the ropes and landing a Springboard Moonsault. He then picks Lack-Two up in a Body Slam position, goes to the corner and puts him in just such a way...that he falls into a Tree of Woe. Smirking, he then jumps up and steps right on Lack-Two's groin, running his hands through his hair and posing Dolph Ziggler style.

"And there's some cockiness and illegal tactics being displayed by Griff." Nick says.

"Frankly, if I had an opponent in a position like that, I'd do something a bit more...impactful than standing on his nether regions." Cip mentions.

As he says this, Griff gets down at the ref's insistence. He then backs up into the opposite corner, points at his struggling opponent...then runs and nails Lack-Two with a Hesitation Dropkick!

"Something like that, maybe!" Chip exclaims.

"Griff is firmly in control now!" Nick states.

Lack-Two slumps to the floor and Griff pins him...

1..

2...

...Kickout!

"But never underestimate the toughness of a Pokémon character!" Nick exclaims.

"Don't believe us? Just ask a Digimon character." Chip quips.

Griff picks Lack-Two up and kicks him in the gut, before hitting the ropes for the Griffeeti...which Lack-Two is able to dodge! He then grabs the snowboarder by the legs and Catapults him face-first into a turnbuckle. Griff stumbles backwards in a daze and Lack-Two grabs him and lands an Inverted Suplex. Griff gets to his knees in pain, but receives a Boot to the face from the Pokémon character. Lack-Two pins him...

1...

2...

...

...Kickout!

Lack-Two picks Griff up and Whips him into the ropes, but the snowboarder ducks a clothesline, rebounds...

...

...and lands the Griffeeti!

"Lack-Two looked like he was going to regain the advantage, but the Griffeeti from Griff stopped that dead in it's tracks!" Nick calls.

Griff goes for the cover...

1...

2...

...

...Kickout again!

"But Lack-Two's still refusing to stay down!" Chip says.

By now, Griff was starting to get a bit annoyed. He picks up Lack-Two and throws him towards the corner with an Overhead Belly-To-Belly, before kipping up...and signaling for the finish.

"This could be it, though! Griff's looking for the Deadly Descent!" Nick states.

After making sure Lack-Two was in perfect position, Griff does indeed go for the move. He leaps onto the middle turnbuckle...then the top...

...and jumps off...

...

...into a pair of upraised knees!

"Oh! He sure went looking for it, all he found was knees to the gut!" Chip says.

Griff stumbles, holding his midsection in pain...and gets grabbed by a recovered Lack-Two and drilled with a Michinoku Driver!

"A sudden Michinoku Driver from the Pokémon character! He may have just pulled a victory out of his pants!" Chip exclaims.

Lack-Two covers for 1...

2...

...

Griff kicks out at 2.89!

"Not yet, but this may just be the chance that Lack-Two needs to get back into this match!" Nick says.

Lack-Two pulls Griff up and downs him again with a hard Lariat. Griff uses the ropes to get to his feet, but gets some Forearm Shots to the face from the Pokémon Police officer, before being Whipped across and met with a Spinebuster on the rebound. Not content with that, he picks Griff up again...and drops him a Hangman's Neckbreaker! He goes for a pin...

1...

2...

...

...

...Griff kicks out at 2.95!

"Now it's Griff's turn to show some resiliency of his own!" Nick states.

Lack-Two pulls Griff up again and hits a Snap Suplex. Then, still holding on to the snowboarder, he pulls him up again and lands a Slingshot Suplex!  _Still_ holding on afterwards, he lifts Griff up once more...and drops him with the Genesect Driver!

"A trio of Suplex-type moves! Could that be it?" Nick calls.

Lack-Two tries for a cover...

1...

...

2...

...

...Griff kicks out at 2.98!

"No! Griff barely survives!" Chip says.

Now it's Lack-Two's turn to be frustrated, running his hand through his silly hair. He drags Griff into position, then starts climbing for  _his_  top rope finisher.

"Lack-Two's looking for the Victory Star now! If he hits this, Griff's done for sure!" Chip exclaims.

Lack-Two gets up top and readies himself to jump...

...but Griff suddenly kips up...

...

...and stumbles into the ropes, causing Lack-Two to lose his balance and crotch himself on the turnbuckle!

"Oooohhhh...that's gonna hurt in the morning!" Chip winced.

"In the morning? I'm pretty sure it's hurting now, and that Griff's going to take advantage of that!" Nick points out.

Griff does indeed take advantage, quickly getting his bearings before leaping up top to join Lack-Two...

...

...before sending him down to the mat with a top rope SSX Factor!

"See what I mean?! Griff just KO'd Lack-Two with that MASSIVE SSX Factor!" Nick exclaims.

"I see it, but Lack-Two just felt all of it!" Chip agrees.

As the Pokémon character lays seemingly half-dead on the mat, Griff drags him into position, taunts to the crowd a bit...

...jumps onto the middle turnbuckle...then the top...

...

...and this time lands the Deadly Descent!

"And now the Deadly Descent! This time he hits it!" Nick calls.

Griff stays on top for the pin, hooking the leg...

1...

2...

...

...

3!

"And that's it! Griff Simmons is moving on!" Chip calls.

**("Man With A Plan" by Chapal of Rock plays)**

"Here is your winner, 'the King of the Mountains', Griff Simmons!"

Griff slowly got off his opponent, panting slightly but with an arrogant smirk on his face nonetheless. Once he was standing, the ref raised his hand in victory to a less-than-positive reaction as Griff simply said "Piece of cake..." Once the ref let go, he walked to the ropes and hung off them, gazing at the crowd before pointing to himself and yelling "THAT TITLE IS MINE!" to which the crowd responded even less positively.

"Despite a game effort from Lack-Two, it's SSX's 'King of the Mountains' who's moving on in the tournament!" Nick calls.

"It was definitely an impressive performance, but given those who've already moved on, I'd say that Griff would be an outside bet at best to win it all. Knowing him, though, that's only going to encourage him further." Chip says.

Griff slides out of the ring and backs up the ramp with a triumphant and smug expression, holding one hand up in a rock sign to boos from the crowd before heading to the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room backstage, a seven-year-old dressed as what looked like a cross between Batman and Darkwing Duck prepared for an interview.

"Greetings, viewers." he said, trying to sound tough. "It is I, the Tommy. Earlier, you no doubt heard from the man called Super Macho Man. Well, here with me, I have his opponent tonight: Robotboy."

The young robot himself walked into view in his normal mode, looking more confused than anything else.

"So, Robotboy..." (The) Tommy begins.

"Why we doing interview in dark room with lights off?" Robotboy asks, cutting off the Tommy.

"Uh...because...uh...oh never mind." Tommy sighs, turning on the lights and reverting to his usual tone of voice. "Let's just do this...so Robotboy, after what Macho Man said about you, do you have anything to say in response before your match?"

"Yes." Robotboy begins. "Macho Man say a lot of mean things about Robotboy. But all Robotboy get out of it, is that he not take Robotboy seriously as opponent. Well, if Macho Man want think that way...that okay by Robotboy."

"Wait, really?" Tommy asks, confused.

"Yes. Robotboy perfectly okay with that. Robotboy just hope Macho Man not feel too embarrassed after Robotboy drop him on head, pin him in middle of ring, and give him humiliating first round loss en route to becoming first-ever WND Champion!"

With that, Robotboy heads off. "Short, sweet and to the point." Tommy mused. "Back to ringside!"

* * *

"Well, Robotboy sure seems ready to play." Chip mused.

"He sure does, Chip." Nick agrees. "But is he ready enough to defeat the the  _Punch-Out!_ narcissist known as Super Macho Man? We'll find out right about..."

**("Pomp and Circumstance (Black Machismo Remix)" by Dale Oliver plays)**

"...now!"

A red carpet rolls out onto the entrance ramp and a few random photographers popped in to capture the arrival of  ** _Super Macho Man_**. The arrogant boxer posed and flexed for the cameras for a good minute before making his way towards the ring, the paparazzi following him all the way. Once he reaches the ring, he casually shoos away the photographers, before climbing into the ring and showing off his physique to the booing crowd.

"The followin' first round match in the WND Championship tournament is scheduled for one fall!" Finevoice announces. "Introducin' first, from Hollywood, California, weighin' 242 pounds, Super Macho Man!" (Crowd boos)

"Where the heck did those guys come from?" Chip asks, referring of course to the posse of photographers.

"It's the paparazzi, Chip." Nick deadpans. "They always find a way in."

"Ah yes." Chip says. "Anyway, Super Macho Man here is from Nintendo's  _Punch-Out!_  games. He tends to be among the top ranked opponents in every game he's in and looks to continue that success in the wrestling ring."

"Macho is definitely a strong contender with some powerful moves, but will he handle the shift from boxing to wrestling as well as his compatriots in CCW?" Nick wonders. "And more to the point, will that boxing background be much of a help..."

**("The Ends" by Basement Jaxx plays)**

"...against a robotic fighting machine?"

_**Robotboy**_ , still in normal mode, jumps out amidst a blast of silvery-blue pyro, the crowd cheering in response. The young robot looked out to the crowd with a smile before heading to the ring, slapping hands with some fans along the way. He slid into the ring and climbed a turnbuckle, making a peace sign to more cheers. All the while, Macho looked on with a cocky, almost bored expression.

"And his opponent, from an undisclosed location, weighin' 205 pounds, Robotboy!" (Crowd cheers)

"Robotboy hails from the show of the same name that aired on Cartoon Network for a while." Nick explains. "He may look cute and childish, but he's still a robot fighting machine designed to level entire armies."

"Robotboy told me earlier that he's using his normal mode for matches because he thought his super-activated mode would be overkill, and that his normal mode would be all he needs. Right now against Super Macho Man would be a good time to put that theory to the test." Chip elaborates.

Robotboy gets off the turnbuckle and studies his opponent determinedly. Super Macho Man, though, looks disinterested as the bell rings, even saying "Let's get this over with, I got things to do."

"Macho is really not taking Robotboy as a threat." Nick notes. "He could be regretting it if he keeps that up..."

Macho saunters out to the middle of the ring to meet up with his smaller robot opponent. Robotboy offers a smile and a handshake, but Macho just pie-faces him away. He then tries a Clothesline, but Robotboy turns that into an Arm Drag, surprising the Nintendo boxer. He tries again, only to be met with the same result. He goes a third time, and this time runs into a Dropkick! After this, Macho heads to the outside in surprise, drawing boos.

"I don't think this was quite how Macho expected this to go." Nick quipped.

Macho tries to formulate a new plan at ringside...but doesn't have long to think befor Robotboy launches himself at Macho with a Suicide Dive!

"And I think he really didn't expect that Suicide Dive out of Robotboy!" Nick adds.

"Robotboy has taken firm control of this match!" Chip says.

Robotboy, feeling rather pleased with himself, throws Macho under the ropes and into the ring, before getting onto the apron. Macho Man gets to his feet and Robotboy tries for a Springboard attack...

...but as he jumps, Macho runs the opposite ropes and Shoulder Blocks Robotboy clean out of the air!

"And now I think he's just  _lost_  control! What a brutal Running Shoulder Block from Super Macho Man!" Chip says.

Macho quickly shrugs off the impact and picks Robotboy up, Hammer Throwing him into a corner before following him in and battering him with a barrage of fists. The ref manages to force him to stop this, so Macho instead pulls Robotboy out of the corner and drops him with a Scoop Slam, before hitting the ropes for a Jumping Knee Drop. He then pins Robotboy...

1...

...Quick kick out. Macho quickly mounts Robotboy and starts raining down more vicious punches.

"Macho with some hard fists to the head of Robotboy. He may be arrogant, but he didn't become a top contender in the WVBA without reason." Nick notes.

"Macho Man is definitely in the driver's seat of the match at this point." Chip adds.

Eventually, the ref manages to pry Macho off Robotboy. The boxer just shrugs and poses some more to boos from the crowd. He goes to pick Robotboy up again, Whipping him into the ropes...

...which leads to Robotboy clocking him with a Springboard Back Elbow! Macho is dazed and Robotboy follows up with a Flying Forearm and a Jumping Fist Drop! Robotboy tries for a pin...

1...

...Macho kicks out at 1.9. Robotboy tries to pick Macho up, but the  _Punch-Out!_ character stuns him with an Uppercut and a Bionic Elbow, sending Robotboy onto the second rope. Macho then ran the ropes, leaped at Robotboy and crushed him with his body weight. Robotboy slumped to the mat in a heap and Macho made a rather lacklustre cover...

1...

2...

...Robotboy kicks out at 2.2. Macho then picks up Robotboy and slams him across his knee for a Backbreaker, keeping him on there in a submission move, taunting and trash talking the whole time.

"Macho Man seems to be trying to wear Robotboy down with that Backbreaker submission. He's bending him in ways that robot was never designed to bend in." Nick analyzes.

"So far he's done a pretty good job of using his superior size and power against the smaller Robotboy." Chip says.

As Macho amps up the pressure, the ref asks Robotboy if he wants to give up, but the robot wrestler refuses and starts elbowing Macho in the side. After about ten of these, Macho releases him, sending Robotboy to the ground. He slowly gets to his feet, holding his back in pain...

...and ducks a Big Boot from Macho Man! Macho stumbles in surprise, turns around and eats an Enziguri! The arrogant boxer is dazed and Robotboy runs the ropes...

...but gets lifted into a Military Press! Macho Man actually bench presses his smaller opponent like a set of dumbbells before dropping him into a Flapjack.

"Just when you thought Robotboy would regain the advantage, Macho stopped it with a brutal looking Press Flapjack!" Nick calls.

"That was some impressive power out of Super Macho Man!" Chip adds. "He could have it here!"

Macho goes for the pin...

1...

2...

...at 2.4, Macho suddenly pulls Robotboy up. He says "Not yet, I'm not done with this chump!" and starts stomping and dropping Elbows onto Robotboy's back.

"...I guess he didn't  _want_  to have it there." Chip quips.

"Macho Man breaks his own pin to continue punishing Robotboy. A move which could end up being known as 'The big mistake'." Nick says.

Eventually, Macho picks Robotboy up and hits a Back Suplex, before pausing to flex yet again. He then puts Robotboy in a Backbreaker Rack, says "Now watch this!" then goes for the Photo Op...

...

...but Robotboy slips out behind Macho, grabs him in a Rear Waistlock, and lands a surprise German Suplex!

"Macho took too long on that move! Robotboy could steal this one!" Chip exclaims.

Robotboy hangs on for the bridge...

1...

2...

...

...Macho kicks out!

"Not yet Chip, Macho kicks out to save his title hopes and his pride!" Nick calls.

Macho tries to get up, but Robotboy Dropkicks the legs out from under him, then hits a Shining Wizard. With Macho on his back, Robotboy rolls to the apron, measures his foe...

...

...and hits a Springboard Diving Headbutt!

"Robotboy drills Macho with a Springboard Headbutt! Macho could be finished!" Chip says.

"Hold that thought, Nick..." Nick interjects, noticing something...

...namely that Macho was starting to stand...with his hand wrapped around Robotboy's neck! Macho then lifted the surprised robot up with a confident smirk, before landing a Delayed Chokeslam!

"Chokeslam! Macho caught Robotboy before impact and he just planted him with that huge Chokeslam!" Nick says.

"Robotboy just has to be done after that!" Chip says.

Macho Man, clearly thinking the same, pins Robotboy...

1...

...

2...

...

...Robotboy kicks out at 2.75!

"No! Robotboy kicks out! Some impressive resiliency from the young robot!" Nick calls.

"I can't believe he's still in this match after that Chokeslam...and from the looks of it, neither can Macho!" Chip adds.

Indeed, Macho looks quite shocked at the kickout, but quickly shrugs it off and picks Robotboy up again. He puts him on his shoulders, runs forward for a Powerslam...

...but Robotboy slips off and pushes Macho into a turnbuckle! Machu stumbles back, and Robotboy rolls him up for a pin...

"Roll-Up by Robotboy! Robotboy could steal it!"

1...

...

2...

...

...Macho kicks out at 2.8!

"Nope! Macho still has too much left for that!" Chip corrects himself.

Macho quickly gets back up, but is stunned by a Savate Kick from Robotboy! The robot quickly takes advantage with a Spinning Neckbreaker! He then picks up Macho, Whips him into the ropes, and catches him on the rebound with the Ro-Bottom! With Macho Man down, Robotboy rolls out to the apron...

...

...and this time nails the Springboard Headbutt!

"Second time's the charm for Robotboy with that Headbutt! And it could be second time's the win for him too!" Nick says.

Robotboy covers...

1...

...

2...

...

...Macho kicks out at 2.9!

"Not quite yet, Nick! Macho's far from finished yet!" Chip says.

Robotboy picks Macho up and tries to set him up for the Kamikaze Krush. However, he has trouble lifting Macho to hit the move, the bigger boxer doing all he can to stay grounded. Suddenly, Macho manages to reach out...

...

...and jab Ro in the eye, forcing him to release Macho Man!

"Oh my! Macho Man going to the eyes!" Nick says.

"Macho's resorted to foul play to escape Robotboy's clutches! I don't think the ref saw it!" Chip adds.

Robotboy stumbles, holding his eye...

...and Macho Man grabs him and lands the Hang Ten!

"Side Slam Backbreaker by Macho Man!" Nick calls. "Robotboy's back must be killing him by now!"

Macho goes for the pin...

1...

...

2...

...

...Macho...pulls Robotboy up again!

"Macho...could have had it, but he's pulled Robotboy up!" Nick says.

"That's the second time he's done that in this match! He had this won, but he just wants to make a statement now, I think!" Chip adds.

"That seems to be a common thing around here, doesn't it?" Nick quips.

Macho Man says to the camera "I got one last thing..." before backing off, letting Robotboy groggily get to his feet.

"Statement aside, this could be it for Robotboy. Macho Man's setting up for his finisher, the Macho Lariato!" Nick says.

As Robotboy rises, holding his back in pain, Macho Poses thrice, saying "SUPER! MACHO! MAN!" each time (if you've played the Wii  _Punch-Out!_ game, you can guess what's coming.) before spinning towards Robotboy with his arm outstretched...

...

...but Robotboy ducks the Discus Lariat! With Macho stunned, Robotboy quickly lifts him onto his shoulders!

"No! He missed! And Robotboy's looking to take advantage!" Chip says.

Robotboy tries to go for the Robo-Drive...

...but Macho elbows him in the head, making him lose his grip! Macho slips out behind Ro and lands an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker, dazing Robotboy. He tries for the Macho Lariato again...

...misses again...

...

...and this time, Robotboy catches him in a Crucifix Pin!

"Another Swing and a Miss, and a Crucifix Pin! Could this be it?"

1...

...

2...

...

...3! Macho kicks out a second too late!

"Yes it is! Robotboy wins! Macho suffers an ego-crushing defeat!" Nick finishes.

**("The Ends" by Basement Jaxx plays)**

Robotboy is helped up by the ref, who raises the jubilant robot's hand in victory as the crowd cheers.. Despite his aching back, Robotboy is overjoyed at his first wrestling victory, climbing the turnbuckles and raising a peace sign to the crowd, who respond with cheers. Conversely, Macho Man is in disbelief, protesting to the ref that he had kicked out before three, but the ref remains adamant in his decision.

"Despite Super Macho Man dominating for most of this match, it's Robotboy who comes out with the big debut win!" Nick says.

"What a big win for Robotboy! And what a blow to the ego of Super Macho Man! He's gotta be steamed at being beaten by someone he didn't even take seriously as a threat!" Chip adds.

Robotboy hops off the turnbuckle, turns around...

...and gets a post-match Macho Lariato from an irate Super Macho Man! He then starts stomping away angrily at Robotboy as the crowd explodes in boos.

"Oh! Talk about sore losers! Super Macho Man with a vicious post-match assault on an unsuspecting Robotboy!" Nick exclaims.

"Called it! With an ego like his, Super Macho Man was never going to take a loss like that well, and it shows!" Chip agrees.

Macho continues to stomp away at Robotboy, throwing the ref aside when he tries to make him stop. Then, he picks up the defenseless robot, and puts him in a Gutwrench position.

"Now the sore loser Macho Man is about to KO Robotboy with the Total Wipeout!" Chip says.

Macho tries to lift Ro up for the Powerbomb...but Ro manages to slip out, lift Macho onto his own shoulders...and deliver the Robo-Drive!

"Robo-Drive! Robotboy reverses the Total Wipeout into the Robo-Drive! And Super Macho Man is in full retreat!" Nick calls.

"And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy!" Chip quips.

Macho slinks out of the ring in pain as Robotboy stands triumphant, the crowd cheering Ro and chanting "YOU GOT BEAT!" at the groggy but irate Super Macho Man.

"Well, it may not have been in the order he thought he would do it, but Robotboy did exactly what he said he would do. He dropped Macho on his head, pinned him, and gave him what must be an embarrassing first round loss." Nick states.

"And as far as I'm concerned, Macho should just accept that his own arrogance cost him the match!" Chip says. "If he spent less time posing and trying to 'make a statement' he might have won! But he didn't, and now it's Robotboy who stands as the winner tonight."

Macho Man gives Robotboy one last angry glance before heading backstage, to which Robotboy just shrugs, giving another peace sign to the crowd before sliding out of the ring and walking up the ramp, telling the camera this: "Robotboy gonna be World Champion!"

**[Transmission Interrupted]**

* * *

**Well, that's two chapters down! And thankfully, this one took much less time than the last one! XD**

**Seriously though, I really need to start working faster, or else it'll take years just to get to the first PPV.**

**Anyway, please read & review! Constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be extinguished. This is actually the first chapter I've done on my own, aside from some checking (Thanks to Ninja Cato and WWE-PG-HATER for that) so feel free to tell me how I did and how I can do better. Also, feel free to check out the upcoming Fiction Wrestling Awards 2013! Featuring all your favourite Fiction Wrestling organizations! ...Except UWE, due to author's decision and this one because I've barely started. Oh well, there's always next year.**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	4. Op W.R.E.S.T.L.E Transmission 1 Part 3

**[Connection Re-Established]**

"Welcome back, folks - again." Nick says. "We're two-thirds of the way through our first broadcast of Operation W.R.E.S.T.L.E, though we still don't know exactly what it means. We're holding a tournament to crown our first ever World Champion, and right now with six matches done, we have six wrestlers advancing to the second round next week."

"Yakko Warner, Harvey McKenzie, Stitch, the Stig, Griff Simmons and Robotboy have all advanced to next week." Chip elaborates as a graphic pops up onscreen to illustrate this. "That leaves us with two spots remaining and four who want to fill them."

**("Frontline" by Pillar plays)**

"And here comes one of them now!"

 ** _Patton Drilovsky_** marches out to cheers from the crowd, a typically serious look on his face. He gives the crowd a quick salute before marching his way down to the ring. He slides into the ring and climbs a turnbuckle, raising a fist in the air before bringing it down for a salute.

"The followin' first round match in the WND Championship tournament is scheduled for one fall!" Finevoice announces. "Introducin' first, from Richmond, Virginia by way of the KND Arctic Base, weighin' 238 pounds, Patton Drilovsky!" (Crowd cheers)

"Patton Drilovsky is the resident Drill Sergeant of the Kids Next Door, and a pretty tough kid by definition." Nick explains. "And as well as being an active competitor, he also helps out with training, both KND operatives and new wrestlers."

"And that's not an easy job by any means." Chip elaborates. "Don't believe me? You try training a bunch of sugar-hyped kids to be in a military organization or to wrestle professionally. Trust us, not easy. Anyway, Patton's a tough and disciplined kid, and he's hoping that will be enough of an advantage to get him through the tournament an win him the title."

**("Rival Battle" from Pokémon Heartgold & Soulsilver plays)**

**_Silver_** walks out onstage, scowling and looking possibly more serious than Patton as the crowd boos his arrival. He gazes out at the arena before making his way to the ring, his walk looking a bit like 'Viper' Randy Orton, albeit slightly faster. Paying no heed to the crowd, he climbs onto the apron and into the ring, raising a fist in the air to more boos.

"And his opponent, from Viridian City, weighin' 228 pounds, Silver!" (Crowd boos)

"Silver is the rival character from the Generation II  _Pokémon_  games and their remakes, who also appears in the  _Pokémon Adventures_  manga." Nick explains. "We've already seen Lack-Two tonight, and Silver's looking to do a bit better than he did earlier."

"Just as an aside, his main rival, Gold, competes in UCA." Chip points out. "He hasn't actually wrestled in a while, but he is a three-time UCA World Champion. Silver's got quite a legacy to match, and becoming the first WND Champion would go a long way towards accomplishing that."

The two stare at each other from across the ring, Patton saluting his opponent, to which Silver just scowled. The bell sounded...

...and Patton immediately has to dodge a Silver Bullet attempt from Silver!

"Whoa! The match has barely begun but already Silver nearly took Patton's head off with that Bicycle Kick!" Nick calls.

Silver turns around and eats a series of fists from the Kids Next Door Drill Sergeant. He backs into the ropes and Patton Irish Whips him across, knocking him down with a Back Elbow on the rebound before landing an Elbow Drop to the chest. A quick cover gets but a 1. Patton picks up the Johto rival and lands an Inverted Atomic Drop, followed by a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, before hitting the ropes for a Saluting Headbutt to the chest. He pins Silver, but again he kicks out before 2. He then gets up and starts stomping away at Silver's body.

"Patton has now taken control, and is now whaling away at Silver's midsection." Nick calls.

Patton then picks Silver up and rams him into a corner, hitting a series of Shoulder Thrusts to the midsection of the rival, before pulling him out and hitting a Gutwrench Suplex. He then picks Silver up and tries to whip him into a corner, but Silver reverses and sends him into the corner...before following him in with a nasty Big Boot to the cornered Drill Sergeant!

"Yikes! That'll dislocate a jaw!" Chip winces.

Patton slumps into a sitting position and Silver backs into the opposite corner, before hitting a Running Facewash. He drags Patton out of the corner and pins him...1...2...Patton kicks out. Silver quickly gets up and starts hitting Knee Drops onto Patton's head.

"Silver is now on the attack and he seems to be zeroing in on Patton's head and neck region." Nick notes.

"Looks like it's going to be a battle of who's body part can stand the most damage." Chip says.

Silver eventually stops the Knee Drops and backs up, letting Patton try to get up. As the operative gets on all fours, Silver runs up and kicks him in the back of the head, downing him to boos from the crowd. Silver just glared at the crowd before picking Patton up and landing a Hangman's Neckbreaker. He goes for the pin...1...2...Patton kicks out. Silver tries to pick Patton up again, but suddenly gets stunned by a couple of shots to the chest. This momentary distraction is enough for Patton to suddenly grab him...

...and hit an Exploder Suplex!

"Big Exploder from the KND operative! Impressive strength, but will it do Silver in?" Nick calls.

Patton goes for the pin...

1...

2...

...Silver kicks out!

"Nope! Silver's still got too much left in him." Chip comments.

Patton shrugs off the kick out - and some pain in his neck - and picks Silver up. He whips Silver to the ropes again, but Silver hangs on. Patton charges, but Silver lifts him up and drops him into a Hotshot! Patton stumbles, coughing and holding his throat, and Silver grabs him from behind and lands a Half Nelson Suplex, dropping him on the back of his head! The drill sergeant slowly gets on all fours as Silver runs the ropes...

...and lands a Shining Wizard!

"Half Nelson Suplex into a Shining Wizard!" Nick calls. "Patton's head must be rattling at this point!"

Silver hooks Patton's legs...

1...

2...

...Patton kicks out at 2.2!

"But it's apparently going to take more than a bad headache to keep Patton down for three!" Chip says.

Silver gets up and hits Patton with a Mat Slam. He then hits the ropes, but Patton rolls out of the way of the attempted Knee Drop. Patton tries to capitalize with a Lariat, but Silver recovers in time to grab the arm and land an Arm-Trap Neckbreaker. Patton holds his neck in pain as he gets up, and Silver goes behind him to land a Tiger Suplex, dropping him again on his head and neck! He bridges into a pin...

1...

2...

...

...Patton kicks out at 2.5!

"The drill sergeant kicks out again, but that Tiger Suplex won't exactly do that head and neck of his any favors." Nick notes.

"No kidding." Chip agrees. "Patton's got to get back in this somehow, or he can kiss his chances of winning goodbye."

Silver, now showing signs of annoyance, goes to pick Patton up, only to receive a European Uppercut. Silver is stunned, and Patton quickly hooks him up and drops him with a Double Underhook Backbreaker! Silver tries to get up in a corner, and Patton charges...but Silver moves out of the way of the Stinger Splash! Patton stumbles out in a daze, and Silver turns him around...

...and hits a Feraligatr Roll!

"Silver with the Feraligatr Roll! Cutting off Patton's attempt at regaining momentum!" Nick says.

Silver pins Patton...

1...

2...

...

...Patton kicks out at 2.7!

"But it's still not enough to keep him down for the count!" Chip adds. "And it looks like that may be starting to frustrate Silver!"

Indeed, Silver was starting to get ticked off at how long things were taking. Deciding to take a chance,he got onto the second turnbuckle, waited for Patton to get up...

...and dove off...

...

...into a Spinebuster!

"And Patton catches Silver with a huge Spinebuster! Silver's back may have been shattered by that!" Nick exclaims.

Patton goes for a pin, still selling his neck...

1...

2...

...

...Silver kicks out at 2.65!

"Silver manages to kick out, but this could be the opening Patton needs!" Chip says.

Both competitors struggle to their feet, Silver charges at Patton but gets knocked down hard by a Polish Hammer to the chest. Silver quickly rises, but just as quickly gets downed again with another Polish Hammer. He gets up again to the same result. Silver rises a third time...

...and this time Patton lifts him up onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry...before driving him down with a Double Knee Gutbuster!

"Fireman's Carry Gutbuster by the KND operative! That could crack a rib or three!" Nick says.

Patton pins Silver...

1...

...

2...

...

...Silver kicks out at 2.75!

"But Silver, cracked ribs or not, is refusing to stay down!" Chip says.

Patton, still selling his neck slightly, picks up Silver and hits a Backbreaker, then turns him over for a Gutbuster. Silver is left stumbling and holding his midsection in pain, and Patton grabs him and lifts him up for a Suplex...

...

...only for Silver to drop down behind him...

...

...and hit Patton with the Johto Buster!

"Johto Buster! Patton gets planted right on his face!" Nick calls.

"That could be it!"

Silver thinks the same and covers...

1...

...

2...

...

...Patton kicks out at 2.8!

"Still no! Both of these guys refusing to stay down, but for how long?" Chip wonders.

Silver is really getting frustrated at this point, running his hands through his hair. Deciding to put the match to bed, he gets up, backs up...

...

...and revs his foot.

"Uh oh...the end may be near for Patton, though. It looks like Silver's setting up for the Silver Bullet!" Nick says.

"Silver tried to hit that move at the start of the match - if he hits it now, it'll almost certainly be the end!" Chip adds.

Silver waits for Patton to get to his feet, revving his foot all the while. Finally, he runs at Patton, ready to kick his head off...

...

...but Patton ducks at the last minute! Silver turns around and gets a Saluting Forearm from Patton that knocks him into the ropes! Silver stumbles off the ropes...

...

...into the Basic Training from Patton!

"Basic Training! Patton avoided the Silver Bullet and sent Silver for Basic Training!" Nick calls.

"This could be it for Silver!" Chip says.

Patton goes for the pin...

1...

...

2...

...

...

...Silver kicks out at 2.9!

"No! Silver is still in this to win this!" Nick exclaims.

"I can't believe he kicked out of that!" Chip adds.

Neither can Patton, who growls in frustration. He gets up and moves over to Silver's legs, clearly looking to lock in the Arctic Lobster...

...

...but Silver uses all of his leg strength to kick Patton away! Surprised, Patton charges blindly, but Silver Drop Toe Holds him throat-first into the middle rope!

"Arctic Lobster attempt failed, and now Patton's throat meets the rope!" Nick calls.

"This could be Silver's opening!" Chip adds.

Silver got to his feet as Patton stumbled, coughing and holding his throat, before hitting the ropes, charging at the KND operative...

...

...

...and kicking his face in with the Silver Bullet!

"Silver Bullet! Third time lucky for Silver with the Silver Bullet!" Nick exclaims.

"And that third time may have sealed the win!" Chip says.

Silver covers Patton, hooking the leg...

1...

...

2...

...

...3!

"And that's it! Silver is the winner!" Nick announces.

**("Rival Battle" from Pokémon Heartgold & Soulsilver plays)**

"The winner of this match, Silver!"

Silver gets up, tired yet still scowling slightly, as the ref raises his hand in victory. He quickly pulls his hand away, though, glaring at the crowd before going to the ropes and hanging off them, raising his fist in the air to boos from the crowd.

"After two failed attempts, Silver finally manages to hit the Silver Bullet and put away Patton Drilovsky." Nick ststes.

"I feel like I've said this after every match tonight, but great effort by both competitors. In the end, though, there could only one winner to the match, and that winner was the Johto rival, Silver." Chip adds.

Silver gets off the ropes and glares at his fallen opponent, before rolling out of the ring, quickly heading to the back without even looking at the fans.

"Well, I guess Silver's the kind of guy who just gets stuff done and leaves afterwards." Chip shrugs.

"True." Nick agrees. "Well, anyway, that leaves us with just one spot to fill and one Main Event match to do. But before we get to that, here's a quick plug for something else going on in the Fiction Wrestling world at around this time."

* * *

_4 nights..._

_(A shot is shown of an empty arena with a lone wrestling ring inside)_

_4 different locations..._

_(Shots are shown of the four locations in question: Chicago, New York, Toronto and London)_

_Fiction Wrestling's finest coming together..._

_(The logos of various companies including CCW, Animated, UCA, PCUW, ACW and more are shown alongside clips of various pieces of action.)_

_It can only mean one thing..._

_(...Pop Tarts? IT'S NOT POP TARTS!)_

**The FANFICTION WRESTLING AWARDS 2013!**

_(Shots of every Fiction Wrestling World Champion are shown, each raising their Championship Belts.)_

_Watch as the top talents and moments in Fiction Wrestling are honored live across the Multiverse!_

_(Shots of every Fiction Wrestling Women's Champion are shown, each raising their Championship Belts.)_

_And with a four-day Supercard in store, who will rise to the occasion as the best 2013 has to offer?_

_(Shows various Fiction Wrestlers in action.)_

_And who will walk away with the coveted awards?_

_(Shots of various FWA nominees, male and female, are shown.)_

_There's only one way to find out: Tune in to the 2013 FanFiction Wrestling Awards!_

_Currently ongoing!_

* * *

The cameras cut to a wide shot of the arena, where the fans are cheering and starting up dueling chants of "F-DUB-A!" and "FICTION WRESTLING!"

"Yes folks, the Fiction Wrestling Awards. A time when all your favorite companies come together to reward Fiction Wrestling's best and brightest for a year's work of being awesome." Nick says.

"And a time when those best and brightest get to take each other on in some really exciting inter promotional bouts! All happening right now on !" Chip says. "Pity we've just started and so can't get much beyond a preshow match..."

"Maybe next year, Chip." Nick deadpans. "Right now, though, we have a Main Event match to call!"

**("The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver plays)**

The lights turn yellow around the entrance, and  _ **Wario**  _walks out, looking confident as ever to boos from the crowd. He flexes his muscles on stage, triggering yellow pyro, then gives out his signature belly laugh as he ambles his way down the ramp. He climbs up the stairs onto the apron before squeezing his way through the ropes and into the ring, where he gives a double 'W' sign with his hands to more boos.

"The followin' is your main event of the evening, a first round match in the WND Championship tournament is scheduled for one fall!" Finevoice announces. "Introducin' first, from Diamond City by way of the Mushroom Kingdom, weighin' 328 pounds, Wario!" (Crowd boos loudly)

"Wario is here and he looks ready to fight for his spot in the next round. The question is, though, is he ready to fight fairly?" Nick wonders.

"Well, he said he was, but personally, I wouldn't trust this guy any further than I could throw him." Chip says. "Then again, Wario's going to be a tough opponent fair play or not. He's a big guy with some powerful moves and an attitude as bad as his breath. That's what happens when you gorge yourself on garlic instead of mushrooms."

"Funny you should mention mushrooms, Chip. Wario's actually been in quite a few companies, but in most of them, he's been overshadowed by a certain red-clad plumber and his friends." Nick mentioned. "Well, that plumber's not here, so maybe this is finally the place for Wario to establish a legacy of his own."

**("All I Want" by A Day To Remember plays)**

The lights turn red as  ** _Nigel Uno_** walks out with his characteristically confident but serious look on his face. He tips his shades, glancing at his opponent, before throwing his hand upward with the index finger extended, red pyro going off to massive cheers from the crowd. He then makes his way down to the ring, slapping hands with some kids in the front row, before sliding into the ring and climbing onto the middle turnbuckle and raising his arm with index finger extended to further cheers.

"And his opponent, representing Sector V of the Kids Next Door, from Richmond, Virginia, weighin' 231 pounds, Nigel Uno!" (Crowd cheers loudly)

"Nigel 'Numbuh 1' Uno is certainly a popular figure here in Richmond." Nick notes. "The leader of Sector V is widely considered to be one of the greatest KND operatives ever, and his dedication to that job is unmatched. Though that's not always a good thing."

"He's a pretty accomplished wrestler too! He's a former World Champion from back when he and his sector were in WWE: Animated." Chip mentions. "But it's been a long time since then, and a lot has changed around Fiction Wrestling. Can Uno still be 'Numbuh 1' in this day and age? ...Pun intended."

"...When we go off the air, I  _will_ get you for that, Chip." Nick deadpanned. "Nonetheless, Uno's a tough kid who knows how to handle himself in that ring. And you know he does  _not_ want to lose in his first match back in a promotion the KND put together in front of his hometown. Basically...this match should be good."

Nigel and Wario took off their glasses and hat respectively, staring each other down as the ref called for the bell. The two wrestlers started circling each other, Nigel a bit more cautiously, before going into a lock-up. The stronger Wario won, putting Nigel in a Side Headlock, but the KND operative backed into the ropes and pushed the obese plumber off. On the rebound, Nigel hits him with a Dropkick...but Wario, though dazed, stays standing, shaking off the blow with a laugh. Nigel, unfazed, runs the ropes and nails a Clothesline that again dazed but fails to down the big man, who arrogantly dares him to have another go. Nigel complies by running the ropes again...and knocking Wario down with a Flying Forearm!

"And a big Forearm knocks the big Wario down!" Nick calls.

"If Nigel's smart, he'll try to keep him down. If Wario gets to start playing his power game, Nigel's going to be in trouble." Chip says.

Nigel hits a Jumping Elbow Drop before trying for a pin...1...Wario powers out! The Nintendo character tries to get up, but Nigel Chop Blocks him down to a knee and hits a One-Handed Bulldog. Wario get to all fours, holding his face, and Nigel knocks him down again with a Running Knee to the temple. Another pin gets a 1...2...Kickout by Wario. Nigel doesn't let up, hitting the ropes for a Baseball Slide to the chin of Wario.

"So far, Uno's doing a pretty good job keeping Wario off his feet." Nick observes.

Nigel then picks Wario up and lands a couple of Forearm shots, sending the big man to the ropes, before trying for an Irish Whip...only to have it reversed by the Nintendo character. Wario then hits the ropes himself...into a HUGE Running Crossbody that crushes the incoming Uno!

"Until then!" Chip exclaims. "Wario just crushed Uno with that big Crossbody! This could be it right here!"

Wario stays on top for the pin...

1...

2...

...Nigel kicks out!

"No, not yet." Nick says. "But it seems that Wario has gotten the upper hand, which is  _not_ going to bode well for Nigel's chances."

Wario picks up Nigel and hits a few Bionic Elbows, then lifts him up and brings him down with a Military Press Slam. He then hits the ropes and lands on Nigel with a Big Splash! Wario then gets up, laughing at the booing crowd, before running the ropes again to land a Seated Senton! He stays on top for the pin...

1...

2...

...Kickout by Uno!

"Wario has Nigel on the defensive and is really giving new and painful meaning to the phrase 'throwing your weight around'." Nick calls.

"That was nearly 350 pounds of plumber just crashing on top of Uno trying to crack a rib or two. Twice!" Chip exclaims.

Wario picks up Uno by the legs and gives him a Giant Swing, spinning him around about five times easily before chucking him roughly towards a corner. He then backs into the opposite corner, laughing evilly as Nigel pulls himself into a seated position, before charging in as fast as possible...

...but Nigel moves out of the way and Wario crashes back-first into the corner!

"Nigel moves out of the way and Wario ran straight into the corner!" Nick calls.

"I think that may have moved the ring a little!" Chip adds.

Wario stumbles, holding his back in pain, and Nigel knocks him back into the corner with a Superkick, before following up with a Lariat to the cornered Nintendo character. Wario staggered out of the corner as Nigel climbed the turnbuckle behind him. Wario turns around...

...and eats a Missile Dropkick! Nigel hurriedly tries for a cover...

"Uno with the cover off the Missile Dropkick, will this be it?" Nick exclaims.

1...

2...

...

...Wario kicks out at 2.4!

"Wario shows some toughness by kicking out!" Chip calls.

Nigel then tries to pick Wario up...only to get his eyes raked by the dirty plumber! Nigel stumbles, holding his eyes in pain as Wario hits the adjacent ropes...

...and lands the Garlic Charge!

"Well, so much for playing fair!" Nick exclaims. "Wario with a Garlic Charge off a rake to the eyes!"

Wario goes for the pin...

1...

2...

...

...Uno kicks out at 2.5!

"Not enough for a successful pin, though! Uno's possibly one of the toughest operatives in the KND, and there's proof as to why!" Chip says.

Wario frowns at the kickout before picking Nigel up and hitting a Side Slam. The operative barely has time to scream in pain before Wario pulls him up again for a German Suplex! The rival plumber was not done, however, as he picks Nigel up again...and plants him with a Full Nelson Slam!

"Wario's gone from throwing his own weight around to throwing Uno around! And either way, it's proving very effective!" Nick says.

"He's about 300 pounds of muscle and loves to use every ounce of it!" Chip adds.

"...So what's the other 40+ pounds?" Nick questions.

Wario pins Uno, hooking the leg...

1...

2...

...

...Uno kicks out at 2.6!

"But all that being thrown around hasn't kept Uno down!" Nick calls.

Wario growled at this, angrily questioning the ref's count. Eventually, he goes to pick Nigel up again, only to get a Backhand Chop from the recovered CN character, followed by a European Uppercut which knocks him into the ropes. Wario tries for a Clothesline off the rebound, but Uno drops down to duck...

...

...and suddenly rolls up Wario for a pin!

"Uno's got the roll-up, could have it here!" Nick exclaims.

1...

...

2...

...

...Wario kicks out at 2.6!

"Wario kicks out, but Uno almost stole the win right there!" Chip says.

Both competitors scramble to their feet and Wario fires a wild right hand, but Nigel grabs it, turns that into a Hammerlock, and turns  _that_ into an STO! He then goes to the corner and hops onto the top turnbuckle, steadying himself as Wario rose to his feet...

...

...but suddenly Wario ran up and nailed Nigel in the face with a right hand! With the Kid Next Door stunned, Wario grabs him, lifts him over his head...

...and drops him with a Gorilla Press Slam!

"Just when it looked like Uno was starting to get some momentum going, Wario cuts it off with a big Press Slam!" Nick calls.

Wario sneers down at Uno before looking at the top turnbuckle...and getting and evil idea. He goes over to the corner...and starts climbing to the top.

"Uh oh...Wario may be going for the kill here! 350-pounder heading for the top!" Chip calls.

Once in position, Wario measures his for, flexes his muscles to loud boos...

...

...and lands a devastating Earthshaker punch right on the bald head of Uno!

"Huge Fist Drop from Wario! He calls that the Earthshaker, and that certainly shook both the ring, and Uno's head!" Nick exclaims.

"That's gotta be it!" Chip exclaims.

Wario covers, confident in victory...

1...

...

2...

...

...

...Uno kicks out at 2.9!

"No! The Sector V leader kicks out in the nick of time!" Nick says.

"Man, that was close! I thought he'd be unconscious from that Fist Drop! And from the looks of it, so did Wario!" Chip adds.

Indeed, Wario was stunned that Uno was still in this match, even angrily questioning and even threatening the ref. Eventually, he went back and picked up Uno in his arms, setting up for the true finish.

"That Fist Drop may not have put Uno away, but Wario's looking for the real ending in the Super Wario Slam!" Nick calls.

Wario takes a second to laugh at the booing crowd before trying for the move...

...

...but that gives Uno enough time to escape...and plant Wario with a DDT! Both competitors are down!

"And now both of them are out on the mat!" Nick calls.

"The first one to get up will have what could be a critical advantage!" Chip adds.

Both wrestlers are slow to get to their feet following this. Wario is the first to strike, but his right hand is blocked and countered with a European Uppercut and an Enziguri from Uno that knocks him into the ropes! Wario bounces off the ropes and into a HARD Lariat from Uno that knocks down the big man! Uno then goes to a corner and starts climbing as Wario slowly gets to his feet. Once he regains his vertical base, Wario turns around...

...

...

...and eats a Diving European Uppercut from Nigel Uno!

"A big Diving Uppercut from the Kids Next Door operative! That may have knocked out a tooth or three!" Nick says.

Uno goes for the cover...

1...

...

2...

...

...

...Wario kicks out at 2.85!

"But Wario's not been knocked out of this match yet!" Chip says.

Nigel picks Wario up again, backing him into a corner before trying to whip him across. Wario, though reverses, and as Nigel hits the corner, he charges in for an Avalanche...

...

...only for Uno to escape! Wario crashes into the corner and Uno quickly hooks him in a Cobra Clutch!

"Cobra Clutch by Uno here...could be going for the One and Only!" Nick calls.

Uno indeed tries to go for the One and Only, but struggles to lift Wario up for the move. Wario manages to Elbow his way free, stunning the Sector V leader. He then picks up Uno for a Sidewalk Slam, but Uno manages to squirm out and into a Headscissors Takedown! Wario gets up in a daze, which allows Uno to lock in the Cobra Clutch again...

...

...

...and with a groan of effort, he lifts him up and slams him with the One and Only!

"And Uno slams the big guy down with the One and Only! This could be it!" Nick calls.

Uno goes for the pin...

1...

...

2...

...

...Wario kicks out at 2.9!

"Not yet, but the end may yet be near for the Nintendo character in this match!" Chip says.

Uno grumbles in frustration before getting to his feet, waiting for Wario to do the same. Once Wario was standing, Uno hooked him up from behind, trying to set up for the One and Done.

"The One and Only may not have done Wario in, but I'm betting this will!" Nick says.

"I'm inclined to agree with you on that - wait, what's that?!" Chip says, as the crowd starts booing loudly...

...

...because 9-Volt had emerged from the back and was on the apron!

"9-Volt?! What the crud is he doing out here!" Chip exclaims.

"From the looks of it, providing a distraction! Guess he didn't heed Wally and Hoagie's warnings from earlier!" Nick answers.

The referee is quickly on 9-Volt, trying to get him to leave so the match can be finished. Uno, already seeing where this is going, just lifts Wario up anyway for the One and Done...

...

...

...ONLY TO GET A TENNIS RACKET SHOT TO THE BACK FROM WALUIGI!

"Oh crud, it's Waluigi now! And he just waffled Uno with that tennis racket!" Nick calls.

"And the ref never saw it thanks to Volt!" Chip adds.

Uno drops Wario in pain, turning around on instinct to face his attacker...AND GETS A RACKET SHOT TO THE FACE! Uno turns around, reeling from the impact...

...

...gets picked up by Wario...

...

...

...AND DROPPED WITH THE SUPER WARIO SLAM!

"And there's the Super Wario Slam too! Nigel Uno may be finished!" Nick exclaims.

"Crud! Wario and his cronies may have screwed Uno out of the tourney!" Chip says.

Waluigi quickly exits the ring and 9-Volt drops off the apron as Wario goes for the cover, the ref turning back to count...

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...UNO ROLLS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.999!

"I don't believe it!" Nick exclaims. "Even after Wario and his crew's efforts, Nigel Uno refuses to stay down!"

"He is not going to lose like that at a time like this! And Wario can't believe it!" Chip exclaims.

Indeed, Wario is in a state of shock and disbelief at the kickout, arguing with and even threatening the ref. 9-Volt and Waluigi react similarly, questioning the ref's call...

...

...until Wally Beatles and Hoagie Gilligan run in from the back to take them both down! A brawl quickly breaks out between the two teams at ringside!

"And now Wally and Hoagie have joined in! Nigel's teammates have come in to even the odds for their friend and leader!" Nick says.

"Can't say they didn't warn Wario's crew that they'd do this! But while they're fighting on the outside, there's still a match going on in the ring!" Chip points out.

"Someone might want to tell the ref that, then!" Nick adds.

Said ref was currently busy trying to get the four to stop brawling and leave ringside, but they either don't listen or simply don't care. The ref was so distracted, he did not notice Waluigi's tennis racket sliding through his legs into the ring. Unfortunately, Wario, who had been stomping away at Uno in anger in the ring, was more perceptive, noticing the racket and picking it up with a laugh, before backing up and measuring Uno as he slowly got to his feet.

"Uh oh...this is bad for Nigel Uno! Wario's winding up with that tennis racket, and the ref's still too busy to notice!" Nick calls.

"Nigel better not turn around, cause he's not gonna like the view!" Chip adds.

Uno slowly gets to his feet using the ropes, and once he was standing, Wario charged at him, ready to dim his lights with the racket...

...

...

...but Uno ducks the swing! Wario stumbles from the momentum...

...

...AND GETS A LARIAT TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD FROM UNO! WARIO GOES DOWN LIKE A HOUSE OF CARDS, DROPPING THE RACKET IN THE PROCESS!

"Wario tried to use the racket again, but Uno, even after all this, had enough in him to dodge the shot!" Nick calls.

"And take Wario down too! This could be the beginning of the end for the yellow plumber!" Chip calls.

Uno quickly kicks the racket out of the ring, then waits for Wario to get to his feet. When Wario was up, the KND operative hooks him up from behind...

...

...lifts him up...

...

...

...AND LANDS THE ONE AND DONE!

"One and Done! And Wario is down and out!" Nick calls.

"I think we can stick a fork in Wario now! He is finished for the night!" Chip adds.

Uno goes for the pin, hooking the leg as the ref notices and starts counting...

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

...3!

"That's it! Uno advances and Wario is out!" Nick calls.

**("All I Want" by A Day to Remember plays)**

"The winner of this match, Nigel Uno!"

The crowd erupts into cheers as Nigel tiredly rolls off his defeated opponent, raising his arm as Wario slinks out of the ring. Wally and Hoagie, finished with Volt and Waluigi, slide into the ring to help up their friend, giving him pats on the back as their opponents slink away. Once Nigel was able to stand on his own, he climber the turnbuckle and raised his arm and index finger in a pose to cheers while his teammates kept an eye on Wario and his crew, who were backing up the ramp in a daze, shouting angry insults.

"Despite the best efforts of Wario and his crew, it's the Sector V leader Nigel Uno who comes up the winner and advances to the second round of the tournament!" Nick exclaims.

"We now have our final eight for next week! Yakko Warner, Harvey McKenzie, Stitch, Griff Simmons, the Stig, Robotboy, Silver and Nigel Uno! Eight guys left with an opportunity to become champion! And boy, what a night it's been getting to that point!" Chip says.

"You can say that again, Chip, and we're just getting warmed up here on WND! Next week, we'll be having the second round of the tournament, as well as the beginning of a completely different tournament to crown our first Tag Team champions! Until then, I'm Nick, he's Chip, saying good night, stay off drugs, and see you next week!" Nick says.

The last image of WND's first-ever broadcast is Uno signalling that the title will be his, his comrades behind him as the crowd cheers in approval.

* * *

_Results:_

_Yakko Warner def. Megaman. EXE_

_Harvey McKenzie def. Spike_

_Stitch def. Voltar_

_Griff Simmons def. Lack-Two_

_The Stig (w/Richard Hammond) def. Zak Saturday_

_Robotboy def. Super Macho Man_

_Silver def. Patton Drilovsky_

_Nigel Uno def. Wario_

* * *

**[End Transmission]**

* * *

**And that does it! First show finally done! Thanks to Cato for doing the FWA promo! :D**

**WOW, I can't believe how long it took to get this far. But, here I am, and I'm just gettin' started, folks! XD**

**Also, for that one commenter, to see the Sick Kick in action, just look for a video on YouTube titled "Top Ten Moves of Roderick Strong". It'll be there somewhere.**

**Anyway, please read & review! Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are definitely not! And while you're at it, feel free to check out some other Fiction Wrestling stories, or check out the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards for yourself!**

**...That's pretty much all I have to say, so until next time...peace out!**


	5. Op WRESTLE Transmission 2 Part 1

**[Begin Transmission]**

**("Don't Question My Heart" by Saliva plays)**

The crowd explodes into excited cheers as pyro goes off on the stage and the Titantron. The camera pans across the arena, showing the fans on their feet, many of them holding signs that the author was too lazy to describe.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and especially children of all ages and children at heart to WND Operation W.R.E.S.T.L.E, live from the Baltimore Arena in...well...Baltimore, Maryland!" Nick starts. "I'm Nick, he's Chip, and we'll be your commentating team for the evening."

"For those of you who missed it, last week, we introduced ourselves to the Fiction Wrestling world by starting a little tournament to crown our first WND Champion." Chip recaps. "16 started out that night, but by the end, we'd cut the field down to eight. By the end of tonight, that eight will be reduced to four as we continue our quest to find WND's first World Champion."

"Nigel Uno, Silver, Yakko Warner, Harvey McKenzie, Robotboy, the Stig, Griff Simmons and Stitch all remain in contention." Nick says. "The question is, which four of them will still be in contention when the night is through?"

"But before we answer that question, let's go to the ring for something a little different!" Chip says, as the camera cuts to the ring, where Harvey Finevoice is ready and waiting.

"The followin' Tag Team Title Tournament match is set for one fall!" He announces.

**("Onett" from Super Smash Bros Brawl plays)**

Out of the back come **_Ness_** and **_Lucas_** , all smiles and ready for action, the former with his baseball bat in hand. The two look at each other, nod, then wave their hands about with PK power sparkling from their fingers, making their own mini-pyro before heading down to the ring to cheers from the crowd, Ness slapping hands with fans while Lucas just looks around with a sense of nervousness. When the two reached the ring, Ness climbed the corner, pointing his bat in front of him before hopping into the ring, while Lucas just enters the ring and raises a fist in the air.

"Introducin' first, from Onett and the Nowhere Islands respectively, at a combined weight of 430 pounds, the PK Fighters, Ness and Lucas!" (Crowd cheers)

"Ness and Lucas are both from the little-known _MOTHER_ video game franchise, known as _Earthbound_ to some, as well as the _Super Smash Bros_ games. Ness is from _Earthbound,_ aka _MOTHER 2_ \- the only one of the games released outside Japan - while Lucas hails from the sequel, _MOTHER 3_." Nick explains.

"These guys may seem pretty happy and carefree, but they're pretty tough." Chip notes. "They'd have to be, after some of the stuff they've seen and been through. We know they can fight, question now is, can they wrestle as a team?"

**("No More Fears" by Dale Oliver plays)**

**_Jason Fox_** and **_Rerun van Pelt_ ** make their entrance, Jason splaying his arms with a cocky smirk while Rerun does a bit of shadow boxing on the stage to boos from the crowd. The two look at each other and Jason motions to the ring, Rerun nodding in response before the two make their way to the ring, though Rerun has to remind Jason what they're doing when he gets into an argument with a fan about the latest _Star Trek_ movie. The two enter the ring, Rerun climbing a turnbuckle and raising his fists in the air while Jason, still with an annoyingly cocky smirk, splays his arms out in a pose, again to boos.

"And their opponents, from Northhampton, Massachusetts and Birchwood, Minnesota respectively, at a combined weight of 426 pounds, Jason Fox and Rerun van Pelt, the Comic Connection!" (Crowd boos)

"In case you hadn't guessed from their team name, Rerun and Jason both hail from newspaper comic strips." Nick exposits. "Jason is the youngest of the Fox family from _FoxTrot_ , and Rerun is the somewhat lesser-known little brother of Linus and Lucy of _Peanuts_ fame."

"Newspaper comic characters have a small but proud history here in Fiction Wrestling." Chip notes. "Rerun, in fact, is a member of the Peanuts Gang, who between them have won...pretty much everything in WWE: Animated, up to and including World Championships. Kind of makes one wonder why he's here and not with them..."

"I asked Jason about that, actually." Nick mentions. "According to him, he convinced Rerun to come with him here so he wouldn't be judged by the standards set by the rest of the Gang, particularly his Grand Slam Champion brother. That said, though, if Rerun is as good at carrying out plans as Jason is at making them, this could be a pretty dangerous team to go up against."

"The winners of this match, by the way, will go straight to Uprising to face two other teams - to be decided with another match tonight and one more next week - in a Triple Threat Tag Match to determine our first Tag Team Champions." Chip explains.

"But before either of our teams right now can think about that, they have to win this match and get to Uprising first." Nick adds.

It is soon decided that Lucas and Rerun would start things off, Ness and Jason getting onto the apron as the ref calls for the opening bell. The two quickly get into a lock-up - Lucas a bit apprehensively - and jostle for position. Finding themselves at a stalemate, Rerun breaks the lock-up and stuns Lucas with a right hand. Rerun Irish Whips Lucas across, but Lucas ducks a Discus Forearm off the rebound and gets behind Rerun, who turns around and gets a couple of kicks to the leg followed by a Spinning Heel Kick! Lucas tries for an early cover but barely gets 1. Lucas gets up and stomps on Rerun's gut, causing the _Peanuts_ kid to sit up in pain, and Lucas runs the ropes behind him to deliver a Football Kick to the back. Lucas then picks Rerun up and tags in Ness, who gets into the ring as Lucas drags Rerun towards the middle of the ring...before suddenly nailing a Savate Kick! Rerun stumbles backwards in pain...into a German Suplex from Ness!

"Nice move from the PK Fighters, a Savate into a big German Suplex!"Nick calls.

Ness covers Rerun as Lucas gets onto the apron...

1...

2...

...Rerun kicks out!

Ness tries to pick Rerun up, but Rerun stuns him with some punches to the gut. He then runs the ropes...directly into an Inverted Atomic Drop from Ness, followed by a Dropkick. Rerun rolls to his corner in pain, using the ropes to get up. Once he was on his feet...he gets tagged by Jason, who orders him to the apron, telling him, "Let me handle this, dude. I got this." Though he looked a bit annoyed, Rerun gets onto the apron as Jason turns around...

...into a HARD Uppercut from Ness that knocks him flat on his back!

"CRUD! A vicious Uppercut from Ness takes down Jason Fox!" Nick calls.

"That was like a baseball being pitched straight into his jaw!" Chip adds.

Jason sat up, holding his jaw in shock and pain, and was hit with a Low Dropkick from Ness. Ness then picks Jason up and hits an Inverted Atomic Drop, then hits the ropes to land a Springboard Crossbody. He stays on top for a pin...1...2...kick out by Jason! Ness pulls Jason to his feet and tags Lucas in. He sets Jason up as Lucas jumps onto the top rope, Springboards off...

...and the two land a Reverse STO/Springboard Dropkick combo on Jason!

"Nice double team move by Ness and Lucas! This could be it!" Chip calls.

Lucas goes for the cover...

1...

2...

...Jason kicks out at 2.2!

"Jason kicks out, but so far the PK Fighters have held the clear advantage in this match." Nick notes.

"The Comic Connection has to pull out some kind of big move if they want to stay in this." Chip agrees.

Lucas pulls Jason to his feet and gives him a Chop to the chest, backing him into the ropes. He then whips Jason across the ring, bending over for a Back Body Drop...

...not noticing Rerun tagging himself in as Jason hit the opposite set of ropes.

"Wait a second - Rerun's legal!" Chip says.

The now not-legal Jason bounced off the ropes and kicked the unsuspecting Lucas in the face, stunning him. He then took Lucas and gave him an Irish Whip...

...

...directly to a waiting Rerun...who lands a Wheel Kick that downs Lucas!

"And there's a Spinning Wheel Kick that Lucas never saw coming!" Nick exclaims.

Rerun goes for the pin...

1...

2...

...Lucas kicks out!

Rerun picks Lucas up and rams him into the corner, where he proceeds to treat the _MOTHER 3_ protagonist like a punching bag, hammering him with hard fists until he slumps to a seated position, at which point he just starts stomping him mercilessly instead. Eventually, the ref forces him out of the corner and away from Lucas...not noticing Jason choking Lucas against the corner with his foot!

"Hey! Jason's choking Lucas out while the ref's busy with Rerun!" Chip says.

"Not exactly a legal move, but it's an effective one." Nick notes.

Jason breaks the choke before the ref notices anything, but that doesn't help Lucas much when Rerun charges at him and hits a Cannonball Senton!

"And there's a move that's legal _and_ effective!" Nick calls.

"The Comic Connection are firmly in the driver's seat of this match now!" Chip adds.

Rerun tags Jason in as he gets up to his feet, and the two pull Lucas up and whip him into the ropes. On the rebound, they catch him with a Double Hip Toss, followed by a pair of Elbow Drops to the chest. Jason tries for a pin...1...2...Lucas kicks out! Jason gets up and starts stomping away at the downed Lucas, occasionally pausing to taunt an increasingly restless Ness on the apron. He picks Lucas up and tries for a Suplex, but Lucas lands on his feet behind him. Jason turns around and is nailed with a Reverse STO! Lucas shakes out the cobwebs before rolling to the apron, waiting for Jason to rise. Once he does, Lucas Springboards off the top rope...

...

...but Jason catches him by the legs! Jason drags Lucas right where he wants him - specifically, under the ropes - before Catapulting him throat-first into the bottom rope!

"Jason launches Lucas right into the bottom rope! And those are some pretty stiff ropes, too!" Nick exclaims.

"That's what she said." Chip quickly quipped.

"PG show, Chip." Nick reminded him.

"I know, Nick, I know." Chip chuckled.

Lucas is coughing and holding his throat in pain from this move, while Jason goes and tags in Rerun...who scores with a Springboard Elbow to the chest of the psychic youth! Rerun quickly goes for the cover...

"Cover off the Springboard Elbow...this could be it!" Nick calls.

1...

2...

...

...Lucas kicks out!

"Nope, Lucas keeping his team alive for now!" Chip calls.

Rerun tries to pick up Lucas, but gets a couple of Headbutts to the gut that force him to back off a bit. Holding his chest from the pain of the Elbow Drop, Lucas ducks a Clothesline attempt from Rerun and drops the _Peanuts_ kid with a Gamengiri! Lucas gets up, albeit panting, dragged Rerun into his corner and tagged in Ness, and the two land a Double Inverted Suplex on Rerun! Ness tries for a cover as Lucas gets on the apron...

1...

2...

...Rerun kicks out!

Ness pulls Rerun to his feet and whips him into a corner, before running in after him to deliver a Running Dropkick. Rerun slumps inCora seated position, and that just prompt Ness to hit a Baseball Slide! Not satisfied, though, Ness pulls Rerun to his feet...and drills him with an Exploder Suplex!

"Ness with some painful looking, high-impact moves on the little _Peanuts_ kid!" Nick states.

Ness goes for the cover, hooking the leg tightly...

1...

2...

...Rerun kicks out!

"Rerun showing some toughness, though, by kicking out!" Chip says. "Guess living with his sister's finally starting to pay off for him!"

Looking a bit annoyed at the kickout, Ness pulls Rerun to his feet and lifts him up for the Trip to Onett...

...

...but Rerun escapes and lands behind him! Ness turns around...

...

...and gets a HARD right hand from Rerun!

"And speaking of which! What a shot from Rerun!" Nick calls.

"Ness may be out on his feet from that!" Chip adds.

Rerun quickly tags in Jason, before grabbing the dazed Ness and hitting an Atomic Drop. He keeps Ness on his knee as Jason gets in...

...

...and grabs Ness's head to hit a Running Bulldog! He goes for the pin...

1...

2...

...

...Ness kicks out!

Jason looks annoyed at the kickout now, hitting the ropes and landing a Knee Drop to the face of Ness, causing to sit up in pain, which in turn allows Jason to nail a Football kick to the back! Ness grits his teeth in pain as he slowly gets to his feet, only to get dropped again by a Russian Legsweep from Jason. Jason smirked at Ness and a worried Lucas on the apron before tagging in Rerun. Jason pulled Ness to his feet, standing behind him as Rerun entered the ring...

...

...and the comic strip duo hit a Clothesline/Backstabber combo!

"Great double team work from the Comic Connection, and they're just all over Ness at this point!" Nick calls.

Rerun pins Ness...

1...

2...

...

...

...Ness barely rolls the shoulder up in time!

"Ness kicks out, but he's going to have to do something fast if he wants to swing the match back in his team's favor." Chip notes.

Rerun looks very annoyed now at Ness's kickouts. He pulls the Onett native to his feet and locks in a Double Chickenwing, lifting him up for the R-Son...

...

...only for Ness to break free and catch him in a Victory Roll mid-lift!

"WAIT! Ness has Rerun rolled up!" Nick calls.

1...

2...

...

...

...Rerun kicks out!

"Ness almost stole one out of thin air, but Rerun managed to kick out!" Chip calls.

Both boys scramble to their feet, Ness kicking Rerun in the gut and putting him in a Suplex position...but Rerun reverses into a Suplex of his own! Rather angry at Ness for the counter, Rerun picks him back up, locks in the Double Chickenwing again, lifts him up...

...and drops him with the R-Son! Not satisfied though, Rerun tags in Jason as Ness gets to his knees, holding his face in pain. Jason runs, bouncing off the ropes...

...

...and clocks him with the Shimmering Mage!

"R-Son by Rerun followed by the Shimmering Mage from Jason! Ness has got to be done after that!" Nick exclaims.

Jason, thinking the same, goes for the pin with a confident smirk...

1...

...

2...

...

...Ness barely rolls the shoulder up at 2.9!

"NOT QUITE YET! Ness survives by the skin of his teeth, but I don't think he can take much more, and it looks like Lucas knows that!" Chip says.

Indeed, Lucas looks increasingly worried for his partner, almost desperate for a tag. In contrast, Jason is frustrated that the match is still going on. Deciding to end things, Jason picks Ness up and lifts him onto his shoulders, eyeing a neutral corner. He rushes towards the corner, intending to ram Ness with the Bluray...

...

...only for Ness to slip out of his grasp before impact! Jason manages to stop himself from crashing into the corner...

...

..until Ness Dropkicks him into it face-first! Jason stumbles out of the corner in a daze...

...

...and Ness quickly boots him in the gut...BEFORE LANDING THE TRIP TO ONETT!

"Ness avoids the Bluray and sends Jason on a one-way Trip to Onett!" Nick calls.

"And now he's got to make the long trip to his corner to tag in his partner before Jason can do the same!" Chip notes.

At this point, both boys were laying on the mat, seemingly out of it. Lucas smacks the turnbuckle, trying to will Ness on, and slowly, the _Earthbound_ protagonist starts to crawl towards his corner. Jason was also inching towards his corner, as both Rerun and Lucas held out their hands for tags. Both blonde boys crawled closer towards their respective partners...

...

...AND BOTH SUCCESSFULLY MAKE TAGS! Lucas and Rerun both charge into the ring, the former ducking a Clothesline from the latter and hitting a Mongolian Chop to the chest! Lucas Irish Whips the stunned Rerun to the ropes, and hits him off the rebound with a Dropkick! Rerun quickly gets up to a knee...only to be taken down again by a Step-Up Hurricanrana from Lucas! The psychic blonde goes for the cover...

1...

2...

...

...

...Rerun kicks out!

Lucas picks Rerun up and tries to set him up for the Journey to Nowhere, but Rerun elbows his way out. He tries to hit a Discus Elbow Smash, but Lucas dodges this and hits a Snap Powerslam! Rerun staggers to his feet and gets grabbed by Lucas...

...

...WHO NAILS HIM WITH A JOURNEY TO NOWHERE!

"Back Suplex into a Knee to the face! Rerun just went on a Journey to Nowhere courtesy of Lucas!" Nick exclaims.

Lucas covers the downed Rerun

1...

...

2...

...

...RERUN KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"But Rerun manages to deny Lucas and Ness a Journey to the winner's circle!" Chip states.

Lucas sighs at Rerun's kickout and picks him back up, only to receive an Enziguri from the comic strip kid! Both boys were laid out as the ref began the count. The two slowly started to rise, being on their knees at 6,and Rerun nailed a Forearm Shot to the face of Lucas. After a few more, Rerun picks Lucas up and whips him into the ropes. Lucas, though, ducks a Clothesline, kicks him in the gut, hooks his arms...

...

...AND SUDDENLY GETS BACK BODY DROPPED BY RERUN! It's bridged into a pin...

"Lucas going for PK-no! Surprise pin by Rerun!" Nick calls.

1...

...

2...

...

...LUCAS KICKS OUT!

"But that surprise wasn't able to steal a win for the Comic Connection!" Chip states.

Rerun and Lucas both scramble to their feet...and Rerun tries to catch Lucas with the RVP! Lucas, however, manages to push Rerun off into the ropes and avoid the move! Rerun bounces off the ropes...into a kick to the gut from Lucas! The psychic blonde hooks Rerun's arms...

...

...

...AND LANDS PK LOVE!

"PK Love connects! Rerun just got driven head-first into the mat!" Nick exclaims.

"Rerun is out! This could be it!" Chip adds.

Lucas, clearly thinking the same goes for the pin, hooking the leg...

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

...JASON BREAKS UP THE PIN AT 2.99!

"No, this is NOT it! Jason Fox breaks the pin at the last possible instant!" Nick calls.

Jason beats and kicks away at the stunned Lucas, eventually picking him up in and setting him up for the Nerd's Revenge. He takes a second to smirk to the crowd...which proves to be a mistake when Ness comes in and blasts him with a Lariat to the back of his head! Jason goes down, dropping Lucas in the process and rolls out to ringside, and Ness runs the ropes and hits a Baseball Slide which sends the nerd into the barricade! Ness slides out after Jason and grabs him for the Down To Earth...

"Uh oh...looks like Ness could be trying for the Down To Earth on the thinly padded floor!" Nick calls.

...but Jason shoves him away! Ness rushes at Jason...

...

...only to be lifted up onto his shoulders! Jason takes a running start...

...

...

...AND RAMS NESS BACK-FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST WITH THE BLURAY!

"HOLY CRUD! Jason just Bluray-ed Ness right into the steel post!" Nick exclaims.

"Looks like we can count Ness out for the rest of this match! His back's got to be seriously messed up after that!" Chip adds.

"Meanwhile, Lucas and Rerun are still duking it out in the ring!" Nick points out.

Indeed, Rerun and Lucas are trading Forearm Shots and Chops respectively, and Rerun starts to get the upper hand, driving Lucas into the ropes. However, Lucas manages to duck a Clothesline on the bounce back, running the ropes again...INTO A SCOOP POWERSLAM FROM RERUN! Lucas slowly stood up, holding his back...and walks into a Spinebuster! Deciding to finish things, Rerun stalks Lucas, waiting for him to get to his feet again. Once Lucas is standing, Rerun grabs his head...

...and is suddenly lifted up by Lucas and hit with a second Journey to Nowhere! Rerun falls to the mat as Lucas quickly makes his way to a corner. After glancing back to make sure Rerun is right where he wants him, Lucas climbs the turnbuckles, steadies himself...

...

...AND JASON PULLS HIS LEGS OUT FROM UNDER HIM! LUCAS FALLS OFF AND HITS HIS HEAD ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!

"OH MY! Lucas looked like he was going for the Dark Dragon Dive, but Jason pulled him clear off the turnbuckle! And it looks like Lucas hit his head on the way down!" Nick calls.

"Great work by Jason to save his partner! And now he and Rerun are on the verge of victory!" Chip adds.

Lucas stumbles dizzily as Rerun gets up and Jason enters the ring, the latter motioning to the former to finish things. Rerun nods in understanding, and as Lucas turns to face Rerun...

...he gets lifted up by Rerun...Jason grabs his head...

...

...

...AND THE TWO HIT THE COMIC CODE!

"And the Comic Connection kids connect with a crushing Comic Code!" Nick says.

"And that could be the move that concludes this contest!" Chip adds.

Rerun quickly covers Lucas, hooking the leg as Jason kicks down a recovering Ness...

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

...3!

"It's over, folks! The Comic Connection are victorious!" Nick exclaims.

**("No More Fears" by Dale Oliver plays)**

Rerun gets off Lucas, panting a bit while brushing his hair back, though smiling victoriously nonetheless. Jason helps him up, also smiling in satisfaction, and the ref raises their arms in victory, prompting jeers from the crowd.

"Here are your winners, the Comic Connection!"

"After impressive efforts from both teams, it's the Comic Connection that comes away with the win!" Nick says.

"I gotta say, Nick, I was pretty impressed with what I saw from them tonight." Chip adds. "They might just be the favourites to come out of the tournament as out first Tag Champions."

Rerun and Jason then slide out of the ring and head up the ramp with confidence and satisfaction. Jason looks into a camera and tells the viewing audience "Get used to this, folks. Soon-to-be Tag Team Champions right here. Bank on it." Rerun backs up the statement with a feint punch towards the camera, and the comic strip boys share a laugh and a high-five before heading to the back.

The camera then cuts backstage, specifically to the locker room of a certain bluish-silvery robot. The crowd cheered seeing Robotboy cheerfully getting ready for his match...an easy task since he didn't have much to take off or put on. Suddenly, the sound of a door being opened and slammed shut was heard, though Robotboy didn't seem too bothered by his unexpected visitor.

"Hello." Robotboy greeted cheerfully. "How Robotboy help you...Super Macho Man?"

The crowd boos loudly as the Hollywood boxer enters the scene, a frown as big as his chest on his face.

"Alright, you robotic reject, listen up because I'm not going to bother saying this twice." Macho Man demands. "I want a rematch."

It takes Robotboy a while to answer, but when he does it is with a simple "...Why?"

Macho Man almost face-faults anime-style. "Why? WHY?" he asks, rhetorically and incredulously. "Because what you did last week - that **fluke** you somehow pulled off last week - was the most embarrassing thing I've ever experienced. I did **not** come into Fiction Wrestling to have my first impression be a loss to some oversized - no, _under_ sized - Rock'em Sock'em Robot toy. **That** is why."

"Oh..." Robotboy responds. "Robotboy still no understand, though. Macho Man lose fair and square last week because Macho Man get too cocky. Not because of fluke. Anyway, Robotboy cannot give Macho Man rematch. Robotboy a bit busy right now."

Macho Man doesn't seem too pleased with this answer, but before he can comment, a stagehand calls out from offscreen.

"HEY, ROBOTBOY! You're match is up in about 5 minutes!"

"See what Robotboy mean?" Robotboy adds. "Sorry, but maybe Macho Man can get rematch after Robotboy win WND Championship. Bye!"

With that, Robotboy cheerily leaves the room, unknowingly leaving behind a ticked off Macho Man.

"Hmph...busy, eh..." With that statement and a sudden smirk, he too walks off and the camera cuts back to ringside.

"I don't like the sound of that, Nick." Chip states. "It sounds like Macho Man may be up to something!"

"Possibly, but we can't think about that right now. Because right now, we've got the first quarter final of our World Title tourney to think about!" Nick says.

**("The Ends" by Basement Jaxx plays)**

**_Robotboy_** , still in normal mode, jumps out amidst a blast of silvery-blue pyro, the crowd cheering in response. The young robot looked out to the crowd with a smile before heading to the ring, slapping hands with some fans along the way. He slid into the ring and climbed a turnbuckle, making a peace sign to more cheers.

"The followin' quarter-final match in the WND Championship tournament is scheduled for one fall!" Finevoice announces. "Introducin' first, from an undisclosed location, weighin' 205 pounds, Robotboy!" (Crowd cheers)

"The young battle-bot got here after beating Super Macho Man last week." Nick explains. "That's also the reason why Macho Man was so steamed at Robotboy just now, though Ro himself doesn't seem to fully grasp it."

"That may be for the best though, Nick." Chip states. "Robotboy's going to need all of his focus if he hopes to get past..."

**("Jessica" by the Allman Brothers plays)**

"...this man...thing!"

**_The Stig_** walks out onto the stage in his usual stoic manner, crossing his arms and regarding the booing crowd. Coming out with him is Richard Hammond, who, with some difficulty, directs him towards the ring. Though he seems somewhat confused by the ring steps, the ring ropes, and the ring itself, he eventually climbs into the squared circle, staring stoically with his arms still crossed.

"And his opponent," Finevoice continues. "Accompanied to the ring by Richard Hammond, from Dunsfold, England, weighing 275 pounds, The Stig!"

"While Robotboy's win could be considered a mild upset, Stig made it to this point with a dominating win against Zak Saturday." Nick recaps. "Some say that after that, Stig is a favourite to become WND Champion."

"Others say that his spotty knowledge of how wrestling works will be a big detriment to him in that endeavour." Chip adds.

Robotboy readies himself in a corner, while the Stig just looks confused at his opponent on the opposite side of the ring. The bell rings to start the match and the two meet in the center, Robotboy cheerfully extending a hand. The Stig just stares at Robotboy awkwardly, before digging into his racing suit and pulling out...a key?

"What's the Stig looking to do with that key at a time like this?" Nick wonders.

"Beats me. Who knows what goes on inside that guy's helmet." Chip quips.

Stig then points the key at an increasingly confused Robotboy and presses a button. Outside, the distinctive sound of an unlocking car is heard.

"...Is the Stig trying to unlock Robotboy?" Nick deadpans.

"He apparently only understands one kind of machine: the car. Maybe he thinks he can somehow get Robotboy to lose that way." Chip quips.

Stig keeps trying this for a bit until Robotboy, bored and annoyed, hits a kick to the gut which stuns the Stig, then hits the ropes for a Running Forearm Smash. This knocks the Stig into the ropes and Robotboy tries to capitalize, but his Irish Wip attempt is reversed by the larger Tame Racing Driver. Stig tries for a clothesline on the bounce-back, but Robotboy ducks, and the Stig turns around and gets Dropkicked in the leg, sending him down to a knee. Robotboy then backs up...and hits a hard Step-Up Enziguri to the helmeted head of the Stig!

"Well, whatever the Stig was trying to do, it doesn't seem to have worked. Robotboy's got him reeling right now!" Nick says.

Robotboy tries an early pin...

1...

...the Sitg powers out easily!

"But it's going to take much more than an early offensive flurry to take down the Stig." Chip notes.

Robotboy gets up and runs at the Stig, but the driver hits a Battering Ram that staggers Robotboy, and allows the Stig to capitalize with a Scoop Slam. Stig then seems a bit confused as to what to do, but eventually hits the ropes for a Leg Drop at Hammond's instruction...only for Robotboy to roll out of the way! The Stig lands on his tailbone and Robotboy knocks him on his back with a Running Low Dropkick! He tries for the pin again...

1...

...Stig kicks out at 1.8!

"Stig made a bit of a mistake there, and that allowed Robotboy to regain the advantage!" Nick calls.

"He's got to try and avoid making mistakes like that." Chip adds. "He got away with it last week against Saturday, but a mistake was what led to Robotboy's victory over Macho Man."

Robotboy then waits for the Stig to rise to his feet, then runs the ropes at the Tame Racing Driver, tries to Tilt-a-Whirl into an attack...

...but the Stig turns it into a BIG Sidewalk Slam!

"Holy crud! It looked like Robotboy was trying for some kind of move, but all that resulted was a Sidewalk Slam from the Stig!" Nick calls.

"That looked pretty nasty...and now Robotboy's the one who's reeling..." Chip notes.

Stig goes for a pin (by laying his elbow on Robotboy's chest)...

1...

2...

...Robotboy kicks out!

Stig looks to Hammond for directions, then picks Robotboy up and throws him into a corner. The white-clad one then starts hammering away at Robotboy relentlessly, battering him with right hand after right hand. The ref tries to get the Stig to cease...and nearly gets a right hand himself for his efforts!

"The Stig now-WOAH THERE! Stig nearly decked the ref!" Nick exclaims.

"Some say that when he gets going, he forgets who exactly he's actually fighting." Chip quips.

After taking a second or five to determine that the referee is not his opponent, Stig turns back towards Robotboy. Unfortunately, this gives Robotboy enough time to recover and hit a Sitout Jawbreaker that staggers the racing driver! Robotboy quickly hops up the turnbuckles and measures the Stig, then dives off to try for a Rana...

...but the Stig just catches him in his arms! Robotboy flails in a panic as the Stig runs forward...

...and hits a Turnbuckle Powerbomb!

"And the Stig sends Robotboy back-first against the turnbuckles!" Nick calls.

Robotboy falls face-first onto the mat, completely out of it, and the Stig goes for the pin...this time remembering to roll Robotboy onto his back...

...except that this pushes the robot's leg onto the bottom rope, something the Stig doesn't seem to notice until the ref points it out.

"Stig with the - oh wait, foot on the ropes there." Nick calls.

"Someone's got to teach the Sig about how pins work someday." Chip notes.

Bravely, Stig gives up the pin attempt and drags Robotboy to the center of the ring. He then picks up the robot and tries to set him up for the GTR, but Robotboy dazes him with a series of Elbows to the side of his helmet. Robotboy tries to turn this into a DDT, but this time the Stig counters with a Double Leg Takedown! Stig tries to turn it into the Toyota Hi-Lock, but Robotboy manages to push him off into the ropes! The young battle-bot rolls to his feet as the Stig bounces off the ropes...

...and grabs Robotboy by the throat! He tries to lift Robotboy up for a Chokeslam...

...but the robot manages to land behind him and hit a surprise German Suplex! The Stig tries to get up in a daze, but only gets to his knees before Robotboy downs him again with a DDT!

"Robotboy regains control and...oh wait a minute, look who's here now." Nick says As the crowd starts booing loudly...

...at the unexpected arrival of **Super Macho Man**. The boxer coolly walks down the ramp to ringside with a cocky smirk as Robotboy just looks confused in the ring.

"It's Super Macho Man, a.k.a the guy Robotboy beat to get into this match." Nick states.

"I don't suppose he's just here to watch the match?" Chip wonders.

"Doubt it." Nick deadpans.

Robotboy decides to ignore Macho Man and goes back on the offense, picking up the rising Stig...who suddenly Backdrops him off! The Stig gets up and soon he too spies Macho Man at ringside. He looks just as confused as Robotboy was, but soon shrugs it off to continue the task at hand, grabbing a rising Robotboy and hitting an Inverted Atomic Drop. As Robotboy holds his midsection in pain, Stig picks him up and hits a BIG Fallaway Slam, the impact of which causes Robotboy to roll out of the ring...right by Super Macho Man.

"And a Fallaway Slam from the Tame Racing Driver has sent Robotboy out to ringside!" Nick calls.

"He's landed right next to Super Macho Man too...that could be a bit of a problem..." Chip comments.

Macho Man eyes the recovering Robotboy with a devious smirk, slowly approaching him to boos from the crowd. The ref, however, notices this and warns Macho not to try anything. Macho raises his hands in faux innocence and backs up as Robotboy gets to his feet. The young bot decides to ignore Macho Man and climbs onto the apron, catching an approaching Stig with a Hotshot which causes him to stagger backwards. Wasting no time, Robotboy jumps onto the ropes...

...tries for a Springboard Hurricanrana to the Tame Racing Driver...

...who once again grabs Robotboy in his arms! Robotboy again starts punching Stig in the helmet...

...

...but the Stig simply hits him with a Reverse Powerbomb!

"Reverse Powerbomb from the Stig!" Nick calls. "Robotboy gets driven face-first into the mat!"

Robotboy bounces off the canvas onto his back, and the Stig goes for the cover...

1...

2...

...

...Robotboy kicks out at 2.8!

"But the little robot shows some toughness by kicking out!" Chip says.

The Stig slowly rises, seeming to glare at the referee from behind his helmet as if frustrated at his count, before picking up his android adversary. He hooks him up, and then lifts him up for the GTR...

...but as Robotboy's legs leave the ground, he suddenly reverses it into an Arm Drag! The Stig gets up, dazed and confused, and Robotboy takes advantage with a Discus Clothesline! The Tame Racing Driver is stunned, but not dropped, so Robotboy tries for an Irish Whip. This, however is reversed by the larger Stig, but Robotboy just jumps onto the ropes and hits Stig with a Springboard Back Elbow! Again, the Stig is staggered but not dropped, so Robotboy climbs a turnbuckle, measures his white-clad foe...

...and lands a Diving Knee Smash to the helmet!

"And the Stig takes a knee to the helmet! Robotboy is on fire right now!" Nick calls.

The Stig goes down and Robotboy follows for the pin...

1...

2...

...

...

...the Stig kicks out at 2.7!

"That fire's not enough to keep the Stig down, though!" Chip says.

Robotboy sighs a bit before pulling Stig up by his racing suit before landing a kick to the gut, followed by a Spinning Neckbreaker. Robotboy then rolls to the apron, measures his foe, and lands a Springboard Headbutt to the chest of the Stig! Robotboy and Stig both get up, the former holding his head, the latter his chest, and Robotboy once again hooks the Stig up for the Kamikaze Krush! He lifts him up...

...

...but the Stig lands on his feet behind the little robot! Robotboy turns around and gets blasted with an Uppercut! The Stig, looking a bit tired, Whips Robotboy into a corner before charging in after him...

...

...ONLY FOR ROBOTBOY TO CATCH HIM WITH THE RO-BOTTOM!

"Ro-Bottom out of the corner! Almost a Samoa Joe-esque move by Robotboy! And that could be the end for the Stig!" Nick calls.

Robotboy falls on top of the Stig and hooks his leg...

1...

...

2...

...

...THE STIG KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"No! The Stig still has life! But Robotboy could be within sniffing distance of a win right now!" Chip exclaims.

Robotboy groans in frustration, before pulling the Stig up by his racing suit. Determined to end things, he lifts the Tame Racing Driver up in an Inverted Fireman's Carry, the crowd popping at this action!

"Robotboy's looking for the Robo-Drive! The end could be near for the-" Nick begins.

"Wait! What's Macho Man doing!?" Chip suddenly exclaimed.

What Macho Man is doing is getting on the apron and attempting to enter the ring, resulting in an argument with the referee when he tried to stop him. Robotboy just watches in increasing confusion, the Stig still on his shoulders...

...

...UNTIL THE STIG SLIPPED OUT AND LANDED BEHIND HIM! Robotboy turned around...

...

...

...AND GOT DRILLED WITH THE GTR!

"Crud! It looked like Macho Man was trying to interfere, and his attempt distracted Robotboy enough to give the Stig an opening!" Nick calls.

"And now it's _Robotboy_ for whom the end may be near!" Chip adds.

Macho Man jumps down from the apron with a satisfied smirk as the crowd roars with boos. The Stig, of course, doesn't seem to mind, instead waiting in a corner for the dazed and confused Robotboy to rise. The robot slowly got to his feet, albeit on wobbly legs...

...

...the racing driver broke into a run...

...

...

...AND THE STIG PRACTICALLY RUNS STRAIGHT THROUGH ROBOTBOY WITH THE VEYRON BLAST!

"Veyron Blast by the Stig! Robotboy got all but run over!" Nick exclaims.

"Folks, put this one in the books, because Robotboy's pretty much in sleep mode after that!" Chip adds.

Stig goes for the pin...

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

...3!

"And that's it! The Tame Racing Driver has triumphed!" Nick calls as the bell rings.

**("Jessica" by the Allman Brothers plays)**

"Here's your winner, the Stig!"

The crowd erupts in boos as the Stig slowly rises, standing up and crossing his arms as Hammond enters the ring and congratulates him on his victory while the racing driver just seems to glare at his fallen opponent. Macho Man, meanwhile, seems quite pleased with the whole turn of events, taunting Robotboy and occasionally, the fans.

"Partly thanks to a distraction from Super Macho Man, the Stig has knocked Robotboy out of contention for the WND Title!" Nick says.

"You know, though you can't take anything away from the performance of either the Sig or Robotboy, I feel like Macho kind of spoiled this match a bit. I mean, who knows what might've happened if he hadn't stuck his nose into things?" Chip wonders.

"Well, we'll never know for sure now, Chip. And look at Macho Man still out there - he's just so pleased with himself for-" Nick says.

"Hold on." Chip interrupts. "What's Stig doing?"

The answer is that he was sliding out of the ring and walking up to the distracted Macho Man in a decidedly unfriendly manner. Richard Hammond tries to stop him doing what he's thinking of, but when Stig simply ignores him, he bravely decides to give up and back off. Macho Man eventually notices the Stig, but not his demeanor, instead deciding to try and give him a handshake. Stig takes his extended hand...

...

...BUT THEN PULLS HIM IN AND GRABS MACHO'S THROAT WITH HIS OTHER HAND! STIG PLANTS MACHO MAN ON THE FLOOR WITH A CHOKESLAM!

"WHAT THE CRUD?!" Nick exclaims. "I can guess why Macho Man did what he did, but what did the Stig just do that for?!"

"Either he didn't like Macho's little trick either, or he just doesn't like Hollywood-based boxers! With the Stig, both are viable answers!" Chip replies.

Super Macho Man struggles to get up, wincing in shock and pain as he uses the ring apron to get to his feet. Unfortunately, this allows the Stig to grab him by the head and ram him face-first into said ring apron! Stig repeats this action several times before chucking the dazed and confused boxer into the ring before sliding in himself. Macho Man struggles to his feet and tries to fire back...

...but the Stig manages to lift him onto his shoulders...

...

...AND DRILLS SUPER MACHO MAN WITH A CARAVAN CRUSH!

"And now the Caravan Crush! Macho Man just got throttled by the Tame Racing Driver!" Nick calls.

"But why?! Why is the guy doing this?!" Chip questions.

"I don't know! I don't think even Hammond could tell you!" Nick answers.

Stig glares down at the Hollywood boxer before noticing Robotboy behind him trying to rise to his own feet. Robotboy pulls himself up...

...but stumbles into the Stig, who lifts _him_ up now...

...

...AND DRILLS ROBOTBOY WITH A CARAVAN CRUSH!

"And now Robotboy receives a Caravan Crush as well!" Nick exclaims.

"And I don't think the Stig's stopping there, either!" Chip adds.

With two wrestlers down on the mat, neither of them him, Stig turns his attention to the only other being in the ring...the still-present referee. The racing driver slowly advances on the defenseless official in a decidedly hostile manner...

...

...

...but, thankfully for the ref, Richard Hammond slides into the ring with the keys from the beginning of the match. Using the keys and the sound of an unlocking car, Hammond is able to lure Stig away from the official and out of the ring. With the Stig back under control, Hammond leads him out (having to keep him from attacking a nearby cameraman) to boos from the crowd, leaving two downed wrestlers and a scared-to-death referee in their wake.

"That is literally the WORST Stig I've ever seen!" Chip declares.

"He's definitely the most dangerous - well, second most dangerous - one I've ever seen." Nick adds. "Nonetheless, the Stig will now be moving on to the next round of the tournament at the expense of one of the guys he just laid out, Robotboy."

"But that's partly thanks to a distraction from the other guy he laid out, Super Macho Man!" Chip points out. "And I'll bet that it's because of lingering frustrations from last week's loss!"

"Someone might want to tell that to Robotboy, then." Nick quips. "Either way, I'm betting that if Macho Man has his way, this thing between him and Robotboy is likely far from over."

Meanwhile, backstage...

"Greetings." Tommy...sorry, _the_ Tommy said. "It is I, the Tommy, ready to present another interview. With me at this time: Griff Simmons."

Right on cue, the snowboarder himself appeared, looking like he didn't know whether to be bemused or amused.

"So, Citizen Simmons..." the Tommy begins, Griff mouthing 'Citizen?' in bemusement. "Tonight, you'll be facing Stitch in a quarter-final match in the WND Championship tournament. How would you rate your chances in this match and in the tournament proper?"

"Well, Mr. Lone Ranger," Griff starts with a smirk. "I'd personally rate myself as the odds-on favourite. I mean, I know my opponent tonight is some kind of super-powered alien badass...but then, really, those kinds of guys are practically a dime-a-dozen these days. I also heard he was a former Ring of Honor Fiction Champion. That's cool and all...but we all know that ROH is pretty much a glorified developmental territory these days."

This comment prompts a few boos from some ROHbots in the audience. Griff just chuckles before continuing.

"Bottom line is, no one left in this tournament can match up to me in the ring. Not Uno, not Yakko, not the Stig, not that kid in the RR, and certainly not some Disney alien! Basically, I'm going all the way and winning that belt."

"That's a pretty strong proclamation there, citizen." The Tommy notes. "Especially considering your own history in Fiction Wrestling..."

At the mention of this, Griff suddenly looks quite annoyed. "As far as I'm concerned, my Fiction Wrestling history up to this point means nothing. Not since I...got rid of what I used to be."

"I...don't quite follow." the Tommy says, confused but intrigued.

"Wasn't expecting you to." Griff answers. "You see, before WND was even an idea, I was already wrestling over in a promotion called Character Championship Wrestling."

Griff then pauses, hearing some light cheers and even a small chant of "CCW!" which causes him to smirk. "Some of you may have heard of it." he continues. "Anyway, I've been in CCW since it began - I was actually in a tournament to determine the first Magnus Champion. But the Griff Simmons who competed in CCW all that time isn't the same as the guy you see here now. Back then, I was the kind of guy who was just sort of happy to be there. Sure I wanted to win titles and matches and the like, but my main concern was just doing my best and putting on a good show for the fans, win, lose or draw. And you know where exactly at attitude got me?"

Griff then frowns as he says the next bit. "...ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE. I lost practically every match I ever had. And you know, it really got to me deep down, because I knew then and I know nowthat I'm capable of being much more than some random jobber, but because of my attitude at the time I didn't do anything about it!"

"So when I signed up here, I knew I had to do something to make sure it didn't happen again. So I got rid of the guy I once was. The Griff Simmons who was nothing more than CCW's whipping boy is gone for good! And I doubt anyone will miss him. This Griff Simmons is a winner. This Griff Simmons is a soon-to-be champion. This Griff Simmons will do whatever it takes to get to the top where I know I belong! And maybe some day soon, I'll make a comeback in CCW to show what I'm truly capable of. But for now, I've got my eyes on winning this tournament and the WND Championship. Like I said, I'm the odds-on favourite to win...because for this Griff Simmons...victory is the only option."

Griff then leaves with a smirk on his face, the Tommy whistling in slight awe as he watches him go.

**[Transmission Interrupted]**

**And finally, the next episode of WND begins!**

**This would've been up months ago, but I got really slowed down by some exams in February. XP Also, no offense meant to fans of Ring of Honor or the writer or fans of CCW. And sorry if you don't like how the singles match ended, that was the only way I could accomplish the objective without burying anybody. Hopefully. XP**

**Anyway, please Read & Review! Flamers will not be entertained!**


	6. Op WRESTLE Transmission 2 Part 2

**[Connection Re-Established]**

**("Man With A Plan" by Chapal of Rock plays)**

**_Griff Simmons_** saunters out to a chorus of boos, a confident but determined smirk on his face. He gazes out at the crowd and revels in their hatred, posing arrogantly to try and get them to boo him more before making his way cockily down the ramp to the ring. Eventually, he enters the ring and climbs a turnbuckle, splaying his arms to a rousingly negative response.

"The followin' quarter-final match in the WND Championship tournament is scheduled for one fall!" Finevoice announces. "Introducin' first, from Aspen, Colorado, weighin' 199 pounds, the 'King of the Mountains', Griff Simmons!" (Crowd boos loudly)

"We are back live with Operation W.R.E.S.T.L.E, just in time to watch Griff Simmons take on Stitch in a quarter-final match in out WND Title tourney." Nick says.

"Before the commercials, we heard Griff reveal that his lack of CCW success is the reason for his new attitude here." Chip recaps. "He wants to replace the memory of his past failures with success whatever it takes."

"He certainly seems determined, and his victory over Lack-Two last week didn't hurt his cause either." Nick adds. "Right now, though, he may be in for a much sterner test against a former Ring of Honor Fiction Champion."

**("Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" by Jump5 plays)**

**_Stitch_** out onto the stage in ball form, popping out with a crazed expression on his face. He pulls out a couple of plasma blasters and shoots them wildly, pyro going off on the sides of the stage in sync with the shots fired. After running out of shots, he laughs maniacally before Lilo emerges and calms him down. They then stare down Griff in the ring, Stitch getting rather angry as the two headed down to the ring together.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Lilo Pelekai, now residin' in Hawaii, weighing 220 pounds, Stitch!" (Crowd cheers)

"Stitch got past Voltar of the League of Super Evil to get here, and by the looks of it, he's not exactly happy with Griff's little quip about Ring of Honor just now." Nick states.

"That could be bad news for Griff. The last thing I'd want to do is make a super-strong alien monstrosity angry right before having to wrestle him." Chip notes.

Stitch slides into the ring and immediately tries going for Griff, Lilo having to hold him back as Griff retreats to the outside. Once Stitch calms down a bit, he climbs a turnbuckle and snarls at the crowd, still glaring angrily at the smugly smirking snowboarder.

"I'm not so sure about that, actually." Nick says. "When people - or aliens - get riled up, they can tend to lose focus. Griff may actually have Stitch right where he wants him."

"Well, we're going to find out which one it is right now...just as soon as Griff gets back into the ring." Chip states.

After about a minute, Griff cautiously slides into the ring, his smug look slowly disappearing as the ref signals for the bell. Immediately, Stitch starts advancing menacingly towards Griff, who backs into a corner and tells the ref to do his job and keep Stitch away. The ref does so, forcing Stitch to back off, until Griff takes advantage and gets in a cheap shot! Griff dazes Stitch with a barrage of punches, taking a moment to grin smugly at the crowd before attempting a Springboard Crossbody. This, however, proves to be a mistake when Stitch catches the flying Griff in his arms! Griff has just enough time to look panicked before Stitch throws him with a big Fallaway Slam!

"Well, that cheap shot didn't exactly work wonders for Griff." Nick deadpans.

Griff pulls himself up in a corner but Stitch is soon on him, hitting a series of Shoulder Rams to the cornered snowboarder. When he gets bored of that, Stitch pulls Griff out of the corner and lifts him up in a Military Press, snarling loudly before dumping Griff face-first onto the mat. Griff bounces onto his back as Stitch hits the ropes, before hitting a Rolling Senton! Stitch goes for the cover...1...Griff kicks out!

"So far Stitch has firm control of this match." Nick calls.

"If Griff had a plan coming in, it may be time to change it before Stitch rips him in half." Chip adds.

Stitch grabs Griff by the head before ramming him face-first onto the mat, screaming in his alien language, before pulling Griff up and throwing him with an Exploder Suplex. Griff crawls over and sits in a corner, trying to catch his breath and nurse his face. Stitch just grins, however, before running full speed at Griff, going for a Cannonball...only for Griff to roll out of the way onto the apron! Stitch rolls to his feet, slightly dazed, and Griff suddenly pounces with a Springboard Dropkick to the back that takes him down!

"Griff dodged that Cannonball of Stitch's and has now created an opening off that Springboard Dropkick." Nick calls.

Griff quickly tries a cover, but doesn't even get 1 before Stitch powers out. Stitch quickly gets to his feet but walks into a Wheel Kick from Griff that takes him down again. Griff follows up with a Standing Moonsault, but barely gets 1 from the ensuing pin. Now getting a bit annoyed, Griff climbs to the top turnbuckle as Stitch gets to his feet. Once Stitch is standing, Griff dives off towards the alien experiment...

...and gets caught easily by Stitch! Griff panics a bit while Stitch smirks evilly, adjusting the snowboarder's position. He tries to run for an Oklahoma Stampede...

...but Griff slips out and pushes Stitch into the corner face-first! Stitch stumbles backwards and Griff takes advantage with a Russian Legsweep!

"It looked like Stitch was about to regain the advantage, but Griff snuck out and cut him off before he could get going again." Nick notes.

Griff quickly goes for a pin...

1...

2...

...Stitch kicks out!

"He hasn't been able to keep Stitch down for the count, though!" Chip states.

Griff picks Stitch up and puts him in a Tree of Woe. Smirking, he kicks Stitch in the body a few times before climbing up and standing on Stitch's groin, posing for the booing crowd and glancing cockily at an angry Lilo. Griff hops off, then backs into a corner, measuring the still-trapped Stitch. He runs at the experiment as fast as he can...and hits a Running Low-Angle Dropkick!

...to the bottom turnbuckle as Stitch pulls himself up before impact! Griff is stunned as Stitch glances back at him and gets an idea. He drops out of the ring, landing on his feet, before going and grabbing Griff's legs and pulling him towards the ring post. Griff, quickly realizing what Stitch is trying to do, attempts to kick his way free, but Stitch refuses to let go. The alien flashes a sadistic grin...

...BEFORE PULLING GRIFF GROIN-FIRST INTO THE RING POST!

"HOLY CRUD!" Nick exclaims. "Griff's gonna be feeling that for days!"

"And I'll bet if you asked Lilo or Stitch, it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy!" Chip notes.

The agony on Griff's face is indescribable as he struggles to pull himself back. He eventually manages to pull himself into a seated position in the corner, nursing his pained groin region. Unfortunately for him, Stitch also enters the ring and adds to his pain by barreling into him with a Cannonball!

"There's that Cannonball Stitch was looking for earlier! That could seal the deal!" Nick exclaims.

Stitch pulls Griff out of the corner and goes for the pin...

1...

2...

...Griff kicks out!

"Not yet! Despite his newfound loss of manhood, Griff still has enough in him to kick out!" Chip exclaims.

Stitch tries to pick Griff up, but the snowboarder suddenly counters with a Jawbreaker! The stunned experiment backs up a bit as Griff gets to his feet (still holding his man-regions in agony). Both pained and pissed, Griff tries to Irish Whip Stitch, but the stronger experiment reverses, trying for a Back Body Drop off the rebound...only for Griff to counter it with a kick to the face! The snowboarder then runs the ropes behind him and drills his alien opponent with a Flip DDT! Not finished yet, though, Griff runs again as Stitch struggles to his feet...

...and drops him with the Griffeeti! Griff quickly tries a pin...

1...

2...

...

...Stitch kicks out at 2.5! Griff, now starting to get annoyed, gets up and readies for another Griffeeti. Stitch slowly rises to his feet and Griff runs for the move...

...which Stitch manages to avoid! Griff falls on his back as Stitch grabs hold of his legs...AND CATAPULTS HIM INTO A TURNBUCKLE! Griff stumbles backwards in a daze...AND INTO A BLACK HOLIO SLAM FROM STITCH!

"Griff went to the well one time too often, and Stitch rattles his brains and plants him to the mat for his troubles!" Nick calls.

Stitch pins Griff...

1...

2...

...

...Griff kicks out at 2.6!

"Griff manages to kick out, though!" Chip points out. "He may be a cocky asshole, but he's a pretty tough cocky asshole!"

Stitch growls irritably, getting up and pulling Griff up with him. He hoists the snowboarder onto his shoulder and rams him into a turnbuckle. Stitch then starts running to complete the Oklahoma Stampede...

...but Griff slips out before impact! Stitch turns around and gets stunned by a Roundhouse Kick! Griff then tries for the SSX Factor...but Stitch shoves him away into the ropes! He pops him up off the rebound, but Griff manages to get his legs around Stitch's head (stop thinking those thoughts), and hit a Hurricanrana Driver! Stitch stumbled to his feet only to be met with a kick to the gut...

...

...AND AN SSX FACTOR!

"Griff with the SSX Factor on Stitch! Griff may have him!" Nick exclaims.

Griff, thinking the same, goes for the pin...

1...

...

2...

...

...Stitch gets his shoulder up at 2.85!

"Not yet! Stitch has enough left in him to kick out!" Chip states.

Griff frowns irritably, pondering his next move. Soon, he pulls the alien towards a turnbuckle, giving him a few kicks to make sure he stays down, before tauntingly signaling for the end to the crowd's displeasure and Lilo's growing concern.

"Looks like Griff may be looking to finish things - he's setting up for the Deadly Descent!" Chip states.

Sure at this point that Stitch is a sitting (lying down) duck, Griff jumps up to the top turnbuckle, then flips for the Deadly Descent...

...

...and CONNECTS WITH THE MOVE!

...

...ONTO THE MAT! Stitch rolls out of the way and Griff lands face-first onto the mat!

"Well, that didn't go quite as well as Griff intended!" Chip exclaims.

"Not unless he intended to clip Stitch with his toes." Nick quips.

Griff gets to his feet, holding his chest in pain from the miss, not knowing that Stitch is doing the same behind him - at least until Stitch grabs him from behind AND HITS A BACK SUPLEX! Both guys are down and out!

"And now both Griff and Stitch are down on the mat!" Nick calls.

"We've now got a very slow race on our hands to see who gets to their feet first, Nick!" Chip quips.

Both Stitch and Griff slowly struggle to their feet, Lilo and the crowd cheering on the former. Despite this, Griff is the first to get to his feet and shake out the cobwebs. Keeping Stitch doing the same, the SSX character goes for a kick...

...that's caught by Stitch! Griff panics as Stitch smirks deviously...before hitting a Dragon Whip! Griff gets up and tries to retaliate with a right hand, but Stitch dodges behind him and instead plants Griff with a Full Nelson Slam! Griff gets up again and again tries to attack (rather weakly and in a daze), but Stitch just turns that into a Side Slam!

"It looks like Stitch has gotten his proverbial second wind!" Nick exclaims.

"Much to the dismay of Griff, who's getting the wind knocked out of him!" Chip adds.

Stitch tries to pin Griff after this...

1...

...

2...

...

...Griff gets his shoulder up at 2.75!

Stitch growls in increasing frustration, before pulling Griff up to his feet and giving him a hard right that knocks the cocky boarder into a corner. Stitch then whips Griff across the ring, before running in after him...

...straight into Griff's raised foot! Stitch backs up a bit in a daze, and Griff, seeing a chance, jumps on the second turnbuckle. He dives off...

...

...but again is caught by Stitch, who slams him with a Spinebuster! Stitch roars to the crowd, before backing into a corner, waiting for Griff to start to rise. Griff does so...

...

...

...but is barely on his knees before being BLASTED WITH A SICK KIXX!

"Sick Kixx from Stitch!" Nick exclaims. "The experiment may win it here!"

Stitch goes for the cover...

1...

...

2...

...

...

...Griff barely gets out at 2.99!

"Nope! Apparently being thrown around and kicked in the head isn't enough to keep Griff down!" Chip states.

Stitch growls angrily at this, wondering what more he could do at this point. He then gets back up, before starting to lift Griff up in an Inverted Crucifix, the crowd and Lilo popping at this motion.

"And now Stitch is looking for the Aloha Oe - this could be what does Griff in!" Nick states.

As Stitch tries to hit his finisher, Griff starts to flail around in his grip trying to escape. Soon, Griff manages to slip his way out, landing behind Stitch...

...

...and pushing the alien INTO THE REF! The ref gets knocked down to the surprise of Lilo, Stitch and the crowd!

"And the ref has taken a dive! Or rather, he's taken an alien right in the face!" Nick exclaims.

"That's the second ref in as many weeks!" Chip notes.

Stitch pauses briefly, unsure of what to do as the ref tries to recover, before turning around...

...

...AND DODGING A GRIFFEETI ATTEMPT! Griff lands on his backside and tries to recover, only to GET ANOTHER SICK KIXX! Stitch laughs maniacally before picking Griff up, lifting him above his head...

...

...

...AND LANDING THE ALOHA OE!

"Aloha Oe! Griff Simmons is finished!" Chip exclaims. "Or he would be if the ref was able to count the pin!"

Stitch glances over to the ref and confirms that he is indeed still recovering. Deciding it'd take too long to revive him, the Disney character instead pulls Griff into position, before climbing up the turnbuckle, glaring down at Griff with evil intentions. He jumps...

...

...

...and MISSES WITH THE EXPERIMENTAL ERROR! As he tries to recover, Griff quickly snaps off a Hurricanrana pin...

...GRABBING THE ROPES FOR LEVERAGE!

"And Griff with the pin on - HEY! He's holding the ropes!" Chip points out.

"And the ref's still too loopy to notice!" Nick adds.

The ref is, however, conscious enough to count the pin...

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...3!

"And that's it! Griff has beaten Stitch!" Nick exclaims.

**("Man With A Plan" by Chapal of Rock plays)**

Griff quickly slides out of the ring, smiling smugly as the crowd boos angrily at the cheap ending to the match. Lilo slides into the ring herself, helping Stitch up as they both look dumbfounded while the referee groggily slides out and raises Griff's hand in victory.

"After a gruelling match, Griff has pretty much stolen the victory from under Stitch's nose!" Nick says.

"Call it what you will, but like it or not, that does mean Griff will be moving on in the tourney, and Stitch will not!" Chip points out.

Griff is soon gloating about his ill-gotten victory to the angry fans and taunting the even angrier Disney duo still in the ring. He then takes his leave, though not without glancing back at Stitch being held back by Lilo from running out and attacking him right then and there.

"Well, Griff said he was willing to do anything to get to the belt, and I think he just proved it." Nick notes.

"And this isn't even the actual title match yet!" Chip points out. "What do you think he'd do if he actually gets to that point?"

"To be frank, I'm not sure I want to know." Nick says.

* * *

 

In the back, The famous (or infamous) Sector V of The KND were chewing the fat (talking for you uncultured types). The crowd gave them a very loud cheer from the ring area.

"You coming up, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5, Abby, said, "Ready for Silver? Kid's a beast."

"Yeah the guy's a lot stronger than I anticipated..." Numbuh 2, Hoagie, said while rubbing the back of his head. "Sure you got ways to counter him?"

Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1, just put his shades on and turned to his team.

Numbah 4 had his arms crossed, "I say I should be in this tournament now. You HAD your shot! I missed mine cause of you..."

Nigel chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Well, Numbuh 4, I-"

"-and your STUPID rock, paper, scissors gloves! It took HOURS to find them! You forgot you had them lying around!" Wally pulled out a pair of white gloves and threw them at a VERY confused Numbuh 1. Abby simply facepalmed at the pure stupidity of Wally, while Kuki (Numbah 3) just chuckled behind the poor boy.

Nigel's flabbergasted expression then turned into a confident smirk, "Look guys, I know how to handle Silver. I've been gameplanning this since last week. Hoagie and Wally, you two handle your tag team affairs, and Kuki and Abby, you handle women's division affairs. The Poké-Legacy comes head to head with The Kids Next Door, and I intend to show Silver that a trainer is no match for an operative."

Nigel pulled his shades up to cover his eyes and nodded to his team. "Kids Next Door...well...y'know." He winked to them before walking off. The rest of Sector V then went their separate ways, as Kuki walked with Wally and Hoagie walked with Abby. Suddenly...Hoagie scratched his head.

"...Whose gloves did Numbuh 4 take?..."

Abby chuckled..."Judging from the looks of 'em, Wally's gonna be the prince of all morons sooner or later..."

* * *

 

...And cut back to the ring.

**("All I Want" by A Day To Remember plays)**

The lights turn red as **_Nigel Uno_** walks out with his characteristically confident but serious look on his face. He tips his shades, glancing at the crowd, before throwing his hand upward with the index finger extended, red pyro going off to massive cheers from the crowd. He then makes his way down to the ring, slapping hands with some kids in the front row, before sliding into the ring and climbing onto the middle turnbuckle and raising his arm with index finger extended to further cheers.

"The followin' quarter-final match in the WND Championship tournament is scheduled for one fall!" Finevoice announces. "Introducin' first, representing Sector V of the Kids Next Door, from Richmond, Virginia, weighin' 231 pounds, Nigel Uno!" (Crowd cheers loudly)

"And here comes Nigel Uno, fresh of a little appearance in WWE: Animated." Nick starts.

"Uno beat Wario to get to this match - with a little help from his teammates - and now he's got to cross swords with a Pokémon Rival with a mean boot and a meaner attitude." Chip says.

**("Rival Battle" from Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver plays)**

**_Silver_** walks out onstage, scowling and looking serious than Patton as the crowd boos his arrival. He gazes out at the arena before making his way to the ring with little care for theatrics. Paying no heed to the crowd, he climbs onto the apron and into the ring, raising a fist in the air to more boos.

"And his opponent, from Viridian City, weighin' 228 pounds, Silver!" (Crowd boos)

"Silver blasted his way past Patton Drilovsky, a.k.a Numbuh 60 to get to this point." Nick point out.

"He's looking to take out another operative on his way to championship gold." Chip adds.

Nigel and Silver stare each other down as the ref calls for the opening bell. The two quickly go into a lock up, jockeying for dominance. Eventually, Silver decides 'heck with this' and just knees Nigel in the gut. He tries to turn this into an Irish Whip, but Uno counters into a Pull-Back Uppercut, followed by a Dropkick that downs the Pokémon trainer. Silver is quickly back up and trying for a Clothesline, which Uno turns into an Arm Drag. Silver tries to regroup in a corner as Uno attempts to take advantage, only to get a Back Elbow to the face. As Uno backs up dazed, Silver tries for an early Silver Bullet - but Uno dodges and rolls him up in a pin...1...Silver quickly kicks out!

"Silver going for an aggressive approach, but so far it's not exactly working for him." Nick calls.

Silver is back onto his feet, only to receive a Kick to the gut and a Vertical Suplex from Uno, followed by a Double Foot Stomp to the midsection, causing the Pokémon character to sit up in pain. Uno then pulls him to his feet and adds to his pain by giving him an Atomic Drop, before hitting the ropes for a Flying Forearm...

...which Silver ducks under! Uno falls to the ground, stunned, and as he tries to get up, Silver bashes him in the head with a Running Knee Strike!

"Silver has taken control now after that brutal Knee to the skull!" Nick states.

"If there were any hairs on Uno's head, that would've knocked them right off!" Chip quips.

Silver tries for a quick cover, but barely manages to get a 1 count before Uno kicks out. The trainer gets up, hits the ropes and lands a Jumping Knee Drop onto the nose of his KND opponent. Nigel shoots up, holding his face, and Silver grabbed him and hit a Facebreaker DDT, then follows it up with a Swinging Neckbreaker. He goes for a pin again, but again only gets 1. Silver then picks Nigel up and whips him roughly into a corner, before letting loose with a vicious series of Stomps, which force Uno into a seated position. The ref eventually forces him to back off a bit, only for him to hit a Running Facewash onto his cornered foe. Silver drags Uno out to the middle of the ring and makes a cover...

1...

2...

...Uno kicks out. Silver wastes no time and quickly transitions into a Headlock, trying to squeeze the fight out of the Kids Next Door operative and adding some Elbow Strikes to the back for good measure. This, however, doesn't stop Uno from slowly forcing the two to a vertical base, even firing some shots of his own to the gut of Silver. The two trade shots like this for a bit until Silver hits a Knee Lift to the face that stuns Uno. The trainer tries to capitalize, grabbing a leg and lifting Uno up...

...but the Fisherman's Suplex fails as the operative manages to land behind Silver...and quickly hit a German Suplex!

"Silver with a - wait! German Splex by Uno! He's got it bridged!" Nick exclaims.

The ref counts 1...

2...

...Silver kicks out at 2.5!

"Silver caught off-guard by that, but manages to stay alive!" Chip states.

Both boys quickly get up, and Uno lands a Thrust Kick to the gut of Silver, doubling him over, before landing an Enziguri. Silver spins around from the impact and Uno quickly capitalizes by locking in a Cobra Clutch. He tries to lift him up for the One and Only...

...but Silver remains rooted to the ground! He then stomps on Nigel's foot to force him to loosen his grip, before dropping down to hit a Stunner! As the operative is reeling from this, Silver grabs him by the head and lands a Lifting DDT! Silver tries for a pin...

1...

2...

...Uno kicks out at 2.45!

"Uno kicks out of a nasty looking DDT by Silver, but you have to believe that took something out of him." Nick observes.

"No doubt, Nick." Chip agrees. "If Silver can keep whaling - or should that be Wailording? - on Uno with moves like that, he's got this in the bag."

Silver pulls Uno to his feet and sets him up for the Johto Buster. However, this time it's the Kid Next Door who refuses to be taken off his feet. However, after a few shots to the back, Silver manages to get him up...

...

...only for Uno to Elbow him in the head while in the air, forcing Silver to drop the operative! Uno lands harmlessly on his feet and hits a Russian Legsweep (with harm) onto the dazed trainer! He then rolls to his feet as Silver attempts to recover his wits, before hitting the ropes and trying a Jumping Elbow Drop...

...

...which misses! Uno slowly rises, holding his hurt elbow, not noticing Silver on his feet behind him...

...

...until the trainer grabs him and drills him with the Johto Buster!

"Miss there from Uno - and the Johto Buster from the Johto Rival!" Nick exclaims.

"Nigel Uno just got planted!" Chip adds.

Silver covers quickly...

1...

2...

...

...No! Uno kicks out at 2.6!

"But that's still not enough to put the operative away!" Nick states.

Silver grunts in annoyance before pulling Nigel up to his feet. He sets the Sector V leader up for the Feraligatr Roll...

...

...

...but Uno spins out of it! Before Silver could react, Uno grabs him from behind to hit a Falling Inverted DDT!

"Uno counters the Feraligatr Roll into a big Inverted DDT!" Nick calls.

"This could be his chance to get back into this!" Chip exclaims.

Both boys were down, dazed and slow to get to their feet, Silver holding the back of his head from the DDT. Regardless, he tries to throw a right, but Uno blocks this and lays into Silver with some rights of his own. He tries for a kick to the gut, but Silver catches the leg - only to eat an Enziguri for his efforts! Silver spins around from the impact, and Uno quickly grabs him in a Cobra Clutch...

...

...

...and lands the One and Only!

"And Uno lands the One and Only! Silver is down! This could be it!" Nick exclaims.

Uno covers and the ref counts...

1...

...

2...

...

...Silver kicks out at 2.75!

"Not quite yet! Silver's still got a bit of fight left in him!" Chip states.

The operative picks Silver up after this and quickly lands a Reverse STO, dropping the trainer on his face. He then climbs a turnbuckle, waiting as Silver struggles to his feet. Once Silver is standing (barely), Uno jumps off...

...

...

...STRAIGHT INTO A SITOUT SPINEBUSTER FROM SILVER! Silver just sits there for a bit afterwards, before pulling Uno to his feet...

...

...

...AND NAILING THE FERALIGATR ROLL!

"Feraligatr Roll by Silver after that massive Spinebuster!" Nick exclaims.

"That looked like it may have been a critical hit!" Chip adds.

Silver goes for the cover...

1...

...

2...

...

...

...UNO KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"But the Sector V leader still has enough in him to kick out of those devastating moves! It's going to take something more even than that to put him down!" Nick exclaims.

Silver grunts in anger at this turn of events. He then got up and backed into a corner, waiting for Nigel to rise while stomping his foot impatiently.

"And I think this might be it, Nick!" Chip states. "Looks like Silver's revving up for the Silver Bullet!"

"He's already KO'd one KND operative with this, now he's looking to make it two for two!" Chip adds.

Uno eventually uses the ropes to pull himself to a shaky but vertical base, at which point Silver starts running, boot extended...

...

...

...BUT UNO DUCKS OUT OF THE WAY! UNABLE TO STOP IN TIME, SILVER CROTCHES HIMSELF ON THE ROPES!

"Oh boy! Uno got out of dodge, and Silver is in a bad way!" Nick exclaims.

"I think that's putting it pretty lightly!" Chip winces.

Silver winces and grits his teeth in agony as he pulls himself off the ropes, not noticing Uno climbing a nearby turnbuckle...

...until he dives off...

...

...AND NAILS SILVER WITH A DIVING EUROPEAN UPPERCUT!

"And there's a big Uppercut from Uno!" Nick exclaims.

"This could be the beginning of the end for the Johto Rival!" Chip adds.

Both boys get to their feet, Silver looking more dazed and almost unsure whether to nurse his chin or his groin. As he sees Uno, he instinctively tries to attack...

...

...but Uno ducks underneath, gets behind him...

...

...lifts him up...

...

...

...AND HITS THE ONE AND DONE!

"And that's the end of the end with the One and Done!" Chip says. "Silver is out of it!"

Uno covers...

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

...3!

"And that's it! Nigel Uno has beaten Silver!" Nick exclaims.

**("All I Want" by A Day To Remember plays)**

"The winner of this match, Nigel Uno!" Finevoice announces.

Nigel rolls off of Silver, tired but victorious as he slowly gets up and the ref raises his hand in victory. He then climbs a turnbuckle and raises his hands and index fingers in a pose to cheers before making a 'belt' motion. All the while, Silver just rolls out of the ring and stalks his way up the ramp to the back, holding his groin and cursing in pain.

"That was one heck of a match, but in the end the KND Sector Leader just managed to get one up over the Johto Pokémon Trainer." Nick states.

"Silver was certainly on his game today, but that missed Silver Bullet ultimately cost him the match. And possibly something else." Chip quips.

"And with this win, Nigel has sent himself into the final four of our Championship tournament." Nick notes.

* * *

 

The camera cuts backstage, this time to a rather disgruntled looking Numbuh 363, Harvey McKenzie. With him are his teammates from Sector W - Numbuh 85, Paddy Fulbright, Numbuh 84, Lee Harper and Numbuh 83, Sonya McCallis - all of whom are worriedly watching their leader grumble as he watches the events of the previous match play out on a TV.

"...Stupid Uno...stupid Silver..." are among the more intelligible things he says in between his angry mumbling.

"Uh...you okay, Harvey?" Sonya eventually asks nervously.

"Me?" Harvey asks back sarcastically. "I'm totally fine. What would make you guys think otherwise?"

"The fact that you're mumbling angrily and are trying to glare the TV to death?" Paddy replied, to which Harvey just glared at him instead, causing the redhead to flinch. Harvey then looked back to the TV and sighed. "I'm fine guys. Really." he says quietly.

"Sure you don't need a soda or something?" Paddy asks. "I mean, the last thing Lee and I need before our match is to worry about you, dude..."

"I'm fine." Harvey insisted for the third time. "But I could use a soda. Numbuh 83, you guard the room. 85 and 84, good luck in your match. I'm gonna get something to drink."

The Sector W members saluted their leader and the boys exited the room, Paddy and Lee going for their match and Harvey going the other way down the hall, eventually reaching a vending machine, still grumbling even after he puts some money into the machine.

"Stupid Uno...just thinking about him gets me riled up...least I'll be able to work out some of this bad mood by using Yakko as a punching bag later. Heh...stupid cruddy toon...talk about dated. It's gonna be awesome showing him just how unneeded he is in this era..."

"HELLOOOOOOO KID!"

Harvey jumps about twice his height into the air at this as the camera pans out to reveal Yakko Warner standing behind him with an amused smile. Harvey soon lands looking very _un_ amused by comparison.

"That's a really cool trick, you know that?" Yakko says coolly. "You'd make a killing doing that kinda stuff in the ring!"

Harvey, of course, is in no mood for joking around. "What do you want, Yakko?" he demands angrily.

"Well, world peace would be a nice start." Yakko says, unfazed. "And some ear plugs for when I'm listening to long bragging promos. Oh, and a way to make bacon look and smell like tofu to prank vegans, that'd be pretty funny. Right now, though, I'd like for you to, if you have anything to say to me, to say it to my face."

As he says this, he leans right up to Harvey's face himself, causing the young leader to push him away roughly.

"That really what you want?" he says. "Fine, here it is. I think you're a stupid, loudmouthed overrated toon from an overrated, highly dated show from the 90s that should've stayed in the 90s like all the worst things from that cruddy decade. You don't belong here in this day and age, and frankly, I can't wait to knock you out of the tournament later on, and send you crawling back to that disused water tower you and your 'sibs' call a home with your tail between those cruddy baloney-smelling slacks of yours. That good enough for you?"

Yakko, despite Harvey's words, still seems unfazed. "Not bad, but believe me, I've heard a lot better from a lot worse than you." he says as he reaches past Harvey to grab a can of soda from the machine. "And if you really want to show that I'm past it, you're gonna have to do a lot more than just say it. Bring your best out there in the ring, rookie...'cause I can guarantee that I'm gonna bring mine."

Yakko then starts to walk away, chugging down his soda. Harvey glared at him going before reaching towards the machine...and then something occurred to him.

"By the way," Yakko called out from down the hall. "You might want to switch to decaf. Caffeine rushes aren't all too useful during a match." He tosses the now-empty can into a nearby Wakko's mouth, and the two dash away as Harvey just growls angrily behind them.

* * *

 

The camera cuts back to the ring area for the next match.

"The followin' Tag Team Title Tournament match is set for one fall!" Finevoice announces.

**("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)**

**_Paddy Fulbright_** and **_Lee Harper_** walk out under green and dark blue lighting respectively, Paddy trying to pump himself up for the match and Lee just chilling with his yo-yo. The crowd gives the two a mixed reaction as Paddy pats Lee on the shoulder, asking him "You ready to go?" to which Lee responds with a nod. The two head down the aisle and into the ring - not taking their eyes off their older opponents - as Paddy climbs the turnbuckle and Lee hangs off the ropes, both raising an arm with a familiar armband on it, ignoring the mixed reaction this action provokes in the crowd.

"Introducin' first," Finevoice announces, "Representing' Sector W and the Rookie Revolution, from Richmond, Virginia, at a combined weight of 443 pounds, Paddy Fulbright and Lee Harper!" (Crowd cheers/boos 65/35)

"Bit of a mixed reaction here for the RR trainees." Nick notes. "Though it's still much more positive than the one their leader got last week."

"Harvey won his first match last week and, as we saw earlier, will be facing Yakko Warner later." Chip notes. "His teammates will no doubt be hoping for similar success in their own endeavors tonight, though that may be easier said than done."

**("Dark Horses" by Switchfoot plays)**

The crowd cheers loudly as **_Hoagie Gilligan and Wally Beatles_** walk out under blue and orange lighting respectively. They play to the crowd for a bit, before Hoagie motions for a hi-five. Wally goes for it...but Hoagie pulls his hand away at the last second, laughing a bit as Wally glares at him. Nonetheless, the two head down the ramp and into the ring, before climbing on opposite turnbuckles and posing for the crowd, Hoagie making a peace sign while Wally throws up double rock horns.

"And their opponents, representing Sector V of the Kids Next Door, from Richmond, Virginia, at a combined weight of 530 pounds, Wally Beatles and Hoagie Gilligan!" (Crowd cheers)

"Well, this is a bit of an interesting match-up." Chip notes.

"You can say that again, Chip." Nick agrees. "We've got a couple of KND veterans against two KND members of the Rookie Revolution."

"I have to say that while the Sector V kids may have the experience edge, the Sector W duo just seem a bit more determined to get the win, especially ahead of their team's big match at WWE's Pride & Glory crossover event." Chip states.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to see whether that hunger can carry them to victory." Nick says.

Wally and Lee decide to start things off, Hoagie and Paddy getting onto the ring apron. As the bell rings, the two operatives stare each other down, Lee raising his armband to narrowed eyes from his older opponent and another mixed reaction from the crowd. The two then lock up, the larger Wally soon getting the advantage and putting the Rookie in a Side Headlock. Lee backs into the ropes with Wally in tow and attempts to push him off, but the Aussie drops to a knee to thwart this attempt. Lee tries a couple more times - with little success - before suddenly lifting Wally up for a Back Suplex. Wally lands on his feet, however, and Lee turns around into a hard Clothesline. He tries for another as Lee gets up, but the yo-yo-er ducks this one and lands a Wheel Kick. Lee then tries for an Irish Whip, but Wally reverses before bending over for a Back Body Drop - bad idea since Lee jumps over him to land a Sunset Flip...1...2...Wally suddenly pushes himself up so that Lee is now pinned...1...2...Lee kicks out! Both boys get up and get into a standoff to some light cheers.

"Vet and Rookie seem to be evenly matched so far." Nick states.

The two stand off for a few seconds before Lee decides to try and let Paddy try his luck. Wally takes this as a sign to tag in Hoagie.

"Both boys tagging out now - wonder if this new combination will lead to different results." Chip states.

Hoagie and Paddy start to go into another lock-up, but Paddy suddenly kicks the pilot in the gut, following with a European Uppercut. He then hits the ropes, but Hoagie ducks his attempted Clothesline and instead hits a Scoop Powerslam off the rebound. He then hits the ropes and lands a Leg Drop across the throat of the Irish kid. He tries for a cover...1...Paddy kicks out! Hoagie picks up the RR trainee and lands a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, before tagging Wally in. Hoagie then picks Paddy back up as Wally gets into the ring. The chubby kid then Irish Whips Paddy into the opposite corner as Wally readies himself in theirs...

...and Hoagie Hammer Throws Wally in to hit a Jumping Forearm Smash onto the cornered Paddy! The Rookie is dazed by this...which isn't helped by the Corner Avalanche that Hoagie performs right afterward!

"Paddy taking a couple of hard hits in the corner there." Nick calls.

"An brawl-happy Aussie and a chubby pilot are not two things you want charging at you when you're cornered like that. Trust me." Chip quips.

Hoagie gets out of the ring as Paddy...promptly Flair Flops. Wally hits the ropes and connects with a Jumping Pointed Elbow to the head, before turning the Rookie over for a cover...

1...

2...Paddy kicks out. Wally then stomps on the gut of the decommissioner's brother, causing him to sit up in reflex, before hitting the ropes for a Neck Snap. Paddy gets up, holding his neck, but Wally grabs him from behind to hit an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker, followed by an Inverted DDT. He goes for a cover...

1...

2...

...Paddy kicks out.

"So far the Sector V team seems to have gained a pretty clear advantage." Nick states.

"That definitely seems to be the case. Lee and Paddy are going to have to think of something fast to turn this around." Chip adds.

Wally pulls Paddy to his feet and gives him a Forearm shot that sends he Rookie trainee into a corner. He then charges in for a Stinger Splash...

...but Paddy evades and Wally Splashes the turnbuckle! The dazed Aussie stumbles backwards, and gets a German Suplex from Paddy!

"And there's a German Suplex from the Irish Rookie to the Aussie kid!" Nick quips.

Paddy bridges the Suplex for a pin attempt...1...2...Wally kicks out! Both kids get up and Paddy manages to nail Wally with a kick to the gut and a shot to the back, before dropping him with a Scoop Slam. The redhead then goes and tags Lee in, and the yo-yo user jumps onto the top rope to land a Springboard Senton Bomb on the Sector V operative. Cover...1...2...Wally kicks out! Lee pulls Wally to his feet, but the Aussie ducks a Spinning Backfist and hits a Jawbreaker as Lee spins around, dazing him. He then Irish Whips the RR trainee across the ring...

...which proves to be a mistake when Lee Springboards into a Moonsault onto a standing Wally!

"Springboard into a Moonsault by Lee! A little agility from the Rookie takes down the Sector V member!" Nick exclaims.

Lee stays on Wally for the pin...

1...

2...

...Wally kicks out!

"But it looks like more than that is needed to keep him down!" Chip adds.

Lee pulls Wally to his feet and Whips him into a corner, following him in with a Runing Back Elbow. As the Aussie staggers out from the blow, Lee climbs the turnbuckle and measures his opponent, before jumping off with a Diving Crossbody...

...but without even pausing, Wally manages to roll through, stand up with Lee in his arms, and chuck him away with a Fallaway Slam!

"Lee thinking Crossbody but Wally countering beautifully into a Fallaway Slam!" Nick calls.

Wally kips up following this, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. He spots Lee using the ropes to get up and promptly charges, but Lee is able to Backdrop him over the ropes and onto the apron. Lee turns around and instinctively throws a right, but Wally ducks and Forearms him away, before readying himself...and landing a Slingshot Shoulder Block! He then drags the downed Lee over to his corner and tags in Hoagie...who all but crushes Lee with a Slingshot Splash!

"And a BIG Slingshot Splash there by the pilot of Sector V!" Nick exclaims.

"He almost pancaked poor Lee with that!" Chip adds.

Cover by Hoagie...

1...

2...

...

...Lee kicks out!

Hoagie pulls Lee to his feet, fakes an Irish Whip, and pulls the yo-yo used into a Shoulder Block. He repeats the action a couple more times before landing a Scoop Powerslam. With Lee down, Hoagie hits the ropes...

...

...but Lee avoids his Seated Senton! Hoagie is stunned for a second, allowing Lee to hit a Running Dropkick With Hoagie down, Lee tries for a Standing Moonsault, but Hoagie rolls out of the way of that! Lee tries to get to his feet, only to be grabbed and hit with a Backbreaker! As Lee arches his back in pain, Hoagie pulls him up and puts him in an STO position...

...

...but Lee spins out of it, turning his predicament into a Russian Legsweep! Lee then tags in Paddy, who runs in and boots the recovering Hoagie in the side of the head! Paddy then turned his back on the chubby pilot as he put his own partner into a Suplex position...

...lifted him up...

...

...AND SUPLEXED LEE INTO A 450 SPLASH ONTO HOAGIE!

"Oh crud, did you see that?!" Nick exclaims. "Paddy just Suplexed Lee into a 450 Splash on Hoagie!"

"I saw it alright, and what we may see next is the match ending!" Chip quips.

Lee rolls off of Hoagie and out onto the apron as Paddy drops down for the cover...

1...

...

2...

...Hoagie kicks out at 2.75!

"Nope, looks like a little more is needed yet to put him away!" Nick notes.

Paddy pulls Hoagie up and knees him in the gut, before dropping him with a Swinging Neckbreaker, then picking him up and dropping him again with a DDT. Not satisfied, Paddy picks Hoagie up again and tries to Suplex him, but the older, larger boy blocks this attempt and lifts him up himself...

...

...but Paddy lands behind him and lands a quick Sleeper Slam! He tries for a cover...

1...

...

2...

...

...Hoagie kicks out at 2.8!

"Man, Hoagie got dropped on his head three times and yet he refuses to stay down!" Chip exclaims.

"I must say, considering the experience difference between the two teams, the Sector W boys are doing pretty well out there..." Nick states.

Paddy seems a bit irritated by now as he gets up, backs into a corner, and waits, pawing the mat with his foot as the dazed Hoagie rises. Once he's on his feet, Paddy charges for a Bicycle Kick...

...

...which Hoagie ducks! Paddy is stunned, then grabbed from behind...

...

...AND HIT WITH A FULL NELSON BOMB!

"...Until that happened!" Nick back-pedals. "That attempt at a Bicycle Kick - which looked kind of like a Carbon copy of someone else's move - just got turned into a Full Nelson Bomb!"

"This could be Hoagie's chance to turn things around!" Chip adds.

Both operatives are down at this point, and their partners realize that a tag is needed for both of them. Wally and Lee reach out as far as they can while their partners crawl slowly towards them. Paddy and Hoagie both reach out for a tag...

...

...

...AND THEY BOTH GET IT! Both Wally and Lee enter the ring, the latter getting taken down by a Springboard Lariat from the former! Lee gets back up quickly, only to walk into a Snap Powerslam! Wally picks Lee up and Whips him into the ropes, trying for a Back Body Drop, but Lee tries to turn it into a Sunset Flip Pin...

...

...only for Wally to roll through, hit the ropes, and NAIL THE WALLY BLAST!

"Wally Blast right on the money! Wally is on fire right now!" Nick exclaims.

The Aussie goes for a pin...

1...

...

2...

...

...LEE KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"But it looks like that fire's going to have to get hotter to put Lee down!" Chip adds.

Wally grunts a bit before pulling Lee up and putting him in a Fireman's Carry. Before he can do anything, though, Lee starts squirming and struggling, and manages to land behind the older kid. Wally turns around and is greeted by a Spinning Backfist! Lee then runs the ropes...

...

...AND HITS THE WALK THE DOG!

"And the yo-yo kid of Sector W Walks the Dog a bit differently than he's used to!" Nick quips.

Wally's head bounces off the mat, and Lee rolls him onto his back...

1...

...

2...

...

...WALLY KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"But Wally's proving to be maybe a bit tougher than his opposite numbuh had bargained for!" Chip states.

Lee frowns at this before pulling Wally up and putting him in a three-quarter Facelock. He eyes a corner and starts running, looking for the Around the World...

...

...AND GETS PUSHED CHEST-FIRST INTO THE TURNBUCKLES! Lee stumbles backwards and gets hooked up and planted with a Tiger Suplex! The Rookie stumbles to his feet...Wally grabs him in a Fireman's Carry...

...

...

...AND WALLY PLANTS LEE WITH THE DOWN UNDER DRIVER!

"Tiger Suplex followed by a Down Under Driver!" Nick states. "There's a couple of moves that'll accordion your spine!"

Wally hooks the leg...

1...

...

2...

...

...Paddy dives in to break it up!

"But thanks to Paddy, this match continues regardless! He really wants to win this one!" Chip says.

Hoagie frowns at this from his corner, but Paddy is already heading back to his own before he can do anything. Meanwhile, Wally and Lee both get up and Wally fires a wild Clothesline...

...which Lee ducks under! The Aussie turns around and gets a Superkick to the jaw! Lee then wastes no time grabbing Wally's head, running towards and up the turnbuckles...

...

...AND LANDS THE AROUND THE WORLD!

"And Lee takes Wally for an impromptu trip Around the World!" Nick exclaims.

"That trip could be what does him in!" Chip adds.

Lee quickly shoots the half and pins Wally...

1...

...

2...

...

...Hoagie runs in to break it up!

"Nope, Hoagie makes sure his team stays in this a little longer!" Nick calls.

Now it's Paddy's turn to look frustrated at the turn of events as Hoagie makes for his corner. Lee stands up and tries to pull Wally up with him...

...BUT GETS ROLLED INTO A SMALL PACKAGE!

"Wait, Small Package by Wally - he could have him here!" Nick exclaims.

1...

...

2...

...

...PADDY RUNS IN AND ROLLS THE TWO OVER! LEE IS NOW PINNING WALLY!

"Wait again! Now it's _Lee_ who may have _Wally_ here!" Chip corrects.

1...

...

2...

...

...HOAGIE NOW RUNS IN AND FLIPS THEM SO WALLY IS ON TOP!

"And now Wally is back in the pinning position!" Nick exclaims.

1...

...

2...

...

...Paddy rolls them over again! And by now one could likely guess where this was going as both boys rolled their teammates over right before 3! Eventually, Paddy gets sick of this and when he's made sure Lee's back on top, he levels Hoagie with a Spear before he can get back to his corner! Meanwhile...

1...

...

2...

...

...WALLY KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Wally and Lee just got rolled around like a barrel by their teammates, but that somewhat silly sequence didn't manage to result in one of them staying down for 3!" Nick calls.

"It does seem to have led to Sector W getting the advantage - Hoagie's down thanks to Paddy, and Wally's alone for now!" Chip points out.

Hoagie rolls out onto the apron as Wally gets up and starts punching away at Lee, before hitting a DDT. He then moves towards Paddy, but the Irish kid suddenly hits a Jawbreaker which stuns his Aussie opponent! Paddy then runs full speed...

...And hits a Spear!

...

...ON THE REF AS WALLY DODGES OUT OF THE WAY!

"And now the ref has been taken down!" Nick exclaims.

"That's never a good sign no matter what the match! Though it might be a sign that refs need better training..." Chip mutters.

Paddy is shocked at this turn of events - but doesn't get to be shocked for long as Wally suddenly hits a Facebreaker Knee Smash, knocking the Irish kid backwards towards the ropes! As Paddy backs up in a daze, he's suddenly grabbed from behind by a recovering Hoagie on the apron...

...WHO THROWS HIM TO THE FLOOR WITH AN INVERTED SUPLEX! Hoagie takes a second to stare at the fallen Paddy before entering the ring, where Lee lands some shots in on Wally before hitting the ropes...AND RUNNING INTO A FLAPJACK FROM THE AUSSIE! Wally then looks at his partner and signals for the finish, Hoagie nodding with a smirk as he picks Lee back up.

"This doesn't look good for Lee." Nick notes.

"No kidding - looks like his older counterparts may be prepared to finish things!" Chip agrees.

Hoagie pulls the Rookie and lifts him up for a Powerbomb. Wally can't help but smirk as he runs the ropes...

...but is SUDDENLY TRIPPED UP AND PULLED OUT OF THE RING! He gets up and turns to confront the perpetrator, only to get a Clothesline from...

...

... **WARIO!**

"What the crud?!" Chip exclaims. "What's Wario doing out there?!"

"From the looks of it, beating the crud out of Wally." Nick deadpans.

"I can see that, but WHY?!"

Hoagie looks over, still holding up Lee, to see Wario stomping the crud out of Wally on the outside! His shock at this doesn't last long, however, as he too is suddenly attacked from behind...

...BY WALUIGI!

"And now Waluigi getting involved, and we still don't know why!" Chip exclaims.

"Could have something to do with the events of last week, Chip!" Nick points out. "Whatever the reason, they've all but hijacked the match, and the ref's still too loopy to notice!"

Hoagie drops Lee as Waluigi attacks, hooking up the pilot and hitting the Poison Mushroom, to massive boos! Lee gets up and tries to attack on instinct, but Waluigi just buries his Boot in Lee's jaw, before stomping away furiously at both boys in the ring! Meanwhile, Wario sees Paddy rising to his feet, but knocks him down with a Shoulder Tackle! Wally weakly tries to attack, but Wario just beats him back down, before picking him up...

...AND LANDING THE SUPER WARIO SLAM ON THE OUTSIDE! Wario laughs at his handiwork as Waluigi pulls Hoagie to his feet, before tossing him out of the ring onto a recovering Paddy! The lanky man then looks over to see Wario roughly chucking Wally - by now all but unconscious - back into the ring, giving a signal Waluigi just nods to. Waluigi then picks up Lee, lifts him up, positions himself just right...

...

...AND HITS AN EGGPLANT BOMB WHICH PLANTS LEE ONTO WALLY!

"And the Wario Bros have laid out pretty much everyone in this match for some reason!" Chip exclaims. "I still don't get why, since they're not even involved in this match or this tourney, and..."

"I hate to interrupt, partner," Nick interjects. "But have you noticed where Waluigi has left Lee lying? Or who the legal ones in the match still are?"

With Lee and Wally motionless in the ring, the former atop the latter, Waluigi exited the ring with a sinister, satisfied smirk. Meanwhile, Wario roughly shook the ref awake, and upon seeing the two boys in the ring, the ref did the only thing that came to mind!

"Oh, no...don't tell me..." Chip started.

1...

...

...

"'Fraid so, Chip..." Nick continued.

2...

...

...

...3!

"Crud! That's it! Match over!" Chip finishes.

**("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)**

"Here are your winners, the team of Paddy Fulbright and Lee Harper!"

The sound of the bell ringing seems to revive the actual match participants to some degree, while the Warios are already retreating up the ramp. Wally pushes Lee off of himself as he struggles to sit up, the yo-yo user rolling out to Paddy who is just getting up himself. The Aussie doesn't seem to fully realize what just happened until he sees the ref raising the younger duos hands in victory, upon which his eyes go wide in surprise and then narrow in anger as he holds his midsection in pain. All the while, the Warios just laugh heartily at this and the loudly booing crowd.

"Well, it looks like the younger operatives are advancing in the tournament, but not without an 'assist' of sorts from the Wario Bros!" Nick proclaims.

"I'm still scratching my head as to why they did that!" Chip whines. "I can get them going after Wally and Hoagie, but why go for the Sector W kids too?"

"With the Warios, it could be anything from them being caught in a crossfire, to sending a message to simply because they could." Nick states. "Personally, my money's on 'because they could'."

"Well regardless of why they did it, the fact is that they did." Chip states redundantly. "And I think that may have led to them making enemies out of four rather ticked looking Kids Next Door operatives."

Indeed, even as the Warios share a fist bump and leave, still laughing away, four very sore, very angry operatives glare at them from the ring area.

**[Transmission Interrupted]**

* * *

 

**Well, here's that next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I've been rather busy lately. Anyway...read and review..and stuff...yeah, don't really know what else to put in this spot. :P**

**Oh, and to Ninja Cato, if you review in a language I don't understand, I swear I will write the entire next chapter in Wingdings! DX**

**Until then, Hasta la Vista readers!**


	7. Op WRESTLE Transmission 2 Part 3

**[Connection Re-Established]**

The camera cuts back to the backstage area, where the Wario Bros are already preparing to leave, much to the distress of their younger gamer compatriot.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" 9-Volt shouts. "DON'T JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND AGAIN!"

"YA SNOOZE YA LOSE, CHUMP!" and some laughs are the only reply he gets as the Warios speed away on their motorcycles, leaving Volt coughing in a cloud of dust. As he struggles to clear the air, he becomes aware of a presence next to him...mainly because-

**("Smells Like Nirvana" by 'Weird Al' Yankovic plays in the background)**

"DUUUUUUUDE!"

9-Volt flinches as the familiar exclamation rings in his ears. Sure enough, when the dust clears, 90s Kid is standing next to him with a mic in his hands. 9-Volt doesn't seem too pleased by this new arrival.

"Aw, dude, did I miss them already?!" 90s Kid complains.

"The Warios?" Volt replies, already going to get his hover board. "Yeah, you just missed them leaving the place - and leaving ME behind."

"Aw dude, that totally tanks man!" 90s Kid complains. "I was like totally hoping to try and ask them why they just totalled that match just now!"

Volt takes a second to look at 90s Kid like he's an idiot before deciding to reply. "You know, if that's all you wanted, I could give the answer to that."

"Wait, really?" 90s Kid asks.

"Really." By now, Volt's hover board is already in the air in front of him. "You saw how ticked those other kids were after the match, right?" he continues as he jumps on his board.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's all the motivation they needed." Volt says simply. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go home and train to win another company's belt." And with that, the young gamer heads off on his hover board, still grumbling about being left behind, himself leaving behind an oblivious looking 90s Kid.

"Okay...seems like a pretty dumb reason to do that." he mutters before then turning to the camera. "Well, now that that's done with, it's time for something different! And by 'something different', I of course mean CHICKS WRESTLING! So without further ado and stuff like that...oh...wait...hold up..."

The camera pans over to see what had caught the Kid's eye...and discovers it to be Amelia McBride strolling down the hall in the direction of the ring, before being stopped by the time-challenged interviewer.

"Hey, dudette?" he starts. "I know you like, have a match to get to, but uh, would you like, you know, happen to have a word or two to say beforehand or something?"

"What's there really to say?" Amelia replies. "I'm ready, I rule, I'm gonna win and I'm gonna be champion soon enough. End of story. What else is there to say?" She then starts to leave before something occurs to her and she backtracks. "Actually, now that I think about it a bit, I do have something more to say - though not something that has much to do with anything over here. More of something that's been bugging me for a while."

"Ya see, not too long ago, I was involved in a little thing over on FUSION to crown it's first Women's Champion. As you can probably tell by the lack of belt on me, I didn't win. However...I technically didn't lose either - in that I wasn't pinned, nor did I submit. So, I think it'd only be fair...if I challenged the one who DID win...to a little title defense on the next episode of FUSION."

The crowd pops lightly at this declaration as 90s Kid looks a bit surprised. "Really?" he asks, to which Amelia nods. "But dudette, aren't you already in a tournament to decide the first WND Females's champion? And isn't there a rule or something that says that'd mean you can't challenge for _that_ title if you win?"

"That's true." Amelia admits before shrugging. "But it's always good to keep my options open, isn't it? Velvet, if you're watching, consider yourself put on notice. One way or another, whether it's here or on FUSION, I will become a champion...and I will rule."

With that, Amelia heads off, leaving 90s Kid behind again.

* * *

 The camera cuts back to the ring, where Harvey Finevoice is seen with a mic.

"The followin' is a Triple Threat WND Female's Championship tournament match scheduled for one fall." he announces.

**("Written In My Face" by Sean Jenness plays)**

The lighting around the stage turns green as the crowd starts to boo. Soon, **_Fanny Fulbright_** stomps out from the back onto the stage, her usual angry scowl on her face. After glaring at the crowd (and especially any boy she could see), she raised her fists with a loud yell before stomping down the ramp towards the ring. The decommissioner slides into the ring and raises a fist in the air to more boos.

"Introducin' first, from Richmond, Virginia, by way of the KND Moonbase, weighin' 158 pounds, Fanny Fulbright!" (Crowd - especially the boys - boos)

"Just in case you thought Harvey was the only unpopular KND operative, here's proof of how wrong you are." Nick quips.

"All joking aside, though," Chip says. "Fanny's a pretty darn tough kid. She has to be, considering her position in the KND. But this isn't a situation where she can use that position or intimidation to get her way - she's gonna have to rely on her toughness and skill to win this."

**("Downfall of Us All" by A Day to Remember plays)**

The crowd cheers as they await the arrival of the next girl in the match. At first, no one comes out, but then the camera catches sight of **_Molly Hayes_** making her way towards the ring through the crowd. Eventually, she reaches and jumps the barricade and enters the ring, climbing a turnbuckle with a smile on her face before raising her arms in an 'X' to cheers.

"Next, from Los Angeles, California, weighin' 126 pounds, Molly Hayes!" (Crowd cheers)

"Molly is the super-strong mutant kid from Marvel's cult favourite series _Runaways_." Nick explains.

"Let me tell ya, you don't get to be a Marvel character without learning a thing or two about fighting, and Molly's no exception." Chip notes. "Will that experience of fighting villains - and more often than not, other heroes - be enough to get her the win?"

**("Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde plays)**

This last piece of music invokes a mixed reaction from the crowd, as **_Amelia McBride_** walks out onto the stage. She looks out at the crowd with a confident but determined smirk before raising her arms in a pose and making her way down the ramp, slapping hands with a fan or two along the way. She then hops onto the apron, climbs up a turnbuckle and raises her hands in a pose before jumping down into the ring, the smirk never leaving her face.

"And finally, now residing in Connerton, Pennsylvania, weighin' 131 pounds, Amelia McBride!" (Crowd cheers/boos 60/40)

"This kid's from the underrated (in our author's opinion) comic series _Amelia Rules!_ " Nick explains. "And this isn't the first time she's been in a ring here in the FWM."

"No it isn't, Nick." Chip adds. "She's had a bit of a career in the indy promotion CHIKARA, and recently was in a very similar tournament over on the crossover show FUSION. And as we just heard, she's not all too happy with how it turned out for her."

"We'll have to wait and see if Velvet actually accepts Amelia's challenge. Right now, though, the comic book kid's got a more immediate issue on her hands - or rather, two." Nick states.

Amelia looks over her opponents while Fanny just glares at them and Molly warms up by bouncing herself against the ring ropes. The ref rings the bell...

...and Amelia almost immediately bails out of the ring. Fanny looks on confused before shrugging and turning to Molly. The decommissioner talks trash to the Marvel mutant, even giving her a shove. Molly simply smirks, much to Fanny's confusion, as the Irish girl hits the ropes for a Shoulder Block. Unfortunately for her, Molly doesn't even seem fazed, simply smirking at a confused Fanny. The KND Officer repeats her attack, but gets the same result. Now getting frustrated, Fanny tries a third time...but runs directly into a HUGE Free Fall Drop by Molly!

"Holy Crud, I did not see that coming!" Chip exclaims.

"Neither did Fanny from the looks of it - she must have been about ten feet up off that Free Fall!" Nick adds.

The surprised and hurt Fanny uses the ropes to pull herself up to her feet, only to get Clotheslined out to ringside by Molly. The Irish kid lands on her feet near to Amelia, who still keeps her distance. Fanny just glares at the comic book star - but not for long as Molly comes in and Baseball Slides her into the barricade! Molly slides out after her - giving Amelia a quick glance - pulling Fanny up and Whipping her chest-first into the ring apron. Fanny stumbles backwards in a daze and Molly turns her around to hit an Uppercut before throwing her into the ring under the bottom rope. Molly follows her in as the Decommissioner slowly rises to her feet. A wild Clothesline is ducked by Molly...who picks Fanny up and hits a Samoan Drop, before going for a pin!

"First cover of the match!" Nick calls.

1...

2...

...Amelia jumps in and breaks it with a Springboard Leg Drop!

"Whoa! Where did Amelia come from!" Chip exclaims.

"Molly's likely asking that same question!" Nick says. "But not only did she save the match for herself, she's also caught Molly in a vulnerable spot!"

"Goodnight, folks." Chip quipped at Nick's last line.

Molly gets to her feet, though in slight pain from the Leg Drop, and promptly gets a Shoot Kick to the midsection from Amelia which doubles her over. The pretend superhero then hits an Enziguri which knocks the real superhero into the ropes. Amelia tries to Whip Molly across, but the stronger mutant reverses and bends over for a Back Body Drop...but Amelia turns that into a quick Sunset Flip! 1...2...Molly kicks out! Both girls get up quickly, Amelia grabbing Molly's head for a Snapmare, then hitting the ropes to nail a Dropkick to the back. Molly rolls to the apron as Amelia gets up...

...and gets a brutal Boot to the back of the head from a recovered Fanny!

"And now Fanny's getting in on the action with that Big Boot to Amelia!" Nick exclaims.

Fanny pulls Amelia up and rams her head-first into a turnbuckle, before stomping a mudhole into the girl. She then sees Molly getting up on the apron and stuns her with a Shoulder Ram through the ropes, before bringing her in with an Outside-In Suplex. The Runaway gets up, but gets taken down again with a Half Nelson Bulldog. Fanny gives out a loud battle cry to boos from the crowd, before turning around...

...and Amelia attempts a Moonsault to the standing Irish girl...

...but Fanny rolls through and stands up, holding Amelia upside-down! Fanny smirks as Amelia flails...before chucking the blond girl with a Wheelbarrow Suplex!

"OH CRUD! That did NOT look good for Amelia!" Chip exclaims.

"Moonsault countered into a Wheelbarrow Suplex by Fanny, and that could be it right there!" Nick calls.

Fanny floats over into a pin...

1...

2...

...Molly breaks it up!

"And Molly's there to break up the pin!" Nick exclaims.

"Keep in mind, though, that wasn't for Amelia's benefit!" Chip notes. "This one's one fall to a finish, so Fanny pinning Amelia was not doing Molly any favors."

Molly picks Fanny up and kicks her in the gut, before Irish Whipping her into a corner. The Runaway then charges, but eats an Elbow from her Irish target. Fanny then advances on her, only to be picked up and dropped with a Sidewalk Slam! Molly stands up and drops an Elbow on Fanny, before running the ropes and hitting a Leg Drop across the throat of the KND operative. She tries for a cover...1...2...Fanny kicks out! Molly tries to pull Fanny up, but Amelia suddenly Chop Blocks her down from behind, before getting up and hitting a Standing Moonsault.

"Amelia takes Molly down from behind right when it looked like she had things going her way." Nick notes.

"That's the tricky thing about matches like this." Chip adds. "You really need to have eyes in the back of your head in case someone's sneaking up on you while you're beating on someone else."

As if to prove this point, as Amelia stands up after the move, Fanny rolls her up in a School Girl!

1...

2...

...Amelia kicks out!

Both girls get up, but Fanny makes the first move with a European Uppercut on Amelia, followed by a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Amelia gets up in the corner, and gets a Corner Clothesline from the Irish girl, who then gives her an Irish Whip...

...straight into a recovered Molly, who hits a Snap Powerslam! Upon seeing this, Fanny rushes at Molly - straight into a Flapjack that drops her directly onto Amelia!

"And there's a two-for-one deal for Molly, squashing Amelia with Fanny's body!" Chip exclaims.

"Fanny didn't land too softly either." Nick notes.

Molly goes to pin Amelia as Fanny rolls off in pain...

1...

2...

...Amelia kicks out! Not wasting any time, Molly pins Fanny instead...

1...

2...

...Fanny kicks out!

"But neither of Molly's foes are down enough for the pin just yet!" Nick states.

Molly frowns and pushes her hat out of her eyes before pulling Fanny up to her feet. After glancing at Amelia (who is rolling away), she picks Fanny up for the Genetic Gift. Licking her chops, the young mutant starts running...

...

...only for Fanny to slip out of her clutches! Molly turns around and receives a Boot to the gut, followed by a Gutwrench Suplex! Not satisfied, though, she then grabs Molly as she stands up and hits a Belly-to-Back Backbreaker! She tries for a pin...

1...

2...

...Molly kicks out! Growling in annoyance, Fanny then takes Molly by the legs and locks in an Inverted Cloverleaf!

"Fanny with that Inverted Cloverleaf now, trying to force a submission out of Molly Hayes!" Nick calls.

"And bend the Marvel character like Mr Fantastic in the process!" Chip adds. "Though I have to say, that may not be especially sound strategy right now..."

Regardless of Chip's doubts, Fanny continues to contort Molly in a very unnatural fashion, though the Runaway refuses to submit. This refusal just prompts Fanny to up the ante, smirking evilly as Molly grunts and groans in pain. Fanny is so engrossed in this, that she doesn't notice Amelia hitting the ropes in front of her...

...

...UNTIL SHE GETS NAILED WITH A SHINING WIZARD!

"And there's a reason why!" Chip proclaims.

"Knee across the face by Amelia, and the decommissioner may be out of it!" Nick exclaims.

Fanny slumps to the ground in a heap, releasing her grip on Molly in the process. The young mutant uses the ropes to pull herself to her feet...

...AND GETS HIT WITH THE MEANING OF LIFE!

"MEANING OF LIFE! Amelia with the Meaning of Life on Molly!" Nick exclaims.

"That could be what does Molly in!" Chip adds.

Amelia, thinking likewise, shoots the half and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

...

...Molly kicks out at 2.75!

"No! Molly's still got too much to be done in!" Chip corrects himself.

Amelia sighs in frustration, brushing her hair back as she plans her next move. She gets to her feet, stalking and waiting as Molly slowly does the same. Once Molly is standing Amelia goes and takes a running start...

...jumps up...

...

...ONLY FOR MOLLY TO TURN HER MCBRIDE COASTER ATTEMPT INTO A TRUE BELIEVER BOMB!

"OH CRUD! A freaking MASSIVE True Believer Bomb by Molly on Amelia!" Nick exclaims.

"Well, that's gotta be it for Amelia!" Chip says. "Her chances of winning may be shattered, along with most of her spine!"

Molly holds on in a Prawn Hold pinning maneuver!

1...

...

2...

...

...Fanny breaks up the pin at 2.85!

"But there's Fanny to break the pin and save the match - for herself, of course!" Nick calls.

The KND character bashes Molly with blows as the Runaway tries to stand, eventually stunning her with a European Uppercut. She then grabs her and lifts her up Suplex-style...only for Molly to slip out and land behind her! Before Fanny can blink, she gets grabbed and chucked towards a corner with a German Suplex! The dazed decommissioner pulls herself up in the corner...and catches an incoming Molly with a Back Elbow! Fanny quickly grabs the dazed mutant...and hits the End of Heartache! The Irish kid smirks viscously, motioning for the finish to boos from the crowd.

"Looks like Fanny's looking to end this one!" Nick calls.

"With Amelia down and Molly not much better off, this might be her big chance!" Chip notes.

With this in mind, Fanny waits for Molly to slowly get to her feet. The groggy mutant eventually does so, backing up...

...into Fanny's clutches! The Irish girl lifts her up for the Decom Driver...

...

...but Molly backflips out and lands behind her, before lifting her up...and LANDING THE GENETIC GIFT!

"Woah, scratch that!" Chip exclaims. "After that Genetic Gift, it may be Molly looking to finish things!"

Molly screams in passion, then pulls Fanny up by the hair and sets her up for the end. However, as she lifts Fanny up for the Pride's Fall...

...AMELIA SUDDENLY NAILS A ROUNDHOUSE KICK RIGHT TO THE TEMPLE!

"HOLY CRUD!" Nick exclaims.

"Amelia came out of pretty much nowhere and drilled Molly with that big Roundhouse! I thought she was still out from that Powerbomb!" Chip says.

Molly drops Fanny upon receiving the Roundhouse and falls to her knees. Amelia pulls her back up, before grabbing both arms, putting Molly in a Straightjacket...

...

...and hits a Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam from there!

"And there's almost a Straightjacket Edge-o-matic! But here in the FWM, a certain someone else has a rather different name for that move!" Nick states.

Amelia smirks knowingly at the camera, nudging Molly out of the ring. She gets up...and gets kicked in the gut by Fanny! The operative lifts Amelia up onto her shoulders...

...but Amelia slips free, landing in front of her...

...

...

...AND NAILS THE GOLDEN RULE!

"And there's the Golden Rule!" Nick exclaims.

"It looks to me, Nick, that Fanny is down..." Chip starts.

Amelia drops down and hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

...3!

"...and out! And Amelia is the winner!"

**("Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde plays)**

"The winner of this match, Amelia McBride!" Finevoice announces.

Amelia rolls off of Fanny and sits up with a satisfied smile, knowing she'd won. She slowly stands up and lets the ref raise her hand in victory to a mixed reaction from the audience, before climbing a turnbuckle and making a belt motion with her hands.

"Despite the best efforts of Molly and Fanny, Amelia has managed to win, and is moving on in the tourney. And something tells me she's trying to send a message to a certain someone in doing so." Nick states.

"Jury's out on whether that someone was listening, though." Chip points out. "But the bottom line is that Amelia McBride is moving on in the tournament. Will she fulfill her claims of 'ruling' our Female's Division? Guess we'll just have to see."

Amelia rolls out of the ring and glances at Molly, who is just now registering her loss. She mouths "Better luck next time" to the young mutant before heading up the ramp, pausing only to tell the camera this: "I rule. End of story."

* * *

 Cut to the backstage area - specifically to the GM of WND, Rachel McKenzie, walking down the hallways in search of someone. Soon, she finds who she's looking for.

"There you are. Hello there, Robotboy." she greets politely, the camera panning over to show the little bot. He still looks pretty cheerful, but not nearly as much as he did earlier in the night.

"Hello, Numbuh 362." he greets back with a rather sad smile. "What you doing here? Robotboy thought you busy in office - as usual."

"I was, but I had a few things I needed to ask you." she explains.

"Like what?"

"Well first off, are you disappointed with what happened in your match earlier?"

Robotboy just looked down and nodded slowly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rachel decides. "Anyway, you still hungry for a title despite what happened?"

Robotboy looked up and nodded again, a bit more enthusiastically this time.

"Well then, you're gonna like this little piece of news." Rachel continues with a smirk. "I've put you in another title tournament!"

Robotboy's eyes light up at this - and since he's a robot, that's almost literal. "Really?"

"Really. Specifically, I've put you in the Global title tournament. In fact, since there were a few open spots, I decided to let anyone who lost at that round get in. Just to be fair and all."

"Why there open spots?" Robotboy can't help but ask.

"Long story, don't ask." Rachel says. "Anyway, I've got to go tell Stitch and Silver about this too. Stay sharp, okay?"

"Okay!" Robotboy says cheerfully asRachel walks out...passing Super Macho Man, listening in by the door. Macho looks rather surprised at this news...then turns rather angry, growling and gnashing his teeth. Until...

"Uh...what you doing?" Robotboy asks innocently. Macho realizes Robotboy is looking directly at him...and quickly runs off without a word, leaving Robotboy to shrug in confusion and the cameras to cut back to the ring.

* * *

**("Turn Up The Trouble" by Airbourne plays)**

**_Yakko Warner_** walks through the curtain with a cool but confident swagger as the crowd cheers loudly. He pauses on the stage, soaking in the cheers, before rubbing his hands together eagerly and making his way down the ramp, slapping hands with some fans along the way. He then gets in the ring and climbs a turnbuckle, staring out at the crowd with a smirk, then drops down and lounges of the turnbuckle Eddie Guerrero-style, watching the ramp for his opponent's entrance.

"The followin' quarter-final match in the WND Championship tournament is scheduled for one fall!" Finevoice announces. "Introducing first, from Burbank, California, weighing 222 pounds, Yakko Warner!" (Crowd cheers)

"Yakko's been a pretty busy toon since the last show we did." Nick mentions.

"Won a match against XCW's Hotsuma on FUSION - though he did get his butt kicked after the fact - made it to the last six in a Battle Royal on Animated, and got into the PWI Fictional 50." Chip elaborates. "I'd say that's time well spent."

"Right now, though, Yakko's got a different, but no less important goal in sight - namely winning a World Title. But before he can think of that..."

**("The Past Should Stay Dead" by Emarosa plays)**

"...he's got to get past this hungry young pup!"

**_Harvey McKenzie_** steps out, looking characteristically cocky, but also very determined. He smirks arrogantly at the booing crowd, but glares when he sees Yakko in the ring, still lounging on the turnbuckle. He takes a second to glare at the toon before throwing up the Legend Killer pose and then making his way down the ramp. The RR trainee climbs into the ring and climbs a turnbuckle, once again glaring at Yakko before throwing up the Legend Killer pose again, then dropping one arm and keeping the other raised, showing his RR armband proudly.

"And his opponent," Finevoice announces. "Representin' the Rookie Revolution, from Richmond, Virginia, weighing 219 pounds, Harvey McKenzie!" (Crowd boos)

"Speaking of being busy, Harvey and his team will be - as we mentioned - very busy come the Pride & Glory crossover show." Nick points out.

"I've gotta tell you Nick, part of me actually feels sorry for them. I mean, facing the likes of Jecht, Charlie Araya, Hercules and Reggie Rocket at this point in their young careers? I don't envy their task come that show." Chip mentions.

"Well, Sector W do seem to be four kids on a near-constant mission to establish themselves, just like Harvey's looking to establish himself here by beating a legend and getting one step closer to a World Title." Nick adds.

Harvey gets off the turnbuckle and stands in the corner, staring intently at Yakko on the opposite corner who simply smirks confidently as the ref rings the bell. The two approach each other and meet in the center, Harvey trash talking and even shoving the _Animaniacs_ character. Yakko, for his part, seems unfazed and just motions for a lock-up, which Harvey takes and turns into a Side Headlock. Yakko manages to push Harvey off of him and into the ropes, dropping down under him as he rebounds. As Harvey rebounds again, Yakko suddenly shoots to his feet, holding his hands out in a 'STOP!' position. Harvey instinctively stops himself...

...and Yakko takes the opportunity to slap the Rookie Trainee in the face!

"Woah - I don't think Harvey quite expected THAT!" Nick exclaims.

"That's going to rattle Harvey's face and his pride!" Chip notes.

There's an "Ooooooh!" reaction from the crowd as Yakko steps back with an 'I can't believe he just fell for that' look on his face. Harvey's face however, shows an expression of shock...followed by anger. He tries to rush Yakko, but the toon drops down and drops him with a Drop Toe Hold...followed by another slap, this one to the back of the head. Harvey quickly scrambles to his feet, now even more angry, and again charges wildly, but Yakko counters with an Inverted Atomic Drop...and yet another slap - this one hard enough to spin the dazed Harvey around for Yakko to roll him up in a Schoolboy! Harvey kicks out at 1, quickly shooting up with fire in his eyes...only to stop himself from charging when he notices a sly smirk on Yakko's face.

"Funny strategy Yakko's using in the early part of this match." Nick notes. "Didn't he say himself that he was taking Harvey seriously?"

"I think he is, Nick." Chip says. "And that may be why he's doing what he's doing. You see how angry and flustered Harvey's getting, and that's when he's more likely to make a mistake - one Yakko's going to try and capitalize on."

Yakko flicks his nose and makes a 'Bring It' gesture, but Harvey just grits his teeth. The two start to go in for another lock-up, but Harvey kicks Yakko in the gut and doubles him over before downing him with a Dropkick. Yakko quickly gets up in the corner, only to be met with a pounding from an angry Harvey. The ref eventually gets Harvey away, by which point Yakko is already slumped into a seated position. Harvey backs off...only to rush right back in with a Running Facewash! Harvey pulls Yakko out of the corner and goes for a cover!

1...

...Yakko quickly kicks out. Harvey pulls Yakko up, but the Warner Brother suddenly Sweeps Harvey's legs out from under him, causing him to fall on his butt. Yakko quickly gets up and hits the ropes...and comes back with a brutal Soccer Kick right on Harvey's back!

"Oh man, that's gonna rattle the back of Harvey for sure!" Chip grimaces.

In fact it rattles him so much that the Sector W leader has to roll to the outside to catch his breath. However, he suddenly notices Yakko hitting the ropes on the opposite side of the ring and ducks...

...as Yakko fakes him out by Baseball Sliding out of the ring right behind him. The toon taps Harvey on the shoulder...and as he turns around, kicks him in the gut and spikes him on his head with a DDT!

"And a DDT on the outside! Yakko has got Harvey reeling in more ways than one!" Nick states.

"Harvey's got to figure out something, or he may not last much longer!" Chip adds.

Yakko plays to the crowd for a bit before throwing Harvey under the ropes and into the ring, before climbing up onto the apron. As Harvey stumbles to his feet, holding his head, Yakko jumps onto the top rope and Springboards off...

...

...only to get intercepted by a midair Dropkick from Harvey!

"And that may have been the something he needed!" Chip exclaims.

"Harvey knocked the wind and the momentum clear out of Yakko with that midair kick!" Nick adds.

The KND kid takes a second to regain his bearings before looking over at what he'd just done and smirking viciously at the state of his opponent. As Yakko tries to get up, Harvey runs the ropes to land a Running Knee to the gut, sending him back down again. With Yakko downed, Harvey starts stomping and dropping elbows, most of them onto the Warner's chest and midsection.

"Harvey seems to be targeting Yakko's middle - that's the part that obviously took the brunt of the Dropkick." Nick states.

"He's in the driver's seat now, all he's got to do now is keep it up and not give Yakko any breathing room, figuratively or otherwise." Chip adds.

Harvey trash talks the grounded Yakko, yelling at him "Who's joking around now, huh?!" before hitting a Jumping Elbow Drop. He tries for a pin...

1...

2...

...Yakko kicks out! Harvey pulls him to his feet before lifting him up Suplex-style...and dropping him chest-first onto the top rope. Yakko ends up on the apron, holding his chest, which gives the Rookie another idea. As Yakko tries to shake off the cobwebs, he sees Harvey jumping at him over the ropes...

...

...and Slingshot DDTs him face-first onto the ring apron!

"And there's a devastating Slingshot DDT from the Rookie Revolution trainee!" Nick calls.

"That may have been payback for the DDT on the outside earlier, and it sure looked just as, if not even more painful!" Chip exclaims.

Both boys end up on the ringside floor, though Yakko is in much worse shape, holding his face in pain while Harvey starts rising with determination in his eyes and confidence on the rest of his face. He pulls Yakko up by his ears and rolls him back into the ring, before taking a moment to pose arrogantly to boos from the crowd. The rookie then slides into the ring and smirks as he nudges Yakko with his foot and slaps him around a bit. He then pulls the Warner up...

...

...but gets a sudden Snap Powerslam! Yakko takes a moment to shake off his wooziness before going for a pin!

"Woah, Yakko with a Powerslam out of nowhere - and now the cover!" Nick calls.

1...

2...

...Harvey kicks out!

"Man, Harvey's second of posing on the outside nearly cost him! He's got to be more careful!" Chip points out.

Yakko tries to pull Harvey up, but the KND operative counters with a Sitout Jawbreaker. With Yakko stunned, Harvey hits the ropes and tries for a Running Dropkick...which Yakko sidesteps, making the Rookie fall flat on his back! Harvey tries to sit up, but quickly has to fall back down to avoid an incoming Yakko's Shining Wizard attempt! The Sector W leader scrambles to his feet...

...

...and gets his bell rung with a Roundhouse Kick by the Warner leader!

"And another kick from Yakko to Harvey may have knocked the latter's brains into the next chapter!" Chip calls.

With Harvey stunned, Yakko grabs and plants him with a Falcon Arrow, before going for a pin!

1...

2...

...Harvey kicks out at 2.6!

"But Harvey still kicks out! Kid may have a bit of an attitude, but he's also determined as heck to win this match!" Nick says.

Yakko both sighs and smirks at Harvey's kickout, before picking the kid up and Whipping him into the corner. He then charges in...

...directly into Harvey's raised feet! Yakko stumbles back in a daze as Harvey runs in and lands a Bulldog, before scrambling to his feet and climbing a nearby turnbuckle. Yakko slowly gets up...

...

...and eats a Diving Leg Drop Bulldog courtesy of Harvey!

"Oh man, what a Leg Drop Bulldog from the top! That could've taken Yakko out right there!" Nick exclaims.

Harvey covers...

1...

2...

...

...Yakko kicks out at 2.7!

"But it still wasn't enough to put him down for the three!" Chip points out. "And you can see Harvey getting frustrated at Yakko's kickout - funny considering when Harvey kicked out before, Yakko almost looked amused by it."

Indeed, Harvey looks less than pleased with Yakko still being in the match, a frown clearly visible on his face. He pulls Yakko up and hooks him up for the Wave of the Future, bending over to deliver the move...

...

...but Yakko dazes him with a sudden elbow to the head, before slipping out behind him and hitting a German Suplex! Harvey instinctively tries to get up, but while doing so falls prey to a Shining Wizard! The Warner Brother goes for the pin...

1...

2...

...Harvey kicks out at 2.7!

Yakko quickly gets to his feet and stomps at Harvey to keep him down, before climbing a nearby turnbuckle. He steadies himself, gauges the distance...

...

...but Harvey kips up and quickly meets him on the turnbuckle before he can jump! The two quickly start trading blows on the top turnbuckle...and Harvey pokes Yakko in the eyes to win the exchange! With that done, Harvey readies himself...

...

...and lands a HUGE Superplex on Yakko!

"A massive Superplex by Harvey on Yakko! The Warner leader has been dropped like a bad habit!" Nick exclaims.

"But that took a lot out of Harvey too!" Chip points out. "Can he capitalize in time?"

Both boys are flat on their backs on the mat after this - but not for long as both manage to struggle to a vertical base, albeit barely. Yakko turns around to face Harvey...

...who drops him to the mat with a Wave of the Future!

"Wave of the Future on Yakko after that Superplex! There's no way Yakko can go on!" Nick claims.

Harvey pins Yakko...

1...

2...

...

...Yakko kicks out at 2.9!

"I stand corrected, he is in fact going on!" Nick says.

"And that fact is really getting to Harvey, if it wasn't already!" Chip mentions.

Harvey groans and punches the mat, angry that the match isn't over yet. He gets to his feet and stalks Yakko while the Warner attempts to do the same. As Yakko gets to a vertical base, Harvey runs towards him and goes for a Double Knee Facebreaker!

"Woah, Harvey trying for a Codebreaker!" Chip calls.

"Actually, where he comes from, that move may go by a different name." Nick mentions.

"We'll, whatever he was aiming for, he didn't seem to get it!" Chip exclaims...

...Since Harvey had been caught by Yakko while going for the move! Harvey has a brief moment to panic before Yakko adjusts the way he's holding him...and gives him a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Harvey groggily rises, only to get a Yak-o-matic from behind! Yakko covers...

1...

...

2...

...

...Harvey kicks out at 2.9!

Yakko just sighs now, wondering what more he needs to do to keep the stubborn Rookie down. He pulls Harvey up, before telling him "Good fight...but it's goodnight kid." and lifting him onto his shoulders.

"It may indeed be goodnight for Harvey if Yakko connects with this." Nick states.

"Goodnight Nurse coming up!" Chip exclaims.

However, before Yakko can throw Harvey off his shoulder, the operative stuns him with some elbows to the head! Yakko drops Harvey as a result, and Harvey is quick to capitalize...

...

...with a Double Knee Facebreaker!

"And there's the Codebreaker he was looking for earlier! Or maybe we should call it a Mini Drive?" Nick exclaims.

"Whatever you want to call it, you could be calling it's user a winner in about 3 seconds or so!" Chip adds.

Harvey pins Yakko...

1...

...

2...

...

...Yakko rolls the shoulder out at 2.95!

"Not yet, Chip! Yakko somehow still has enough left to stay in the match!" Nick exclaims.

"And Harvey is in absolute disbelief at that!" Chip adds.

Harvey spends several seconds trying to register the fact that he still hasn't won the match yet and several more asking the ref if it was actually 2. When the ref confirms this Harvey screams in frustration, looking on the verge of a tantrum.

"Harvey is really starting to lose his cool here - and personally, I think this would be a VERY bad time for that to happen!" Nick says.

"Especially since he's letting Yakko regain his bearings at the same time!" Chip points out.

By the time Harvey calms down enough to realize the latter, Yakko has regained enough to slowly get up to his feet. Harvey tries to kick him in the gut...

...but Yakko catches the foot! Yakko flashes a smirk to the stunned Harvey before...

...

...giving him a kiss on the nose?!

"What the-?!" both commentators exclaim in surprise.

Harvey is even more shocked than they are, but quickly switches emotions to disgusted. However, this gives Yakko just enough time to get behind him...

...

...and nail a Reverse Roundhouse Kick!

"WOAH! A vicious kick right to the head!" Nick exclaims.

"Annie Frazier eat your heart out - if Yakko or Sackboy hasn't stolen it already!" Chip adds.

Harvey is stunned, down and nearly out, and Yakko knows it's time to end things. He pulls Harvey up and onto his shoulders, tells him "Goodnight, kid!"...

...

...

...and drops him into the Goodnight Nurse!

"And there it is! Goodnight Nurse by Yakko!" Nick exclaims.

"Goodnight Nurse, and Goodnight Harvey!" Chip confirms.

Yakko pins Harvey...

1...

...

2...

...

...

...3!

"Harvey is done! Yakko wins!" Nick declares.

**("Turn Up The Trouble" by Airbourne plays)**

"The winner of this match, Yakko Warner!"

Yakko tiredly rolls off Harvey and sits up with an exhausted, but victorious smile. The ref helps him to his feet and raises his hand in victory to cheers from the crowd. Yakko climbs the turnbuckle and basks in his victory, taking a second to glance at his defeated opponent and mouth "Nice try...but no cigar, Rookie." before motioning for a belt.

"After a hard-fought match, it's experience that triumphs as Yakko Warner moves on to the next round!" Nick exposits.

"Harvey gave it everything he got, but Yakko just brought a bit more. Looks like the Sector W Leader's going to have to have to take a step back to regroup." Chip adds.

"And now we know for sure the final four in our WND Title Tournament. It's that kid, Yakko Warner, Nigel 'Numbuh 1' Uno, the Stig and..."

Nick - and Yakko's celebration - is suddenly interrupted when something comes flying at Yakko's face! Luckily Yakko is able to catch the incoming...snowboard? Yakko suddenly notices something and holds the snowboard in front of him as a shield...

...for all the good it does him when GRIFF SIMMONS jumps in and kicks it into his face!

"...and I was about to mention that guy, Griff Simmons, who just attacked Yakko out of nowhere!" Nick finishes.

"Looks like he wants to send an unsavory message to the rest of the remaining competitors, and Yakko - having just competed in a match - is the unlucky messenger!" Chip adds.

Griff grins evilly as he takes in the boos of the fans, Yakko laid out from the snowboard-Dropkick combo. Griff then grabs his snowboard and yells at Yakko to "GET UP, YOU RUBBER-HOSE REJECT!", holding the snowboard like a baseball bat.

"This does NOT look good for Yakko - Griff's about to swing for the fences, and his head is the target!" Nick exclaims.

Yakko slowly, groggily, tries to get up, Griff with an evil look as he winds up. As Yakko reaches what could generously be described as a vertical base, Griff prepares to swing...

...only to find his board ripped from his hands! Griff instinctively turns around in surprise...

...

...to find that the culprit is Nigel Uno!

"And there's Nigel Uno for the unexpected save!" Chip exclaims.

Griff angrily tries to attack, but Uno ducks his strike (dropping the board in the process), and tries to lift him up for the One and Done...only for Griff to flip his way out! Griff, deciding he'd rather not risk possibly getting into a fight with two others, slides out and backs away towards the ramp.

"Looks like Griff's had a sudden change of heart about fighting right now, what with Uno and the recovering Yakko still in the ring." Nick quips.

Nigel glances over at Yakko, who immediately backs away himself, saying with a smirk that he's "Not taking any chances." Meanwhile, Griff keeps backing away, jawing with the crowd...

...until he backs into someone. Someone wearing a white racing suit.

"Oh boy...there's the fourth guy in this equation." Nick states.

"And by the looks of him...well, there's actually not much to tell from the looks of him, but I'm betting he's not out here for friendly reasons." Chip remarks.

Stig looms over Griff, who does an about-face and starts backing towards the ring, sliding back into it as the tame racing driver starts to advance...before stopping just in front of the ring. Richard Hammond commands him to "ATTACK!" but Stig just...stands there, much to everyone's confusion. At least, that's what he does until Hammond pulls out some keys (different from those from earlier) and presses a button, causing the Stig to enter the ring - and Griff to duck behind Uno and Yakko.

"Well, it looks like Griff's ready to take on the Stig." Nick quips sarcastically.

Uno and Yakko just stare at Griff and each other in a deadpan fashion before coming to the same conclusion - and both push Griff into the waiting arms of the Stig, who grabs him by the throat! Stig lifts him up, but again Griff slips out, and slides out of the ring again. Uno and Yakko try to attack, but Stig just grabs the former by the throat and Big Boots the latter out of the ring. Uno, however, manages to stun Stig with a kick to the gut, but as he tries to capitalize, Stig Headbutts him in the gut, sending him into the ropes before smacking him out with a big Uppercut! Stig then turns around...

...and catches the swing of Griff's snowboard, wrenching it out of the _SSX_ character's hands! Griff backpedals (yet again) and retreats as Stig tries to brain him with the board, even throwing it out of the ring after him as he escapes! With the other three out of the ring, looking at him with varying amounts of interest and worry, Stig stands in the middle of the ring, standing with his arms crossed in a Badass Pose.

"Well...isn't that interesting." Nick notes.

"Three guys trying and failing to get a jump on the Stig - if he could just fight all three of them off like that, what chance to any one of them stand individually?" Chip wonders.

"Well, we'll have to find that and likely several other things out some other time, because we're all out of time today! This is Nick and Chip signing off from WND's Operation W.R.E.S.T.L.E."

The broadcast closes on the image of Stig in the ring, as Hammond proclaims him as "The Soon-to-Be First WND Champion...of the World!"

**[End Transmission]**

* * *

**Well, that took a bit longer than I hoped, but I got this out before October! :D Hope I didn't overdo or underdo anything, though. :P**

**Anyway, please R &R, and I'll see you next time! Different FanFiction Time, Same FanFiction Sites!**


	8. Op W.R.E.S.T.L.E Transmission 3 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter...
> 
> A boy stands on the ring apron  
> Two girls talk backstage  
> And things happen to a robot.

**[Begin Transmission]**

**("Don't Question My Heart" by Saliva plays)**

The crowd explodes into excited cheers as multi-coloured pyro goes off on the stage and the Titantron. The camera pans across the arena, showing the fans on their feet, many of them holding signs that the author was too lazy to describe.

"Welcome kids and non-kids to WND's Operation W.R.E.S.T.L.E!" Nick exclaims. "I'm Nick, he's Chip, and we're your commentators for tonight's show live from the Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania."

"We've got quite a lot of show for you all tonight, folks!" Chip takes over. "So much so that we don't actually have a lot of time to describe all in detail it for you. But, needless to say, there's going to be a lot of chaos and wrestling action!"

"So, without further ado," Nick begins again. "Let's kick things off with..."

**("Lights" by Ellie Goulding plays)**

"...well for one thing, that!" Nick finishes.

**_Sonya McCallis_ ** cheerfully skips out from the back, greeted by light pink lighting and cheers from the crowd (though there are an audible few boos as well). She smiles cutely, but mischievously before making a salute and heading down the ramp, saying into the camera "We won't let you down over here, Souichi!" She climbs onto the apron and up a turnbuckle, raising her arm with attached armband to a mixed, though mostly positive, reaction, before jumping into the ring and readying herself for the match.

"The followin' is a Triple Threat WND Female's Championship tournament match scheduled for one fall!" Harvey Finevoice announces. "Introducin' first, representin' the Rookie Revolution, from Richmond, Virginia, weighin' 118 pounds, Sonya McCallis!" (Crowd cheers/boos 85/15)

"Last week was an up-and-down week for Sonya's Sector W comrades - mostly down, though." Nick states.

"Lee and Paddy advanced in the Tag Title tournament, but mainly thanks to unwanted interference from the Wario Bros. On top of that, Harvey got eliminated from the WND title tournament. Now the girl of the group is gunning for gold of her own, and hoping that she has better luck." Chip exposits.

**("Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru plays)**

_**Kairi**_ comes out, under darker pink lighting with Keyblade in hand with a determined smile on her face to cheers from the crowd. She twirls the Keyblade around for a bit before pointing it to the sky, then the ring, and finally walking down the ramp and sliding into the ring. She gets onto a turnbuckle and looks out to the crowd, then gets off the turnbuckle and does away with her Keyblade, getting ready to wrestle.

"Next, now residin' in the Destiny Islands, weighin' 124 pounds, Kairi!" (Crowd cheers)

"And here comes Kairi, main female of the Kingdom Hearts series, one of the seven Princesses of Heart, and - as of the most recent game - known Keyblade Wielder." Nick exposits.

"Also our entry in the Women's Best of the Best Ladder match at Pride & Glory - an event in which Sonya is also competing, albeit in a different match." Chip mentions. "And on a side note, man I can't wait for Kingdom Hearts III to be released!"

"So do we all, Chip." Nick agrees. "Anyway, for these two, it's not just a tournament spot at stake in this match, but also some momentum for the big crossover event. But they'd better not lose sight of the third person in this match..."

**("Johto Gym Leader Battle" from Pokémon Black 2/White 2 plays)**

"...and speaking of which..."

The cheers turn to boos as the lights go purple and _ **Clair**_ strides out, a confident smirk on her face. She raises a fist in the air as she heads down the ramp and slides into the ring, an aura about her that just screamed 'I'm better than everyone in this building, deal with it'. She glances at her two opponents dismissively before climbing the turnbuckle and making a Glamazon pose to boos.

"And finally, from Blackthorn City, weighin' 143 pounds, Clair!" (Crowd boos)

"Ah, Clair...the eighth Gym Leader of the Johto region and the first known Gym Leader to specialize in Dragon-types." Nick notes. "Not to mention a major source of headaches for aspiring Trainers of two different generations."

"I still can't believe she made us go through the Dragon's Den for her badge!" Chip complains. "It took long enough just to figure out how to beat her!"

"If she's as hard to beat in the ring as she is with her Pokémon by her side, she could be trouble. Then again, neither of her opponents are pushovers themselves." Nick notes.

Clair gets off the turnbuckle and the three competitors size each other up - though Sonya and Kairi seem much more serious about it than the cocky Clair. Soon, the bell rings to start things off. Clair is the first to make a move, motioning for a lock-up. Sonya is eager to answer, but Clair simply pushes her away to boos, telling her "Let the big girls to the wrestling here, kid." before moving towards Kairi...

...only to be attacked from behind by a rather ticked off Sonya!

"Looks like Sonya didn't take Clair's dismissal of her very well!" Nick calls.

"No kidding, Nick - look at that girl go to town!" Chip exclaims.

Kairi, seeing that she's likely not needed right now, decides to stay out of the way as Sonya starts punching and stomping away at Clair. She pulls the Gym Leader to her feet before whipping her into the ropes and hitting a Dropkick, Clair rolling to the outside from the impact. Sonya pauses for a second by the ropes, wondering what to do next...

...when Kairi grabs her from behind and tries for a German Suplex! Sonya, however, manages to backflip out of it and land on her feet. Kairi, upon noticing this, tries to attack, but Sonya backflips to avoid her Clothesline before hitting a Jumping Neckbreaker Slam! The young operative smiles eagerly at her handiwork, before Springboaring off the ropes and hitting a Discus Leg Drop! She follows with a cover...

1...

...Kairi kicks out! Not missing a beat, Sonya pulls Kairi to her feet and whips her into a corner, before backing up, running, doing a cartwheel and hitting a Jumping Back Elbow to the face of the _Kingdom Hearts_ girl.

"Cartwheel into a Back Elbow to the face by Sonya who seems to have done a bit of a 360 in terms of attitude in the last few seconds." Nick calls.

"Yeah, when she was fighting Clair she looked really mad and stuff, but now she almost looks like she's having fun! Guess she just doesn't like being overlooked." Chip adds.

Kairi staggers out of the corner and Sonya takes her down again with a One-Handed Bulldog. The operative smirks cheerfully as she runs the ropes...

...or rather tries to, but Clair, who had gotten onto the apron, pulls the ropes down which causes Sonya to fly over to the outside!

"But Clair decides to put a sudden STOP to her fun, and sends Sonya to the outside!" Nick exclaims.

Sonya gets up, only to be levelled by a Clothesline off the apron by Clair! The operative uses the guardrail on the outside to get up, but Clair Big Boots her right over the guardrail and into the crowd with a disdainful sneer.

"And NOW she's sent her into the crowd! If I didn't know better, I'd say Clair really has some kind of problem with Sonya!" Chip notes.

"Really?! What gave you that idea?" Nick sarcastically replies.

Clair gives an off-mic declaration of "Stay out there, if you know what's good for you." before turning back to the ring...

...only to see Kairi flying right at her with a Suicide Dive, sending her back-first into the guardrail!

"Clair taking her eye off the ball and - WOAH! Kairi quick to take advantage of the situation!" Nick exclaims.

"And with a Suicide Dive to the outside - a quick and dangerous way to mess up someone else's back!" Chip adds.

After taking a moment to recover, Kairi gets up, picks up Clair and throws her into the ring, before climbing onto the apron and landing a Slingshot Splash! She then goes for the cover...

1...

2...

...Clair kicks out! Kairi wastes no time pulling Clair to a seated position and laying into her with some Shoot Kicks (to a smattering of "YES!" chants from smarky fans). When that gets old, she hits the ropes and downs the Gym Leader with a Low Dropkick. The Princess picks the Gym Leader up and whips her into a corner before following her in with a Stinger Splash. Clair stumbles out of the corner, but is met with a Snap DDT from Kairi, followed by a pin...

1...

2...

...Clair kicks out! Kairi pulls Clair up again...

...but Clair pokes her in the eyes! As Kairi holds her hands over her eyes, Clair takes advantage to hit a quick Reverse STO! The Gym Leader tries a quick cover, but only gets 2. Clair then pulls Kairi up, feigns an Irish Whip, and pulls her back into an Uppercut. As Kairi turns around in a daze, Clair grabs her in an Inverted Headlock, drops her into a Backbreaker, and then lifts her up into an Inverted Suplex!

"Clair has the clear advantage now after that poke of the eyes earlier." Nick calls.

"She'd better take advantage of this now while she can, especially given the Triple Threat nature of this match." Chip notes.

Clair gets up and stomps on the downed Kairi, then runs the ropes and hits a Leg Drop on the Princess of Heart. She tries a cover...

1...

2...

...Sonya comes in and breaks it up!

"See what I mean? Sonya coming in out of nowhere to break up the pin!" Chip points out.

Sonya pulls Clair to her feet and lays in a series of Forearm shots. She then runs the ropes towards the dazed Clair, trying for the Soda Rush...

...but Clair reverses it into a Wheelbarrow Suplex! Sonya groggily stands with the aid of the ropes, but Clair runs and Lariats her, dumping her out of the ring!

"For the second time in this match, Clair has forcibly dumped Sonya out and away from the action!" Nick notes.

"It's almost like she's actively trying to prevent Sonya from being part of the match!" Chip comments.

Clair looks down (literally and figuratively) on the recovering Sonya, before turning her attention back to Kairi - who had recovered enough to stand up - and kicks her in the gut, knocking her into the ropes and trash talking her. She then tries to Irish Whip Kairi across, but the Princess of Heart reverses this...

...into a Shoulder Block from the apron from Sonya! Clair staggers back and Sonya leaps onto the ropes for a Springboard Crossbody...but Clair manages to catch her in midair! The Gym Leader turns around, Sonya in her arms...

...right into Kairi who hits a Running Dropkick that knocks over them both, Sonya lying atop Clair for a pin!

"Kairi with a Running Dropkick - which puts Sonya in an inadvertent pinning predicament!" Nick calls.

1...

2...

...Kairi pulls Sonya off the pin!

"But fortunately - for Kairi and Clair - the Princess of Heart manages to stop it in time!" Chip adds.

Kairi drags Sonya up by the leg, only for the young operative to hit her with an Enziguri! Kairi goes down and rolls out of the ring, so Sonya turns her attention to Clair - who suddenly rakes her in the eyes! The Leader then gets up and hits the ropes, before levelling Sonya with the Dragon Rush! Still with a look that says "This kid's not worth my time." she pins Sonya nonchalantly...

1...

2...

...Sonya kicks out!

"Sonya kicks out of what was a very nonchalant cover by Clair!" Nick states.

Clair gets up, pulling Sonya up with her, before Hammer Throwing her towards a corner...

...but much to her shock, Sonya jumps onto the second turnbuckle, before jumping off to hit a Crossbody on the Gym Leader!

"Clair sends Sonya in the corner- but Sonya coming OFF the corner with a big Crossbody on Clair!" Nick exclaims.

Sonya rolls off and lets the dazed Clair slowly get up to a vertical base. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she runs the ropes...

...and drills Clair with the Soda Rush!

"And now the Soda Rush too! Sonya may have just clinched this!" Nick exclaims.

Sonya covers...

1...

2...

...

...Clair kicks out at 2.8!

"NO!" Chip exclaims. "Clair manages to kick out at the last second!"

Sonya sighs at this and heads to the apron, waiting for Clair to rise again. As the Gym Leader gets to her feet, Sonya jumps onto the top rope, Springboards towards her, grabs her head...

...but Clair, rather than falling down, manages to catch Sonya again, holding her upside down above her! Sonya has a brief moment to panic as Clair adjusts her grip...

...

...and drops the Rookie on her head with a Brainbuster!

"Sonya caught again by Clair - and a Brainbuster! Dropped right on the top of the head!" Nick calls.

Clair takes a moment to catch her breath, then goes for a cover...

1...

2...

...

...Sonya kicks out at 2.9!

"More of a serious cover by Clair, but it still doesn't put the KND Rookie away!" Chip adds.

Clair looks very annoyed by this, glaring down at Sonya (yet again). She pulls the operative up, telling her "Maybe this'll teach you to stay down..." before hooking her arms from behind, lifting her up...

...only for Sonya to backflip to land on her feet behind Clair! The stunned Gym Leader has barely processed this fact before Sonya jumps and hooks her up...

...for a Crucifix Driver! She doesn't manage to bridge it properly, though, so instead she heads to the apron again, waiting for Clair to get up. Once she does, Sonya Springboards off the ropes, grabs Clair by the head...

...

...and drops her with a Springboard Blockbuster!

"Crucifix Driver followed by a Springboard Blockbuster! Clair's likely regretting what she did to Sonya before!" Nick calls.

Sonya takes a second for a breather, before scrambling into a pin!

1...

2...

...

...Kairi suddenly landed on Sonya with the Dive to the Heart to break the pin!

"But Kairi out of nowhere breaks up the pin! And she may have just won the match in doing it!" Chip exclaims.

Sonya can only grit her teeth in pain and rolls away off of Clair, who Kairi is quick to try and pin...

1...

2...

...

...Clair kicks out at 2.9! Kairi wastes no time in going over to pin Sonya instead...

1...

2...

...

...Sonya kicks out at 2.9 as well!

"No and no again!" Nick says. "Both Clair and Sonya kick out of the resulting pins!"

"Which brings up the obvious question for Kairi: What now?" Chip states.

Kairi is no doubt asking herself the same question, sighing breathlessly at the kickout. She then gets up, pulling Sonya up with her...before starting to set the operative up for her finisher.

"This could be the answer, though. Kairi's looking for Destiny's Embrace!" Nick calls.

Kairi manages to get Sonya in position for Destiny's Embrace, and is about to deliver the move...

...when Clair suddenly attacks from behind! The Princess drops Sonya (who rolls away unnoticed) as Clair hooks her arms...

...and hits the Dragon Rage!

"Clair cuts her off, though - and there's the Dragon Rage! Now it's Clair who's looking for the finishing blow!" Chip calls.

Clair glances over, not seeing Sonya in the ring, and decides to simply finish things then and there. She drags Kairi towards a corner, stomps on her to keep her down, then goes and starts to climb the turnbuckles.

"The Blackthorn Gym Leader is going up - probably looking for the Draco Meteor!" Nick notes.

"If she hits this, Kairi is done for certain, along with the match!" Chip adds.

Soon, Clair is up top, standing tall and gazing down at Kairi. She smirks confidently and raises a fist in the air as she prepares to jump...

...not noticing a certain KND Rookie sneaking up...

...and until Sonya pushes her off the top! Kairi manages to roll out of the way as Clair crashes into the mat, Sonya hopping onto the turnbuckle herself!

"But Sonya is there to cut the Leader off at the proverbial pass!" Nick calls.

"And it looks like she may have an idea of her own!" Chip adds.

Indeed, Sonya seems to be having a lightbulb moment, smirking mischievously at her idea as she stands tall on the top turnbuckle. She then dives off...

...goes for a Frog Pump Elbow Drop...

...

...but comes up empty! Kairi pulls Clair out of the way and Sonya crashes arm-first into the mat!

"Well THAT idea certainly backfired in a big way for Sonya!" Nick exclaims. "She may have tried for a backhanded nod to a future foe, but all she got was one nasty way to land!"

"But why did Kairi pull Clair out of the way of the move, though?" Chip wonders.

Sonya gets up, holding the arm she landed on and gritting her teeth in pain. She doesn't have much time to do so, though, as Kairi runs in with an STO! Kairi then grabs Sonya's now-hurt arm...

...

...and locks in a Keylock!

"That answers my question - Kairi's got Sonya firmly in her clutches with that Keylock!" Chip notes.

"And after landing right on her arm just now, this is one of the LAST holds she'd want to be put in at this moment!" Nick adds.

Sonya screams in pain as Kairi torques on her hurt arm with all her strength, the ropes looking to her to be about a mile away. She bites her fingers on her free hand to keep from tapping but the pain is getting worse and worse by the second. After several seconds of Keylock, the young Rookie raises her free hand above the mat...

...it's shaking spasmodically...

"This has to be it! Kairi's about to win!" Nick calls.

...

...Clair suddenly stomps on Kairi's back to break the hold! Not taking any chances, she then gives her the Dragon Rage for good measure!

"But Clair's there to break it up, and possibly take Kairi out for a good while in the process!" Chip exclaims.

The impact of the move sends Kairi rolling out of the ring, much to Clair's frustration. She then turns her attention to Sonya, who is still feeling the effects of the Keylock. The Leader regards the operative with the same cockiness and dismissiveness she has throughout the match, kicking her around lightly before picking her up and berating her...

...

...Sonya suddenly kicks her in the gut and hits the Lightbringer!

"Clair just has Sonya at her mercy - WAIT! Lightbringer out of nowhere!" Nick calls.

Though tired and a little confused, Sonya manages to pin the downed and stunned Clair...

1...

...

2...

...

...3!

"And that's that! Sonya wins the match!" Chip exclaims.

**("Lights" by Ellie Goulding plays)**

"Here's your winner, Sonya McCallis!" (Crowd gives the same reaction from earlier)

Sonya rolls off Clair and out of the ring, still holding her arm but smiling at the knowledge that she'd won regardless. Kairi recovers herself outside the ring and realizes that the ref is already holding Sonya's (good) arm in victory and just sighs, disappointed in herself. Clair, upon coming to, seems much more outwardly angry, looking on in fury and disbelief as the Rookie operative celebrates.

"Sonya McCallis of Sector W wins what was a hard-fought Triple Threat match!" Nick states.

"And she did it by pinning the one who barely even seemed to consider her a viable opponent for most of the match, too!" Chip points out. "If I were Clair, I'd be kicking myself in the keister for all that right about now."

"She'll have plenty of time for that, Chip." Nick adds. "Also for watching Sonya compete in the next round of the tournament."

Sonya raises her arms in victory, yelling "REVOLUTION RULES!" before having to hold her hurt arm again, albeit with a smile as she heads to the back, watched by Kairi and a seething Clair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robotboy is seen walking around backstage, the blue and silver robot ready for imminent in-ring action, in a positive mood as he puts his proverbial "game face" on. Suddenly, though, as he's ambling about, he accidentally bumps into a highly-defined human torso.

"Oof!" Robotboy grunts in recoil. "Robotboy sorry about that…"

"…Oh, well, look who it is…" says the man Robotboy bumped into…which just so happens to be the Punch-Out! veteran known as Super Macho Man. The Hollywood stud scowls at the robot, looking down at him and angered with him for reasons going beyond their accidental collision.

Robotboy looks up and sees whom he bumped into. "…Hello, Super Macho Man…" he greets, not quite as cheery as before, considering his memory of last week's events.

"Don't 'Hello, Super Macho Man' me!" Macho Man frowns. "The fact that you exist in the same locker room as I do and yet YOU'RE the one getting these 'second chances' for Championship gold bothers me more than your pathetic mainframe could possibly understand! And not just that, but you get to represent WND at Pride & Glory? In a match where you can possibly earn these 'special perks' from that old hokey hag Johnny Quest? How BOGUS is THAT?!"

Robotboy blinks at Super Macho Man's rage, but then he replies, "Robotboy no think that it bogus. How can Robotboy think it bogus when Robotboy defeat you on first episode? Robotboy very glad to get chance to win Global Championship, especially after YOU distract Robotboy last week to make Robotboy lose. Robotboy DESERVE second chance, and Robotboy intend to take chance and win this time. And if Macho Man no like it…that too bad."

Super Macho Man clenched both of his fists and threw them into the sky, shaking them with more fury. "Rrrrrrrrgh! I am sick and I am tired of you just giving me this brush-off!" Macho Man yelled. "Whoever put you together deserves cruel and unusual punishment! I said it last week and I'll say it again, you bucket of bolts—I WANT a REMATCH against you in that ring! If it wasn't for the MAGIC ACT you pulled the first time, I could be getting a Global or even a WORLD Title opportunity, but I'm NOT, and that's all YOUR FAULT! But I'm going to fix that! I am going to make sure that Wrestling Next Door recognizes that YOU are not the one to get behind! Do you understand me? YOU are not the one who should be getting these opportunities! The one to get behind, the one who really DESERVES Championship gold around his waist is the one and only SUPER…MACHO…MAAAN!" Super Macho Man flexes his muscles in three poses, one for each word in his name as he finishes, showing off every part of him from all angles.

"…Well Robotboy said it last week and Robotboy say it again: maybe Robotboy and Macho Man can have rematch LATER," Robotboy says. "Right now, though…Robotboy has important match to prepare for."

"'Important match'?! … You're going to tell me…that that match…is MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME?" Super Macho Man questions, significantly offended.

Robotboy takes a good glance at Macho Man, almost contemplating the question he's been asked…and after five seconds, the robot child answers, "…Yes. See ya!" Robotboy then strides past Macho Man and walks away, leaving the boxer livid.

Super Macho Man, taken aback by what has occurred, turns his head behind him as he watches Robotboy head away from him, and the arrogant pugilist grumbles, "That's the last mistake you're EVER going to make with me, you little drone…the last one…"

* * *

"I don't like Macho Man's tone back there, Nick." Chip states. "He looks pretty steamed and a little desperate to get his back at Robotboy."

"He's been that way pretty much since the last show, Chip." Nick notes. "He just can't accept the fact that he was beaten by someone he doesn't even register as significant. But that's something for another time in the show. Right now, we've got something different to deal with."

**("Tearing the Veil From Grace" by Cradle of Filth plays)**

"...And here it comes now!"

Boos start up as **_Doktor Frogg_ ** and **_Red Menace_** step out from the curtain, being led out by Voltar and trying (and failing) to look menacing. Voltar gives an evil laugh while Frogg rubs his claw-hands together and Red Menace...just sort of waves at the crowd with a smile. The three head for the ring, looking more like rejected Austin Powers villains with every step, before getting in the ring and striking a goofy pose, the audience confused whether to boo, laugh, or shake their heads in pity.

"The followin' Tag Team Title Tournament match is set for one fall!" Finevoice announces. "Introducin' first, representin' the League of Super Evil and accompanied by Voltar,, from Metrotown, at a combined weight of 553 pounds,, Doktor Frogg and the Red Menace!" (Crowd boos/laughs 60/40)

"Since we don't have many teams on this roster," Nick starts to explain. "the winners of this match are going to join the Comic Connection and Lee Harper and Paddy Fulbright in a Triple Threat match at our iPPV event Uprising to determine our first Tag Team Champions. Given who's in this match, I think it's safe to guess who's not going to be in it."

"Last time we saw LOSE," Chip takes over. "Voltar lost to Stitch in the World Title tourney, this apparently delaying their plans for...something. If Red and Frogg win this tournament, whatever plans they had might yet be salvaged."

**("Today is Gonna be a Great Day" by Bowling For Soup plays)**

The crowd now start to cheer when **_Phineas Flynn_ ** and _**Ferb Fletcher** _ come out onto the stage, Phineas smiling and jumping excitedly while Ferb just stands behind his brother with a seemingly blank stare. Phin pats his brother's chest and tries to pump him up for the match before running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. Ferb just calmly walks down to the ring and enters through the ropes, before standing behind Phineas as the two stand in a pose.

"And their opponents," Finevoice announces. "From Danville, Illweighing a combined weight of 501 pounds, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher!" (Crowd cheers)

"And here come the animated poster boys of the modern Disney Channel!" Chip exclaims.

"The two inventor brothers are arguably the most successful _things_ that channel has yet produced." Nick adds. "They've also spent some time in Fiction Wrestling, particularly in CWF, though with little championship success."

"That's true, but this is a new company and possibly, a new start for them." Chip notes. "Griff Simmons has been working to turn his career around since starting over here, and Phineas and Ferb are likely hoping they can do something similar."

Phineas and Frogg are selected to start, with Ferb and Red Menace getting onto the apron. The two advance on each other as the bell rings to start off the match. Frogg is the one to make the first move...and oddly, that move is to offer Phin a handshake. Phin is confused, but takes the hand for a shake. As he does so however, Frogg suddenly pokes him in the eyes! Frogg laughs as the crowd boos before trying to capitalize...but Phin quickly recovers and turns his attempted attack into an Arm Drag!

"Whatever Frogg was trying to do with that cheap trick, it didn't seem to work." Nick notes.

Frogg quickly gets up again, only to be met with a Dropkick from Phineas. This knocks Frogg into the brothers' corner, Phineas following him in with a Stinger Splash before tagging in Ferb. The brothers then team up to Whip Frogg into a neutral corner, before Ferb takes Phineas and Whips him into a Corner Spear on the defenseless Doktor. Before Frogg can recover, Ferb runs in and Big Boots him in the head! Frogg collapses and Ferb goes for a pin...

1...

...Frogg manages to kick out. Ferb picks him up, but suddenly gets his eyes raked by Frogg, who quickly retreats and tags in Red Menace. Red knocks Ferb to the ropes with a couple of right hands and tries to Whip him across, but Ferb reverses and connects with an Uppercut, stunning him and giving Ferb the chance to tag Phineas back in. The redhead jumps into the ring as Ferb whips Red across. On the rebound, the green-haired boy drops Red with a Drop Toe Hold...allowing Phin to come off the ropes and hit a Flipping Leg Drop to the back of the minion's head.

"The step-brothers of the Disney Channel are quickly taking control of the match." Nick calls.

Phin rolls Red Menace over and pins him...

1...

...Red kicks out. Phineas quickly gets up and runs the ropes as Red starts to rise...

...or he tries to, until Voltar trips him up from ringside! Phineas recovers quickly, but his attention is turned to Voltar briefly...just long enough for Red Menace to recover and clobber him from behind!

"Voltar's illegal interference has allowed Red to take Phin down!" Chip exclaims.

Red looks a bit ashamed at what he's just done, but at Voltar and Frogg's urging, he continues his assault, kicking and punching the downed inventor. He picks him up an Hammer Throws him into his corner, following with an Avalanche before tagging Frogg in. Red picks Phineas up and puts him in a Backbreaker Hold as Frogg goes to the second rope... and the two hit a Demolition Decapitation! Frogg pins Phineas...

1...

2...

...Phineas kicks out. Frogg wastes no time dragging the redhead and putting him throat-first onto the bottom rope before choking him with his foot. The referee gets Frogg to stop...but while he's occupied with doing that, Voltar continues the choking assault from ringside!

"And again, Voltar gets involved from the outside! Don't these guys know anything about a fair fight?" Chip exclaims.

"I actually suspect that they don't." Nick deadpans.

Voltar stops before the ref notices his cheating and Frogg goes back on the attack, ramming his head into a turnbuckle before tagging Red back in. Red Menace climbs into the ring and the LOSE duo team up for a Back Suplex/Neckbreaker combo! Red pins Phineas, but the young Disney Channel star kicks out at 2. Red pulls Phineas up and Whips him into the ropes, bending over for a Back Body Drop...only for Phineas to try and turn that into a Sunset Flip...which doesn't quite succeed due to the larger Red being able to stay upright! Seeing this, Red jumped, attempting to bring down his full weight on Phineas...

...but the young inventor manages to escape before impact! Red is stunned sitting down, and Phineas takes advantage by hitting a Low Dropkick to the face, followed by a Springboard Moonsault! He tries for a pin...

1...

2...

...Red kicks out! Phineas takes a minute to catch his breath before going and climbing a turnbuckle, waiting for the L.O.S.E member to rise. When he does, Phineas jumps...only to be caught by the legs by Red Menace! He then falls backwards and Catapults the young inventor into his corner, Phineas' distinctive nose bouncing off the top turnbuckle!

"Phineas looked like he was getting momentum back, but Red's just cut it off with a NASTY looking Catapult into a corner!" Nick calls.

"That looks like it could break a nose - and with a nose like Phineas' that's a pretty big risk!" Chip adds.

Phineas stumbles as Red gets up and tags Frogg back in. Frogg enters the ring as Phineas recovers and rushes at him...only to be lifted up by the Doktor (with some difficulty, despite the boy's lack of size)...

...and planted with the Mad Scientist Bomb!

"Mad Scientist Bomb! Phineas may be finished!" Nick calls.

Frogg pins Phineas with a grin...

1...

2...

...

...Ferb runs in and breaks it up!

"Not if his step-brother has anything to say about it!" Chip exclaims. "And might I say, it's a bit surprising that LOSE is doing so well here!"

The ref urges Ferb back to his corner while Frogg picks Phineas up and pushes him towards his own, pushing the inventor into the corner and choking him, Red Menace getting in some illegal shots of his own. As the ref turns back, the two decide to pull the old 'partner-on-the-apron-holds-the-opponent-for-a-shot' trick. However, as Frogg tries to take the shot...

...

...Phineas manages to slip free! Frogg, unable to stop, accidentally nails Red Menace in the face!

"Well, so much for doing well!" Chip has to quip upon seeing this. "Double team by LOSE going a bit wrong!"

Phineas, meanwhile, takes advantage of the surprise of the two by rolling Frogg up in a School Boy!

1...

2...

...

...Frogg kicks out! Phineas is quick to head to his corner as Frogg is recovering...

...

...and manages to jump and tag Ferb into the match!

"And there's the tag! The Man of Action of the two brothers is in!" Nick calls.

Frogg sees Ferb get in the ring and panics, trying to escape. However, before he can tag out, Ferb grabs the evil scientist from behind and lands a Full Nelson Slam! Frogg groggily gets up and stumbles into a Big Boot from the green-haired kid! Red Menace comes in trying to interfere, but Ferb knocks him away with a European Uppercut! This, however, gives Frogg just enough time to recover...

...but not enough time to avoid being grabbed and planted with a Gutwrench Suplex! Ferb covers the Doktor...

1...

2...

...Red breaks it up at 2.7! Red tries to pound on the Brit boy, but receives only a DDT for his efforts!

"Ferb is cleaning house out there, Nick!" Chip exclaims. "He's got both the LOSE members reeling!"

Red Menace rolls back out of the ring as Ferb stalks Doktor Frogg, who is starting to get up again. He runs the ropes...

...but gets his leg grabbed by Voltar from the outside as he does! Ferb doesn't fall, but he is distracted by the tactic of the LOSE leader...

...enough so for Frogg to recover and land an Inverted DDT! Frogg wastes no time trying to keep Ferb grounded, attacking him mercilessly, and once Red recovered, he (after a bit of hesitation) joined in the beatdown.

"But we all forgot about the THIRD member of LOSE still at ringside, and now Ferb's paying the price for it!" Nick calls.

Frogg and Red continue their assault to boos while the ref futilely attempts to try and stop them. Soon Phineas, having recovered on the apron, decides to take matters into his own hands. Red Menace pauses the beating for a second, only to see Phineas Springboarding off the ropes towards him...

...

...and taking him down with a Dropkick! Red Menace rolls out of the ring to recover as Frogg stops his attack to deal with the redhead. His Clothesline however, is ducked, as Phineas instead grabs him and drops him with the Phintasia!

"And now Phineas drops Frogg with the Phintasia, but this match is starting to kick things up a notch!" Nick exclaims.

As Frogg lies out cold in the ring, the ref tries to get Phineas out, since he isn't the legal kid for his team. Phineas kindly obeys the ref's instructions...

...by attempting a Suicide Dive onto Red...

...

...only to be caught mid-flight by the massive henchman! Red takes a few seconds - and some instructions from Voltar - to act, but soon places Phineas up on his shoulder!

"Uh oh, Nick! That is a bad place for Phineas to be!" Chip exclaims.

Voltar urges Red to drop the Disney character in the most painful manner he can think of. However, neither LOSE member notices Ferb sliding out of the ring behind Red...at least, not until Red turns around...

...and is surprised with a Discus European Uppercut! This causes him to drop Phineas, allowing the stepbrothers to drop the Red Menace together with a Double DDT!

"Not anymore! The Disney duo drop Red with a Double DDT on the outside! The muscle of LOSE is out of it!" Nick calls.

With one opponent down, Ferb goes back into the ring and Phineas climbs back onto the apron. Frogg, by now has recovered enough to stand, albeit shakily. He is soon startled, however, when he feels Ferb lifting him up in an Electric Chair, the Brit boy tagging Phineas in soon after!

"Looks like Phineas and Ferb are ready to put this match to bed, Chip!" Nick calls.

Phineas prepares to jump for a Springboard...

...

...but can't get his feet off the apron...because Voltar is holding onto his leg from outside!

"But Voltar's looking to keep it awake!" Chip points out.

The ref and Phineas are quick to notice the interference. The latter is the one who acts on it though, by kicking Voltar away, then turning towards him and jumping off the apron...

...to take him down with a Tornado DDT!

"Well, so much for Voltar! That DDT to the outside's probably taken him out too!" Nick calls.

Whilst Phineas recovers from the move, Frogg manages to rake Ferb's eyes and slips out of the Electric Chair! Seeing his chance, he attempts the Doktor's Claw...

...only for Ferb to dodge the attack! Frogg stumbles about in surprise, getting knocked back a bit by Phineas who's now on the apron. This sends him backwards...into an Electric Chair from Ferb...

...as Phineas jumps up and Springboards off the ropes...

...

...and the two hit a Rollercoaster Ride on the Doktor!

"And there's the Doomsday Spear the brothers call the Rollercoaster Ride! Frogg is down and out!" Chip calls.

Phineas covers Frogg as Ferb plays defence...

1...

2...

...

...3!

"And that's it! Phineas and Ferb have beaten LOSE!" Nick exclaims.

**("Today is Gonna be a Great Day" by Bowling For Soup plays)**

"Here are your winners, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher!" Finevoice announces.

Phineas sits up and smiles widely as the music plays, being helped to his feet by Ferb. The creative inventor gives his brother a high-five before the ref raises the two's hands in victory to cheers.

"So it's going to be Phineas and Ferb joining the Comic Connection and Sector W's Lee and Paddy at Uprising for the Tag Titles!" Nick notes. "Here's hoping they have better luck here than in CWF when the match comes around!"

"And despite Voltar's efforts to the contrary, LOSE has to go back to the drawing board for forwarding whatever evil plans they had." Chip states.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage, Sonya McCallis is resting after her match, still trying to shake some feeling into her arm. Someone nearby clears their throat, catching her attention. She turns around...and sees Amelia McBride leaning against a wall, a typically confident smirk on her face.

"Hey." the comic book kid greets her. "Congrats on the win. Looks like you and I are both moving on to the iPPV."

"Yeah, thanks..." Sonya replies half-heartedly. Her attention is more drawn to Amelia's attire - her signature red T-shirt has a design around the waist resembling a title belt - but not a WND title belt. "...Looks like you may be the first person in WND to win a Title Belt." Sonya says, enthusiastic if not a tad wary. "Though I know Velvet House. She'll be a tough one to put down."

Amelia just rolled her eyes a bit and shrugged it off. Of course Velvet's stablemate would say that. "Well, hey, I know what I'm getting into. I won the first women's match in WND AND I beat two other girls for this big shot at FUSION 7. I got this, Sonya." She said, her tone confident veering into cocky. Sonya half-smiled, and Amelia continued, "I'm putting WND on my back at FUSION. The only girl who possibly could at the moment."

Now THAT sort of bothered Sonya, getting mixed feelings from Amelia's words. Nonetheless, she hid her annoyed feelings and just said, "Well...I mean...LEE'S representing WND at The FWAs...and I'M representing WND at Pride & Glory...with my team, but I'm there nonetheless..."

Amelia put her hands up in defense, "Whoa whoa, I know that...you've been mentioning it for some time backstage...and technically, you're repping The Revolution if we wanna be honest." McBride shrugged and tried to diffuse the situation. "But hey hey...I'm sure you'll be in a big Title match like me one day. Soon, I'm sure! Heck, you may just be in with a shot of winning the title at the iPPV! It's just, y'know...I bloomed earlier than most of the girls here, y'know?...No hard feelings, 'kay?" Amelia smiled, patting Sonya on the back before walking off. Sonya smiled back at Amelia before she left, and then changed her expression back into a contemplative look.

"...Yeah. ...'No hard feelings...'" she says as the camera cuts back to ringside.

* * *

**("The Past Should Stay Dead" by Emarosa plays)**

The crowd starts to boo as _**Harvey McKenzie** _ steps out onto the stage, looking a bit more serious and subdued than usual, though he still has a somewhat cocky look and attitude about him. He makes the Legend Killer pose on the stage before making his way down the ramp, trash talking with some fans along the way. He slides into the ring and climbs a turnbuckle, raising his armband-clad arm in the air with a cry of "HAIL THE REVOLUTION!".

"The followin' match in the WND Global Championship tournament is scheduled for one fall!" Finevoice announces. "Makin' his way to the ring from Richmond, Virginia, weighing 219 pounds, Harvey McKenzie!" (Crowd boos)

"The Sector W leader is hoping to put last week's loss to Yakko Warner in the World Title tourney behind him by way of winning this." Nick states. "But rumour has it that's not the only thing on his mind."

"No kidding." Chip remarks. "Ever since the events of Animated's In Your House show, Harvey's been more determined than ever to bring some gold and glory to the Revolution. He may not have gotten the World title, but he may still be able fulfill that mission should he win here."

"As well as get a bit of momentum before Pride & Glory." Nick adds.

**("The Ends" by Basement Jaxx plays)**

**_Robotboy_** , still in normal mode, jumps out amidst a blast of silvery-blue pyro, the crowd cheering in response. The young robot looked out to the crowd with a smile, making the peace sign with his hands before starting to head to the ring...

"And his opponent-"

Harvey is suddenly interrupted mid-announcement by Super Macho Man blindsiding Robotboy and HITTING HIM IN THE HEAD WITH A DUMBBELL!

"WHAT THE CRUD?!" Nick exclaims in shock. "SUPER MACHO MAN?! Where did he come from?"

"Doesn't matter where he came from!" Chip points out. "What matters is what he's doing! And right now what he's doing is knocking Robotoy senseless with a dumbbell!"

Macho Man continues to mercilessly batter Robotboy with dumbbell-aided blows as the crowd boos angrily and the ref and Harvey just look on in shock. By the time he was finished and dropped the weapon, the poor robot was struggling to stand and small cracks had appeared in the metal on his head with small sparks visibly flying out. Macho Man snared down at Robotboy, before pulling him up...

...and decking him with a Macho Lariato!

"And now the Macho Lariato! As if the dumbbell shots to the head weren't bad enough already!" Nick yells in disgust.

"Macho has just beaten Robotboy senseless and now he's...dragging him to the ring?" Chip calls.

Indeed, Macho had picked Robotboy up again and was now dragging his metal carcass towards the ring, throwing him in roughly. Everyone is confused by this as Macho Man starts to back off a bit, even grabbing a chair from out of nowhere and takng a seat at ringside. The ref immediately goes over to Robotboy, checking his condition and telling him that he should just go to the back and forget about competing...

...only for Robotboy to request that he start the match!

"...Does Robotboy still want to wrestle after that?!" Nick exclaims in surprise.

"Either he's the most stubborn robot I've ever seen or Macho Man knocked some of his logic circuits out of his head, because he is in no condition to fight right now!" Chip adds.

The ref is reluctant to comply with this, trying to get Robotby to reconsider. Robotboy, however, is adamant, while Harvey doesn't really care about it either way. Eventually, the ref gives in and orders the bell to be rung to start things. Robotboy gingerly advances towards Harvey, who simply shrugs at the camera before booting Robotboy in the midsection...

...hooking his arms...

...

...and hitting the 363!

"363! Robotboy's stubbornness may cost him here!" Nick calls.

"It cost him the moment he decided to do this!" Chip proclaims.

Sure enough, Harvey pins the motionless robot...

1...

2...

...3!

"And to no one's surprise, Harvey has beaten Robotboy!" Nick calls.

**("The Past Should Stay Dead" by Emarosa plays)**

"Here is your winner, Harvey McKenzie!" Finevoice announces.

The crowd boos mightily as Harvey gets up and gets his hand raised in victory, though not looking too satisfied with his win. Macho Man, however, just smirks darkly and stands up, folds up his chair and slides into the ring holding it in one hand. He tells Harvey to beat it, and the operative, seeing where this is going already, decides to do so and avoid being caught in the crossfire. Macho sets the chair up behind Robotboy before demanding and getting a microphone from a ringside assistant.

"Well Harvey won this...not-really-a-match, but I don't think that's the big story here!" Chip states.

"Not at all Chip, and I think the big story's about to continue considering Macho's got a mike!" Nick points out.

Macho smirks down at Robotboy, now struggling back to his feet again. "Hey, Robo-punk!" he exclaims. "Now that I've _graciously_ helped you clear out your schedule a bit, I've got a little something to say to you! So...why not take a seat and listen?"

With that, Macho grabs Robotboy and lifts him onto his shoulder...right above the set-up chair...

...

...

...AND GIVES HIM THE TOTAL WIPEOUT ONTO THE CHAIR! The crowd boos in shock as Robotboy is twitching and sparking and in terrible pain!

"Total Wipeout through the chair! Robotboy's head and back going right through the frickin' steel chair!" Nick yells.

"And Robotboy being metal himself didn't do anything to lessen the impact of it!" Chip adds.

Despite the feelings of the crowd, Macho looks extremely pleased with himself as he starts to speak again. "..Heh. Looks like I've broken the poor little robot...if just for the night. But in case there's something in that calculator you call a brain still processing...I'm challenging you to a match at Uprising next Sunday night! And you'd better accept this one...otherwise, what I just did to you will feel like a massage compared to what I do next!"

His point made, Macho drops the mic on Robotboy's head and starts to leave the robot's barely conscious body. He stops only at the stage to take one more look at his handiwork, grinning in satisfaction as he flexes his muscles to massive heat.

**[Transmission Interrupted]**

* * *

**Well, it took longer than I thought it would, but here's the next chapter!**

**So...please read and review. So long, folks!**


	9. Op W.R.E.S.T.L.E Ep 3 Recap

**[...]**

**[Data Corrupted]**

**[Switching to backup recap program]**

**[Begin Transmission]**

* * *

 

** Wario Bros Interview **

**[Play Video]**

The camera opens to the **Wario Bros** in the interview area. Waluigi is twirling his mustache - apparently doing his best Snidely Whiplash impression in the process - while Wario is patting his belly and laughing, much to the displeasure of the Tommy who's standing by.

"Okay...let's get this one over with..." he mutters to himself, not pleased with interviewing people who attacked his friends the week before, before turning to the camera. "Greetings, citizens. The Tommy here, ready for another interview. My guests at this time, as you can see, the Wario Bros."

He then turns to the Warios. "So, you dastardly nogoodniks..." he starts, to evil chuckles from the Warios. "Last week, you interfered in a match involving my brother and my friends by attacking pretty much all the participants. Care to explain why exactly you found it necessary to perform such an attack?"

At this, the Warios look at each other for a second...before laughing uproariously. "Necessary-a?" Wario exclaims, incredulously. "Kid, that-a would imply that we really need a **reason** to-a pull stuff like that-a!"

"Wait..." the Tommy says. "You're saying you attacked them...for no reason?!"

"Eh...pretty-a much." Waluigi replies with a shrug. "I mean-a sure those two older-a ones all but-a cost Wario his rightful-a win the-a week before - but we mainly just-a did it because we-a felt like it. Besides, just how-a _angry_ those four bambinos were about it all-a...that made it worth it-a just for that-a!" The two Warios laugh some more at this to the anger of the Tommy and the crowd.

"Boy, what a couple of assholes..." he mutters under his breath. "Anyway, as a result of those attacks, Lee and Paddy have challenged you to a match tonight. Any thoughts on that?"

Wario takes a second to scratch his belly before answering. "Heh...those-a foolish little bambinos...there's-a no way they could have-a won that match last-a week if not-a for us! And-a now they think they can-a take us on in the-a ring? HA! That's-a funny joke!"

"Yeah, joke." Waluigi agreed with a laugh of his own. "Still, if that's-a _really_ what you two want, we'll be-a _glad_ to show you just how-a out of your league you losers are-a against _real winners_ like us! When we're-a done with you two, you bambinos are-a gonna be crying and crawling-a back to your Revolution friends like the little weaklings you-a really are!"

With that, the two leave, still laughing evilly. "...Well thank Zero that's done with..." the Tommy can't help but mutter as he stalks off himself with a frown...before hitting his head on a boom mike and knocking himself out as the camera cuts out.

**[End Video]**

* * *

 

** WND Global Championship Tournament Match: Wakko Warner vs Von Kaiser **

\- Wakko wrestled the whole match in a 'Team WTF' T-shirt, with 8-bit Mario series enemies (Bowser included) all over.

\- Match started off...in odd fashion. Kaiser was too scared to fight at all. Wakko played into this early on, scaring the German and having fun at his expense while simultaneously running and jumping rings around him and flat out beating him silly.

\- Eventually, Kaiser is able to get the upper hand after managing to counter a Wakko Tornado attempt with a brutal Polish Hammer. With Wakko downed, Kaiser goes on the attack with offense slow and methodical enough to make Randy Orton look like Rey Mysterio by comparison.

\- At one point, he spends several minutes working a Side Headlock on Wakko and taunting the fans (in German) as they got bored and restless.

\- Wakko manages to fight back and eventually wins after dodging the Kaiser Wave and hitting - oddly - a Chokeslam followed by the Wakk Off for the pin.

** WND Female's Championship Tournament Match: Kuki Sanban vs Roll. EXE vs Maylene **

\- Roll and Kuki are slow to start things off in the beginning. Maylene on the other hand has no such trouble and kicks both their butts early on with a bunch of martial arts moves.

\- Roll cuts the Gym Leader off eventually by raking her in the eyes as she attempts a move. She then manages to convince Kuki to help her get rid of the bigger threat, which seems to work as they soon manage to subdue Maylene and throw her out of the ring.

\- Almost immediately after this, Roll unsuccessfully tries to sneak out a win by rolling Kuki up. From here, the two battle alone for a bit while Maylene recovers outside.

\- Eventually, Maylene gets herself back in the match by delivering a Hi Jump Kick to an unsuspecting Kuki. From there, it just turns into a three way brawl between them.

\- In the end, Kuki almost wins after reversing Roll's Roll Flash into a 3-KO...until Maylene comes in from behind and KOs her with the Close Combat before pinning her to win.

* * *

 

** Sector W (Lee & Paddy) Interview **

**[Play Video]**

Again we cut backstage to two confused-looking Kids Next Door operatives in Lee Harper and Paddy Fulbright. Next to them is a puppet-like robot with a microphone that looks to be attached to it, since it doesn't have any working hands.

"GREETINGS." the robot speaks in a computerised fashion.

"Uh...hi?" Paddy replies uneasily, Lee just spinning his yo-yo next to him coolly as usual but with an eyebrow raised - or at least that's what can be assumed since his eyes are under his hat. "Who are you, what are you doing over here and where's that 90s Kid guy?"

"YOU CAN CALL ME POLLO." is the robot's reply. "WE COULDN'T FIND 90S KID TO DO THE INTERVIEW this week, SO I AM FILLING IN FOR HIM TODAY."

"...O...kay..." is all the response Paddy can muster to this.

"SO," the robot continues, seemingly unabated. "I ASSUME YOU HEARD WHAT THE WARIO BROTHERS HAD TO SAY ABOUT YOU TWO. I ASSUME YOU WOULD HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY IN RESPONSE?"

This gets the attention of the two boys pretty quickly. "Yeah...yeah we do." Paddy states, suddenly looking more serious.

"..They say they attacked us for no reason." Lee suddenly speaks up, still spinning his yo-yo. "They said they did it for the hell of it. And they said that they it was because of them that we won at all...and I have to say to that...not cool. NOT COOL." Lee said with a frown. "Because we didn't need the Wario Bros. to win, we were on our way to proving the next generation is here when they got involved and ruined our win for us. And they did it just because...? ...We don't let stuff like that go, man."

"And they think us beating them is a joke?" Paddy pipes up now. "Funny...cause I think the joke's gonna be on them when we leave them lying. We don't care if they helped us win, they ambushed us, and we're not gonna leave that hanging. Lee here showed that he could take a veteran like Fox to the limit back at the FWAs...so think what the two of us together could do to a couple of guys like the Wario Bros."

Lee pulls up his yo-yo and catches it in his hand, a fierce glint in his eyes visible under the hat. "...We're members of the Rookie Revolution. And we won't let a couple of meatheads like you push us around for kicks. We're gonna be the first-ever WND Tag Team Champions and tonight...you two are about to become casualties of the Rookie Revolution."

**[End Video]**

* * *

 

** WND Championship Tournament Match: The Stig (w/Richard Hammond) vs Yakko Warner **

\- The first several minutes after the opening bell are pretty much just the Stig beating the snot out of Yakko.

\- The Warner eventually gets a break by distracting the Tame Racing Driver with a toy car (just roll with it, folks). As the Stig attempts to comprehend that it is in fact a toy and not something to drive, Yakko gives him a Savate Kick to the helmet allowing him to take control of the match.

\- Hammond gets involved at the climax, grabbing Yakko's leg to stop him hitting the Anvil Drop. This distracts the Animaniacs character long enough for Stig to grab him off the turnbuckle and plant him with the Caravan Crunch! When Yakko manages to roll his shoulder out of the resulting pin, Stig moves to finish him off with a Veyron Blast...

\- ...When **Griff Simmons** suddenly slides into the ring from out of the back with a snowboard in hand! Everyone is a bit confused by this turn of events...and even more so when, after a short pause, he slams the snowboard over Yakko's head in front of the ref, causing a DQ!

\- His deed done, Griff quickly bails to the back before anyone can retaliate, with an expression of infuriatingly smug satisfaction all the while. An angry Stig Veyron Blasts Yakko before taking out the ref as well. Before he can go after the ringside crew or the like, Hammond manages to again coax the racing driver away and to the back.

* * *

 

** Backstage Segment: Griff's Explanation **

\- When an angry Rachel questions Griff about what the crud he'd done in a backstage segment later, the snowboarder just says that he doesn't have to justify his actions to anyone, though he does add that he believes Yakko wouldn't have been able to get past Stig and that Griff had done him a favour.

\- As Griff walks off, **Megaman EXE** suddenly shows up on the scene. He mentions a request of some kind to Rachel, but the camera cuts off before he can explain what exactly it is.

* * *

 

** WND Female's Championship Tournament Match: Dot Warner vs Abby Lincoln vs Harley Quinn **

\- Both Abby and Dot are weary of Harley in the early going (though the operative does not exactly drop her guard around the Warner sister either).

\- Other than the above factor, this turns out to be a pretty standard Triple Threat Match, with no clear advantage between any of them.

\- At least it's that way until the end, when Harley takes advantage of a missed Five Star Frog Splash by Abby...and nails the KND operative in the face with a cartoonishly large mallet! Unfortunately for the Gotham City super villain, Abby rolls out of the ring from the impact before Harley can do anything to capitalize.

\- Dot soon slides into the ring, causing Harley to turn her attention - and weapon - to the Warner sister. However, Dot is able to dodge Harley's mallet shot, before tripping her up in such a way that as Harley falls, she smashes face-first into her own mallet!

\- Dot then sets Harley up and D.O.T's her onto the mallet for good measure! The following pin is academic, giving Dot the win.

* * *

 

** Wario Bros (Wario & Waluigi) vs Sector W (Lee Harper & Paddy Fulbright) **

\- The Wario Bros, true to their earlier attitude, come into the match expecting a cakewalk of a victory. The Sector W kids, on the other hand, come amped, angry and ready to fight. Guess which team gets the early advantage in the match?

\- This doesn't last, though, as the Warios eventually manage to wise up and isolate Lee, dominating him with superior power and cheating bordering on playground bullying. At one point, Waluigi even gives Lee a Wet Willie.

\- Lee and Paddy manage to battle back, though when the Warios' cockiness get the better of them, eventually winning when a lazy Wicked Blast attempt ends with Paddy forcing Waluigi to tap to a Cloverleaf.

\- Before they can celebrate, the angry Warios get a post-match attack in with some loaded tennis rackets, 9-Volt also joining in the beating of the Rookies. However, Wally Beatles and Hoagie Gilligan come in and drive the bad guys away before they can do any serious damage.

\- Once the Wario crew is gone, though, it becomes clear that the two teams of operatives aren't on good terms either. The only things they seem to agree on are a disdain for the Wario crew and this sentiment given by Wally: "Rematch, some time down the line." Lee simply responds with a "Cool." before the two teams leave.

* * *

 

** Main Event - WND Championship Tournament Match: Griff Simmons vs Nigel Uno **

\- As Griff comes out, the announcers speculate that he'd screwed the Stig earlier because he felt Yakko would be a weaker final opponent for him, wondering what the consequences of it may be.

\- The match becomes a back-and-forth affair between the two combatants, with Uno's greater in-ring experience countered by Griff's athletic skill and disregard for the rules.

\- Just as the match is starting to reach it's climax, however...out of the back come Richard Hammond and the Stig. The ref tries to get them to leave...and promptly gets KO'd by Stig for his troubles.

\- Uno is the first of the two wrestlers to confront the _Top Gear_ duo, since he had been attempting a pin on Griff as they came out. Stig tries to push past him to get to Griff, but the operative fights back and really takes it to Stig...not that it helps him when Stig eventually overpowers him.

\- In the confusion, Griff himself bravely decides to run away. However, as he makes it up the ramp, he runs into Yakko Warner, who is also not to pleased with the cocky snowboarder's earlier actions - and has brought out a mallet to make his point. He also had a big smile on his face as he told Griff to 'Have a little talk'. Griff bolted back for the ring at this.

\- In the meantime, while Stig has been distracted by Griff's escape, Nigel has taken the opportunity to attack him from behind, doing just about enough to stun the larger racing driver out of fighting back and back him into a corner.

\- Griff backs into the ring itself with Yakko in pursuit. Soon, the snowboarder is seemingly cornered in the ring and Yakko tries to let him have it with the mallet...only for Griff to duck out of the way, causing Yakko to accidentally clobber Uno right in his bald head!

\- As Yakko mutters "Ooohh...he's not gonna like that when he wakes up..." he suddenly gets surprised by a kick to the balls! As he doubles over in pain from the shot, Griff takes his mallet and clocks him with it, taking the Warner down! Griff looks very pleased with himself...until he notices the Stig recovering _him_ self. The snowboarder tries to take Stig out with the mallet too - only to be Veyron Blasted out of his boots first!

\- With Stig (and Hammond) the only people left standing - again - Hammond ends the show by cutting a promo with a simple demand: Ensure Stig is in the WND Championship match at Uprising, or there won't _be_ a Championship match at Uprising.

* * *

 

**[End Transmission]**

**Yeah, I've decided to resort to the recap format, because the old traditional one was taking an age and a half to get through and I want to get to PPVs faster. XP This is my first attempt at such a format, so my apologies if it's got a few problems or if it's hard to read.**

**Anyway, please read and review. Hopefully the next recap won't take several months to complete.**

 


	10. Op W.R.E.S.T.L.E 4 Recap

**[Recap Program Initiated]**

**[Now Loading Operation W.R.E.S.T.L.E Episode 4]**

**[Begin Transmission]**

* * *

**Opening Segment: World Titles Disputes**

\- Griff Simmons comes out in a rather nasty mood and wastes little time getting a mic and complaining about the events of last week, particularly in the main event. He rants on for several minutes about how he was screwed in the main event and things of that nature when he is suddenly interrupted...

\- ...By Nigel Uno, not too pleased himself about the events of the previous weeks. Ino calls out the arrogant snowboarder for complaining and whining about something that was a direct result of his own cowardice.

\- Before he can say too much, Richard Hammond and the Stig come out They (well, Hammond) does some complaining himself - albeit his is more justified - about how Griff had screwed Stig in his own match first, and what they did was justified revenge. He goes on to say how Griff obviously did what he did to avoid the Stig, since he was the most dominant force in the company already and nobody there had any hope of stopping him.

\- This brings out Yakko Warner who...really only wants to get his own two cents in because he was bored of listening to the others talk. Also because, as he mentions, Griff shoved himself into his business. Notably, he and Uno are a bit wary of each other after the chair shot from after the main event the previous week.

\- After a few minutes of arguing between the four, Rachel McKenzie came out to tell them all to shut up. She then makes this match for the iPPV: All four of them in a Four-Way for the title. When Griff protests this, she makes an extra match for this show: Griff and Stig vs Nigel and Yakko. None of the wrestlers are particularly pleased.

* * *

**Ferb Fletcher vs Jason Fox**

\- One of three matches between the members of the teams in the Tag Title Tournament final at Uprising. Everyone else in that match is banned from ringside for all three matches.

\- The larger Ferb tries to dominate in the early going with his superior power and European-style technical skill. Jason counters by going for the legs and trying to outsmart (and when the ref's not looking, out-cheat) the Disney Channel inventor.

\- Though Jason's strategy is largely successful, he also gets cocky more often than he should, allowing Ferb opportunities to fight back.

\- Jason eventually manages to squeak out a win when he rakes Ferb's eyes to escape the Ferbulocity and hit the Nerd's Revenge for the pin. He hits a second one after the match just as insurance before Sunday.

* * *

**WND Global Title Tourney: 9-Volt vs Benjamin Stilton**

\- 9-Volt comes out in a T-shirt showing the Game Over screen from Final Fantasy X.

\- Given the two participants, it's not surprising that the match is fast-paced and features a ton of high-flying.

\- Volt, as is his MO, also copies quite a few moves off of various Nintendo characters, including at one point hitting a Shell Shock DDT. He punctuates the move with a cry of "BEST GAMER IN THE UNIVERSE!"

\- The Warioware character wins in the end, pinning Stilton after a Nintendestroyer. After the match, he finds a fan with a replica UCA Cruiserweight Title belt...and almost takes it from him, eventually deciding not to when he rationalizes that he'll have the real deal by the next update.

* * *

**Maylene vs Dot Warner vs Sonya McCallis**

\- Originally the semi-finals for the Female's Title Tourney were to take place today, but Amelia's busy FUSION schedule (along with some rumoured neck issues arising from said schedule) meant she was given the night off and the semis were postponed to Uprising itself. This match serves as a 'tune-up' of sorts for the other three in the tournament.

\- At first, all three are wary of going too hard in this match, wanting to save energy for the PPV. Of course, as the match continues, that notion gets forgotten over the desire to win and get some momentum.

\- The battle of stiff martial arts strikes vs veteran wiles and tricks vs high-flying rookie exuberance comes to a climax when Maylene manages to seemingly KO Dot with Close Combat. However, an Aura Storm on an incoming Sonya is countered, sending the Gym Leader to the outside!

\- Sonya then moves to drop Dot herself with the Lightbringer...and finds out too late that the Warner was playing possum when she gets cradled for the winning pinfall!

\- After the bell, an irate Maylene takes out her frustrations by attacking both Dot and Sonya with Close Combats, KO'ing them both and ensuring that while she didn't get the win, she was the only one not left lying at the end of it all.

* * *

**[Backstage Bit]**

Sonya McCallis is walking down the hallway, nursing her wounds from Maylene's attack - including a rather noticeable bloody nose - when she runs into someone a little unexpected.

"What are YOU doing here, McBride?" she asks. Sure enough, the camera pans to the side a bit and reveals Amelia McBride standing by a TV set nearby.

"I was told I shouldn't get in the ring." the comic book star shrugs. "No one said I couldn't come to watch the show. Nice performance out there, by the way."

"Thanks, I guess." Sonya replies, detecting a bit of sarcasm in Amelia's compliment.

"No problem." Amelia replies. "Still think you can win the title at Uprising?"

"Of course! I WILL win it!" Sonya exclaims. Amelia smirks at this response.

"Suuuure you will. That's kind of adorable how sure you are of winning."

"Oh yeah?" Sonya replied, quickly getting annoyed with Amelia's attitude. "What makes _you_ so sure you'll win, then?"

"Have you SEEN what I've been doing on FUSION? I'm one of the biggest names on that entire show! Not long ago, I even took Asui Hikaru - you know, that one Hall of Famer from UWE - to her limit!" Amelia says with pride.

"Yeah, I heard about all that." Sonya mutters before suddenly starting to smirk. "I also heard about you being the biggest CHOKER on that entire show."

Amelia's expression suddenly takes a darker turn at this. "Exactly what do you mean by that?" she growls.

"You may be butting heads with some of Fiction Wrestling's best on FUSION, but every time you've gotten into a big match, you've BLOWN IT!" Sonya notes, her own confidence rising with every word.

"At least I've HAD big matches like that!" Amelia snaps back. "Including one where I took a Fiction Wrestling legend to her limit! Which is _way_ more already that _you_ 've ever done. And probably more than you really _can_ ever do, for that matter!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonya asks, quickly getting riled up herself.

"Face it Sonya, just because you hang out with ass-kickers like Zoe Payne of CCW - already a questionable choice of role model, in my own opinion - doesn't mean you're gonna be an ass-kicker too! The only way you'd be able to do what I did is if you wrestled an entire match in the dark or something. You DO have skill, I'll grant ya that much - but I just don't think you've got the bite to back up your bark - what little of it you have, anyway!"

By the time Amelia is done, Sonya looks ready to punch someone. "Well at least I'm not ALL bark and a choker like YOU!"

At this point, the two girls start to argue loudly, little of what their actually saying being discernible over the other's yelling. This soon gets interrupted, however, when someone rather rudely barges in between them - **Clair**. The Gym Leader looks at Amelia with disdain and Sonya with barely concealed anger before storming off, leaving the two younger girls more than a little confused.

"...What exactly was that about?" Amelia eventually asks.

"Dunno." Sonya shrugs. An awkward pause resulted from the two rivals before the camera eventually cut away.

* * *

**Super Macho Man's Open Challenge**

\- By now it's official: Macho Man will face Robotboy in a match at _Uprising_. Macho is so pleased about this that he holds this open challenge to serve as a warm-up and a preview of Robotboy's fate.

\- The challenge is answered by **Mega Man EXE**! The Navi Warrior looks eager to go, possibly hoping to get his own warmup for Pride  & Glory.

\- With both competitors wanting to prove something before a big event, the match is a tight affair, Macho trying to counter Netto's greater experience with his own brute strength.

\- Partway through, Robotboy comes out and...doesn't really do anything. He just sits quietly on the stage and watches the match. This is still enough to distract Macho Man, who spends a good deal of time yelling at Robotboy and taunting him.

\- This comes back to bite him when he takes his eye off the ball long enough for EXE to trip him up as he attempts the Macho Lariato and lock in the Blue Screen of Death! Embarrassingly, Macho is forced to tap out!

\- After Netto and Robotboy leave, Macho Man is so angry about this loss that he gives the ref a Total Wipeout before storming off.

* * *

**Lee Harper vs Rerun van Pelt**

\- This is the second Tag Title Tourney tune-up match.

\- Lee is eager to prove his performance against Fox at the FWAs was no fluke, while Rerun wants to put his team at 2-for-2 in these matches.

\- Both boys spend most of the match trying to methodically wear each other down, though while Lee tries to use aerial tactics to keep Rerun off-guard, Rerun tries to keep Lee grounded with brawling and boxing moves.

\- Rerun eventually wears Lee down enough to attempt an RVP...only to get pushed into the turnbuckle and shortly after hit with a Walk the Dog!

\- One Braintwister and a pin later and Lee is getting his hand raised in victory.

* * *

**Sector V (Hoagie and Wally) vs Wario Bros (Wario & Waluigi)**

\- This match, made after the events of the past few weeks...never actually gets started. The Warios attack the operatives before the match even begins, sparking a brawl that never makes it to the ring.

\- When they eventually get separated, the Warios demand that they have their match at the iPPV rather than here (tossing in some cheap heat for good measure). Sector V, though miffed, accept the challenge.

* * *

**WND Global Title Tourney: Silver vs Stitch**

\- Silver is noticeably more aggressive here than he was in his past two matches, the commentators speculating that he may be trying to make an impression and ensure he isn't lost in the proverbial shuffle. Stitch is more than happy to hit back just as hard, and the match gets very physical very quickly.

\- Despite Silver's best efforts though, Stitch is able to overpower him and plant him into the mat with Aloha Oe for the win.

\- The Johto rival leaves rather angrily while Lilo and Stitch celebrate in the ring. In the back, Harvey McKenzie and Wakko Warner were watching both this and the previous Global Title Tourney match, scouting their opponents for Sunday.

* * *

**Phineas Flynn vs Paddy Fulbright**

\- This is (obviously) the third Tag Title Tourney tune-up match.

\- Between the two redheads, Paddy has a strength and brawling advantage, while Phineas is quicker and more inventive with his offense.

\- Paddy tries to keep Phineas grounded, but makes a few mistakes that allow Phineas to get in comebacks.

\- Phineas eventually manages to keep Paddy down long enough to his Grand Phinale and get the pin to leave each team with one victory apiece going into Uprising.

\- After the bell rings, Phineas offers a handshake as a show of respect. Before Paddy can take it, however, the Comic Connection come in from the crowd and starts a beatdown on the two in the ring in an attempt to weaken their future opponents!

\- Fortunately for Paddy and Phineas, their partners come in and manage to run the comic kids off before they can do serious damage. Still, the Comic Connection aren't fazed, Jason even telling Rerun there was no way they would lose to - in his own words - "A couple of Disney Channel chumps and the runts of a Revolution".

* * *

**Griff Simmons and the Stig vs Nigel Uno and Yakko Warner**

\- Neither of the two teams are exactly on board with teaming together, though the heel team moreso. Hammond even has to repeatedly remind the Stig that he's supposed to be fighting alongside Griff rather than against him.

\- Griff insists on starting first for his team and quickly finds himself getting his butt handed to him against Uno and Yakko, who work fairly well together albeit with one wary eye on their tag partner the whole time.

\- After some time, Griff is able to turn the tide by tagging in the Stig, who overpowers both of the opposing team and manages to isolate Yakko and dominate him. Yakko tries to fight back, but while he gets in the occasional shot in by outsmarting Stig, the tame racing driver barely seems to flinch from most of his attacks.

\- However, Stig is rarely able to try and go for a pin because Griff keeps tagging himself in to try getting the win himself. When he doesn't get it, rather than do anything himself, he tags the Stig back in and tells him to hurt Yakko more.

\- Over time, Griff's yelling and antics start to distract the Stig, allowing Yakko to get more offensive spurts in, though Stig is always able to shut him down...

\- At least until Yakko manages to dodge a Veyron Blast that sends Stig into a middle turnbuckle, allowing him to hot tag Uno in! Uno runs wild on the stunned racing driver as the usual post hot tag chaos quickly breaks out. Amidst the confusion, Uno nearly gets a pin on the Stig, but Grif comes in to break it up...

\- ...Accidentally hitting the Stig as Uno dodges out of the way! This prompts some nasty comments from Griff towards his partner (despite it being his screwup) as he heads to his corner.

\- Stig, however, doesn't take very kindly to this, tagging Griff in and then forcing him in with a Chokeslam! Hammond then directs his driver away, leaving Griff to take the One and Done and a That's All Folks for the pin giving the faces the win!

\- The show ends with this scene: the two faces victorious, but still not exactly willing to celebrate together, both knowing what's to come in a few days. Hammond and the Stig are outside the ring, Hammond trying to convince the Stig not to go back and attack, to save his strength for the iPPV. As for Griff, he too had rolled out of the ring to lick his wounds and figure out a plan for the iPPV.

* * *

**[End Transmission]**

* * *

**Uprising iPPV Card (May not be in this order)**

**Robotboy vs Super Macho Man**

**WND Female's Championship Tourney Semi-final: Amelia McBride vs Dot Warner**

**WND Female's Championship Tourney Semi-final: Maylene vs Sonya McCallis**

**Sector V (Hoagie Gilligan & Wally Beatles) vs Wario Bros (Wario & Waluigi)**

**WND Tag Team Championship Tourney Final: Sector W (Lee Harper & Paddy Fulbright) vs Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher vs Comic Connection (Jason Fox & Rerun van Pelt)**

**WND Global Championship Tourney Final: Harvey McKenzie vs Wakko Warner vs Stitch vs 9-Volt**

**WND Female's Championship Tourney Final**

**WND Title Tourney Final: Nigel Uno vs the Stig vs Griff Simmons vs Yakko Warner**

* * *

**And I'm FINALLY done with this chapter! XP This is probably one of the worse ones I've done yet, but at least now I can actually get to the fun part: the Uprising iPPV! Please R &R, and hopefully the next bit will be better!**


	11. Uprising Match 1

**WND iPPV Uprising Starting in...**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**...**

**...Buffering...**

**...Buffering...**

**...Buffering...**

* * *

The screen cuts to WND's General Manager, Rachel 'Numbuh 362' McKenzie watching a computer screen showing that exact screen, an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh crud, not this..." she groans, pinching the bridge of her nose. She presses a button on her desk to call someone. "Someone send tech support over here, pronto!"

Soon after she does that, Wakko Warner arrives on the scene with his Gag Bag in hand. After looking over the computer for a second, he decides on the most logical course of action - smashing it with his signature mallet. Surprisingly, this works and the screen cuts to the following message...

* * *

**[Begin Transmission]**

_Previously on Wrestling Next Door...(Play some suspenseful music while you read this bit)_

* * *

_"We have no idea what this thing is..." Rachel McKenzie states seriously. "Except that it's big, and it's heading straight for us."_

* * *

_"I believe this ancient relic may hold the key to solving this mystery." Jason Fox mutters._

_"Uh...This is just an old Frosties box." Rerun van Pelt states in confusion, looking at the box in his hands._

_"Is it, my friend? IS IT?"_

_"...Yes, yes it is."_

* * *

_"We're looking for Robotboy." Tommy Turnbull tells someone offscreen, Stitch and Lilo Pelekai by his side. "Has he...stopped by or...I dunno, contacted you?"_

* * *

_"Oh no..." Amelia McBride mutters worriedly, gazing at a test tube in her hand. "It's gotten to the BLOOD!"_

* * *

_"Let me give you some advice, kid." Yakko Warner says, a cowboy hat obscuring his face. "In this business, you either retire a hero...or last long enough ta see yourself become the villain."  
_

* * *

_"The answers are out there." An unknown figure muses inquisitively. "But what were the questions?"_

* * *

_"Numbuh 2." Nigel Uno commands his Sector V teammate. "Prepare every weapon we've got. Tonight, we fire the first strike against the Empire."_

* * *

_"WE HAVE TO STOP THEM FERB!" Phineas Flynn shouts frantically, shaking Ferb Fletcher in a panic. "THEY'RE GOING TO WALK RIGHT INTO A TRAP!"_

* * *

_"You WILL do exactly as I say!" Griff Simmons demands, despite the Stig seeming unfazed. "If you don't, then by this time tomorrow, the WHOLE WORLD will know that under that helmet you're ACTUALLY-"_

* * *

_"HOLY CRUD! What is THAT?!" Harvey McKenzie exclaims as a huge shadow fell over Sector W._

_"It's-It's NEUTRO!" Paddy Fulbright shouts in alarm. "HE'S GONNA CRUSH US ALL!" Sector W only have time to scream as a huge shadow descends on them._

* * *

_"I knew it!" 9-Volt proclaims. "I knew this could only have been YOUR doing! Only YOU could have caused all this madness...BEAR!"_

_As he says the last bit, he pulls out a teddy bear from offscreen, and the camera focuses on that before it fades to black._

* * *

_And now, the continuation...(Stop the dramatic music)_

**WND: Uprising**

* * *

_**Sound it off, this is the call!** _   
_**Rise in revolution!** _   
_**It's our time to change it all,** _   
_**Rise in revolution!** _   
_**Unite and fight, to make a better life!** _   
_**Everybody one for all,** _   
_**Sound off, this is the call, tonight we rise!** _

_**Rise.** _   
_**Tonight we rise** _   
_**Rise.** _   
_**Tonight we rise!** _

**(Rise by Skillet plays)**

The music prompts a shot of the stage, which is lit up with a pyrotechnic display for a few seconds. When the display ends, the camera pans across the arena showing fans roaring with all their might and holding various colourful signs before eventually settling at the commentary table, where two new (somewhat poorly drawn) faces are sitting. One is a green-haired boy wearing a t-shirt, the other is a blue-haired girl with a ponytail and sweater.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and ESPECIALLY children of all ages to Wrestling Next Door's Uprising i-Pay-per-View!" the boy greets the viewing/reading audience. "My name's Henry..."

"And I'm June!" the girl continues. "We'll be your commentary team for this evening. And I gotta say, this is going to be one heck of a night, and it's mostly because of those!"

June points towards the bottom of the entrance ramp, where four belts sit proudly on podiums. Title belts.

"That's right folks!" Henry takes over. "Today, the last 9 chapters come to a head, because five people will leave this arena with the distinction of being our first-ever champions!"

"And the rest will be thrown to the wolves!" June adds with a disturbingly chipper smile. Even Henry looks perturbed as a pack of wolves is heard howling in the background.

"Uhhh...no they won't, June."

"WHAT?! What am I supposed to tell the wolves, then?!"

"...Why don't we just get things started before you decide to feed them ME?"

"I wasn't going to...but now that you've mentioned it..."

Meanwhile, Harvey Finevoice is in the ring, immaculately dressed as usual, a rare smile on his face as he looks out to the crowd.

"Alright, folks." he starts. "You ready ta get this show on the road?" The crowd make some noise in the affirmative...which grows louder as a song starts to play.

**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_ **

_**You shine it when I'm alone** _

_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong** _

_**And dreaming when they're gone** _

**_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_ **

_**Calling, calling, calling home** _

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone** _

**_You shine it when I'm alone_ **

**("Lights" by Ellie Goulding plays)**

The lights around the stage turn bubblegum pink as the song plays and _**Sonya McCallis**_ skips out down the ramp, a spring in her step and a new, official Rookie Revolution armband on her wrist. She stops and smiles at the crowd before pumping her fist in the air, triggering a blast of pyro...that makes her jump a tiny bit in surprise. She recovers quickly though, and heads to the ring, still with a chipper smile and a determined look in her eyes.

"The followin' contest is a WND Female's Championship tournament semi-final match scheduled for one fall! Introducin' first, representin' Sector W and the Rookie Revolution, from Richmond, Virginia, weighin' 117 lbs, Sonya McCallis!" (Crowd cheers/boos 75/25)

"Sonya's certainly looking more chipper than usual today!" Henry observes. "No surprise after the events of the crossover show Pride & Glory, where she and her Sector defeated a team of Fiction Wrestling legends AND earned their spots as full-fledged Rookie Revolution members!"

Sonya jumps onto the ring apron and then a turnbuckle, raising her fists in the air with a cry of "HAIL THE REVOLUTION!" which is echoed by some fans. She then jumps into the ring and takes in the fans' reception while waiting for her opponent.

"I STILL can't believe they pulled that off!" June admits. "That was definitely a huge win for not just Sonya, but all of Sector W! But tonight could be even better for them, considering all three of them have a chance to become champions - though personally, I think Sonya's not going to even get past this match against..."

 **("Sinnoh Gym Leader Theme" from Pokémon Black 2 and White 2** **plays)**

"...this girl."

Now the lighting turns a darker shade of pink, cuing the entrance of _**Maylene**_. Unlike her opponent, the Gym Leader seems much more serious and composed, though a competitive smirk does grace her lips. She strikes a martial art pose to trigger her own pyro and makes her way to the ring, still largely looking as serious as a heart attack. Like Sonya, she is greeted with a mixed reaction, though hers is mostly negative, with only a few cheers from Pokémon diehards.

"And her opponent, from Veilstone City, weighin' 135 lbs, Maylene!" (Crowd cheers/boos 10/90)

"Now here's is my personal pick to win this belt at night's end!" June exclaims. "Maylene's a fighter through and through - just look at the Pokémon she trains for proof of that - and she's got a sort of intense ferocity neither Amelia, Dot, or Sonya could hope to match! Put that in one of the hardest hitters in the company right now, and that's a recipe for championship success!"

Maylene jumps onto the apron, staring down Sonya - who responds in kind - before jumping into the ring before pumping a fist in the air with a battle cry. The candy girl just blows a raspberry.

"That's definitely useful." Henry agrees. "And Sonya sure knows how hard Maylene can hit after what happened on Operation W.R.E.S.T.L.E earlier this week when she and Dot Warner were left lying after post-match Close Combats. But will that be enough to get her through two matches in one night?"

Both girls stood across from each other as the ref checked them both, neither taking their eyes off the other, knowing what was at stake. The bell rings to start the match and IMMEDIATELY Maylene launches forward with a palm strike! Sonya dodges that though, but then immediately again has to dodge a Spinning Roundhouse Kick that nearly takes her head off! The young operative is caught a little off-guard by Maylene's ferocity and pays for it when she gets stunned with a Savate Kick!

"YIKES! Maylene's showing no mercy right out of the gate!" Henry winces.

Sonya gets knocked into the ropes by the kick and as she bounces off, Maylene tries to get her up for an early Aura Slam! Luckily for Sonya, the RR rep slips out and counters with an Arm Drag to get some breathing room. Maylene recovers quickly though, and rushes at Sonya, but gets caught with a kick to the gut! Sonya tries to set the Veilstone native up for the Lightbringer...but Maylene frees one arm, punches her way out and pushes the RR kid away, leaving the two pretty much back where they started.

"Both wrestlers attempting finishers early - you can tell they're hoping to end this match quick." Henry observes.

"No duh, Henry." June states. "Ya gotta remember that no matter who wins this match, they've got another waiting for them later tonight. They'll HAVE to try and finish this quick and save some energy if they want to win the title later."

Both girls opted to slow down a bit and got into a lock-up, the stronger Maylene managing to push Sonya into a corner. The Gym Leader gives Sonya a couple of punches before letting loose with a volley of stiff Palm Strikes, rattling the operative's chest and even throwing a few to her head for good measure. Smirking at her handiwork, Maylene then backs up and charges...

...but her Knee Strike only hits the turnbuckle! Sonya dodges out of the way and then Triangle Dropkicks Maylene down to the floor! Feeling a bit of a rush of bravery, Sonya measures Maylene as she starts to rise, before running the ropes...

...

...and diving onto her with a Topé con Hilo!

Sonya takes a few seconds to recover from this move before picking Maylene up and shoving her back into the ring, jumping onto the apron, and landing a Slingshot Leg Drop! Sonya makes the pin...

...but barely gets two. Sonya sighs and tries to pull Maylene up, only to get socked in the chin. Maylene catches the kick Sonya throws in retaliation, but gets hit with a Dragon Whip that knocks her into a corner. The RR member takes a second to take in the reaction of the crowd, before running towards Maylene...

...and getting popped up and HITTING THE TURNBUCKLE FACE-FIRST! Sonya stumbles out of the corner, holding her face in pain...

...

...and TAKES A JUMPING CORKSCREW ROUNDHOUSE KICK RIGHT TO THE NOSE!

"HOLY CRUD!" June gasps. "What an awesomely vicious kick, right to the face of Sonya!"

"And right after being sent into the turnbuckle too!" Henry points out. "As someone who's been hit in the face (quite a lot) before, I can say without doubt that looked brutal as heck!"

Maylene covers quickly...

1...

2...

...Sonya kicks out!

"But it's not enough to keep Sonya out just yet!" Henry adds.

Maylene grunts in frustration and shoots to her feet as Sonya gets to her knees. Sinnoh's Fighting Gym Leader then fires a Roundhouse Kick, but Sonya Ducks under that...

...but NOT under the Enziguri that follows! Sector W's female member groans in pain, but gets pulled up roughly by Maylene, who tries to set her up for a Seismic Toss...but fails when Sonya Forearms her way free! After shaking off her dizziness, Sonya kicks Maylene in the gut before running the ropes and attempting the Soda Rush...

...but Maylene keeps hold of her before she can drop and complete the move! The operative's eyes widen in horror as Maylene drops her FACE-FIRST onto the same turnbuckle as before!

"And AGAIN Sonya goes right into the turnbuckles!" Henry calls.

"Poor kid's going to end up with a face like raw burger meat at this rate!" June adds.

Sonya holds her face in pain while stumbling backwards (again)...into the clutches of Maylene who deadlifts her into a German Suplex! Sonya crumples into a heap and Maylene scrambles into a pin...

1...

2...

...

...Sonya kicks out at 2.5!

"Sonya kicks out of that deadlift German, but you've got to think that all that getting dropped on her head's going to take a toll on her." Henry notes.

"I think it already has, Henroid - just take a look at her nose!" June exclaims.

Indeed, Sonya's nose has been busted, and there's a trickle of blood running down onto the mat. Maylene groans and pinches her own nose in frustration. She pulls Sonya up and starts to knee her repeatedly in the face, her pants getting stained with the operative's blood. The ref has to force her to back off, but not for long as she charges forward...

...and misses a Lariat! Sonya ducks the attack and lands a sudden Jumping Neckbreaker!

"Sonya ducking the Lariat and hitting a Neckbreaker! Bloody nose and all, she's refusing to give up!" Henry calls.

"I'll give her this - I'm not sure any of the girls remaining in this tournament want that title as badly as she does, and we're seeing proof of that!" June admits.

Sonya takes a second to catch a breath following this move, also fully noticing the red that's staining her face. There's no time for her to dwell on it though, as Maylene is also starting to get up, so she responds by knocking down the Gym Leader with a Flying Clothesline. Maylene tries to scramble to her feet, but Sonya drives her back down with a Rana Driver! With Maylene down, Sonya quickly rolls to her feet before jumping and crashing onto the Sinnoh native with a Kneecolepsy!

"And there's a Kneecolepsy! Shades of Frightmare! Sonya's going for the cover!" Henry calls.

Sonya hooks a leg...

1...

2...

...

...2.5! Maylene kicks out!

"Maylene survives for now, but I've a bad feeling that Sonya's gotten a crucial opening!" June notes.

Sonya sighs and starts kicking the daylights out of Maylene, trying not to let the Trainer get much breathing room. She then runs to the ropes and Springboards for a Moonsault...that Maylene rolls away and evades! Sonya lands on her feet, but stumbles a bit...and that allows Maylene to capitalize with a Seismic Toss! Sonya uses a nearby turnbuckle to get up...

...which proves to be a mistake when Maylene drills her with a Yakuza Kick! Not satisfied with that, Maylene roughly throws Sonya to the mat and climbs the turnbuckles. She measures the young operative and gives an almost predatory smirk before jumping off...

...

...and MISSING a Double Foot Stomp! Sonya rolls out of the way and to the apron! Maylene stumbles upon landing but still tries to look for her opponent...

...

...and GETS A SPRINGBOARD BLOCKBUSTER FROM A RECOVERED SONYA!

"Springboard Neckbreaker by the Rookie!" Henry exclaims. "And now they're BOTH down!"

"Whoever gets up first could clinch this one!" June predicts.

Now both girls are down and trying to recover. Sonya is the first to get to a vertical base, though still holding her head - the match clearly not having helped it any. This time she tries to ignore it completely and goes back on the offensive, hitting Maylene as hard and fast as she can as the Gym Leader tries to get up! It seems to work, dazing Maylene, but the Veilstone native cuts her off with a hard right to the face! Maylene tries to hook Sonya up for an Uranage...

...but that gets countered into a DDT! Maylene groggily tries to get back on her feet, but Sonya hits the ropes...

...

...and SENDS MAYLENE DOWN WITH THE SODA RUSH! Sonya scrambles into a pin...

1...

2...

...

...

...2.9! MAYLENE ROLLS A SHOULDER OUT, PROMPTING A LOUD GROAN OF FRUSTRATION FROM SONYA!

"Maylene kicks out of the Soda Rush!" Henry exclaims. "And Sonya's reaction says it all!"

"And no wonder - at this rate, what are EITHER of these two going to have left for later?" June wonders.

Sonya pulls at her pigtails angrily, just wanting the match to hurry up and be OVER. She gives Maylene a couple of stomps before going to a corner and jumping onto the top turnbuckle...

...

...or TRIES to, but slips up a little, almost falling to the mat! The RR rep is barely able to catch herself before falling, holding her head again as she tries to regain her balance!

"Uh oh...Sonya almost had a spill there..." Henry muses.

"All those shots to the head may be starting to affect her balance! She may end up as badly coordinated as...you!" June points out, earning a glare from her partner.

Despite the slip, Sonya is able to recover and stand tall on the top...but before she can do anything, Maylene shoots up to join her! The KND operative barely has time to be shocked by this before getting into a slugfight with the Gym Leader!

"Now Maylene's back up! That slip up by Sonya may have cost her dearly!" Henry calls.

"They're slugging it out on the top, and no prizes for guessing who that favors! Hint: it's the Pokémon character." June adds.

Indeed, Maylene is able to get the upper hand and stuns Sonya with a hard Headbutt, before grabbing hold of her...

...and THROWS HER TO THE MAT WITH A SPIDER SUPLEX! Not satisfied, the Sinnoh native pulls herself up and stands tall as Sonya tries to recover...

...

...

...AND THROTTLES THE RR OPERATIVE WITH A HI JUMP KICK TO THE FACE!

"Spider Suplex and YET ANOTHER big shot to the face, this time from a Hi Jump Kick!" Henry calls.

"I think Sonya's out cold this time! This is it!" June exclaims.

Sonya is pretty much out as Maylene scrambles into a pin, hooking a leg as tight as she can!

1...

2...

...

...

...SONYA ROLLS HER SHOULDER OUT AT 2.95! And now it's MAYLENE's turn to get frustrated!

"No it isn't, June!" Henry exclaims. "Sonya's still in this, however barely!"

"Good grief - never mind later, what'll it take to end it NOW?!" June groans.

Maylene punches the mat angrily before shooting to her feet, growling as she stalks Sonya for the finishing blow. As Sonya struggles to her feet, she gets grabbed by Maylene...

...and LIFTED UP FOR THE AURA SLAM!

"AURA SLAM!" June screams. "Rookie kid's done for!"

"Maybe not - look!" Henry points out.

As Sonya gets lifted up, she flails and wriggles about as much as possible, upsetting Maylene's grip and momentum! The Gym Leader drops Sonya as a result...

...

...and THE KND ROOKIE DROPS HER ON HER HEAD WITH A CRUCIFIX BOMB!

"Crucifix Bomb by Sonya!" Henry calls. "For once in this match it's MAYLENE who gets dropped on her head!"

Both girls stumble to their feet, now with Maylene the one holding her head in pain. Seeing her chance, Sonya kicks the Gym Leader in the gut, hooks her arms...

...lifts her up...

...

...and DROPS HER AGAIN WITH THE LIGHTBRINGER!

"And there's the Lightbringer!" June exclaims. "Sonya may have just pulled this one off!"

Sonya quickly pins Maylene, hooking a leg as hard as she can!

1...

...

2...

...

...3!

"She has! Sonya's moving on in the tourney!" Henry confirms.

_**Voices I play within my head** _   
_**Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing** _   
_**And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept** _   
_**In an unknown place the only time I feel safe** _

**("Lights" by Ellie Goulding plays)**

Sonya tiredly gets to her feet, smiling weakly at her victory while the crowd gave her the same mixed reaction as before. Despite the pain, she manages to raise her own arm in victory with a smile and a cry of "HAIL THE REVOLUTION!" which is echoed by some fans.

"Here's your winner," Finevoice announces, "Sonya McCallis!"

"After that blitz of a match, it's Sonya McCallis who pulls out an impressive win over one game Gym Leader!" Henry says.

"You call it an impressive win, I personally think it was a lucky escape!" June scoffs. "Whether it's Dot or Amelia she's facing later, I still don't see her pulling off the title win!"

"Nonetheless, we now know one of the two people who will compete for the Female's title later tonight, and right in the next chapter, we'll be finding out who Sonya's opponent in that match will be!" Henry explains.

Perhaps remembering the events of the previous Operation W.R.E.S.T.L.E, Sonya quickly rolls out of the ring and simply heads to the back, though she has time to tell the cameras that "SECTOR W AND THE RR'S SWEEPING TODAY! FOUR MATCHES, FOUR WINS, FOUR BELTS FOR THE FOUR OF US!" Back in the ring, Maylene wakes up to a degree and glares at the retreating Rookie.

* * *

**...Buffering...**

**First iPPV match completed! }:O This is going to be my format from now on: regular shows are recaps, but bigger ones like iPPVs will be fully written out.**

**Anyway, please R &R. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, folks!**


	12. Uprising Match 2

… **Buffering…**

* * *

The camera follows Sonya to a hall backstage, still nursing her nose. Suddenly, a familiar voice pipes up from just offscreen.

"Well, isn't this a familiar setup?"

Sonya looks over to see **Amelia McBride** leaning against a wall, her usual confident smile on her face. The crowd gives a LOUD mixed reaction for the hometown girl, but Sonya just raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah...didn't we have this EXACT same setup on Operation W.R.E.S.T.L.E earlier this week?" she asks.

"Blame an uncreative author." Amelia shrugs. "Plus, there is ONE big difference. Namely...THIS."

As she says that, she points to the FUSION Women's Championship around her waist. Sonya, though, doesn't look all too impressed.

"Really? I thought the big difference was THIS." the candy lover fires back, raising her arm and pointing to her new Rookie Revolution armband. Amelia isn't fazed by this.

"That too." she shrugs. "Anyway, I guess I oughta congratulate you for what you did at Pride & Glory."

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean, you did need your teammates to do most of the work...but you also survived an angry ex-ECW girl out for your head, so I guess you deserve some props."

"Thanks...I think." Sonya looks a bit unsure how to react given their past meetings, but decided to reply with more snark. "I suppose I should congratulate you then for winning that belt - even though the main reason you won was because the person who SHOULD be champion right now got taken out of the match by a bunch of jerks."

"Yeah, that DID happen." Amelia admits with a frown. "But I'll deal with that some other time. Today, I'm thinking this belt here needs a friend. And the WND Female's Title seems to me like a pretty good choice for that."

"You still have to get past Dot, you know!" Sonya points out. "And even if you do, you then have to fight me!"

"So?" Amelia retorts with a smirk. "You sure you can beat me?"

"I KNOW I can!"

"Even though while you needed a team to help you win the biggest match of your life, I've been fighting legends in high-profile matches AND becoming a champion all by myself?"

Sonya's face falls for a second at this and the smug look on Amelia's face...before she shakes her head and stares down Amelia with a determined glint in her eyes.

"Yes." she says. "Because it doesn't matter what you've done before, but what you do when the bell rigs that counts. I'm in the RR, remember? I know people who were nobodies against some of the best ever - and ended up making them notches on their belts! If they can do it, so can I! Plus, I'll bet that the WND Female's Title is just a bonus for someone who's already a champion. I've NEVER held a belt - winning that would mean EVERYTHING to me and my career! And guess what happens when two desires like that collide?"

Amelia frowns as Sonya grins confidently, but the smirk is soon back on her face.

"Well...can't say I don't like that attitude of yours. Too bad it doesn't change who the better one of us is. And if it comes down to it, I'll be more than happy to prove it to you."

With that, Amelia heads off for her own match. Sonya stares at her leaving for a bit before continuing on her way as the camera cuts away.

* * *

"Well Amelia sure seems sure of herself tonight." Henry muses. "Especially since she isn't even assured of a match with Sonya tonight."

"YET, Henry. Not YET." June corrects. "And that's going to change in roughly...ten or so minutes, because the second semi-final of the Female's Title tournament is just about to start!"

**_You just gotta make a little place for yourself_ **

**_You just gotta take a little time for yourself_ **

**_Here's to the life, that we always never wanted_ **

**_And somehow we've forgotten the road we've traveled on_ **

**_Here's to the life_ **

**("Here's to the Life" by Mxpx plays)**

Loud cheers accompany the start of the music as _**Dot Warner**_ skips out, rubbing her hands eagerly as she eyes the Female's Title at the bottom of the ramp. She races down the ramp but stops in front of said title, her eyes sparkling as she gazes at her reflection in the metal, before shaking her head rapidly as she remembers she has to actually _win_ the thing first.

"The followin' contest is a WND Female's Championship tournament semi-final match scheduled for one fall!" Finevoice announces. "Introducin' first, from Burbank, California, weighin' 112 pounds, Dot Warner!" (Crowd cheers)

"Well the Warner sister's looking determined tonight!" Henry says. "The former WCW Women's Champion is looking to follow her brothers back into relevance on the Fiction Wrestling scene, and considering she was the one who won that warm-up match a few days ago, she's definitely for a good shot in doing just that!"

Dot jumps onto the apron and slides into the ring under the bottom rope, smirking cheekily at the crowd before kipping up and motioning for the belt. She then goes to a corner and lounges on the top turnbuckle Eddie Guerrerro style to await her opponent.

"Personally, I think this toon's left her best years back with the original WCW." June scoffs. "Her brothers may be turning heads again lately, but as for Dot...I'd personally just write her off now and save time."

"Didn't you have that same thought about Sonya in the last match?" Henry asks slyly, June clamming up rather than answer.

**_I told 'em all where to stick it_ **

**_I left town with a dime to my name_ **

**_I said, I'm done with all of my fake friends_ **

**_Self-righteous pawns in a losing game_ **

**_Got my band and a light that won't go out_ **

**_Been burning since the day I was born_ **

**_So I cried just a little then I'll dry my eyes_ **

**_Cause I'm not a little girl no more_ **

**("Grow Up" by Paramore plays)**

The start of the music prompts a LOUD reaction - mostly positive in nature though a few boos are audible - and the entrance of _**Amelia McBride**_ , who comes out calmly but with a big smile on her face and her new FUSION Women's Title around her waist. The comic book star spends a bit of time just taking in the atmosphere, taking a deep breath before shouting "LET'S DO THIS!" and flexing her arms in a pose, gold pyro raining around her before throwing her arms down to dispel it. She then heads to the ring, focused, pausing only briefly to look at the title she covets.

"And her opponent, from New York City, now residing in Connerton, Pennsylvania, weighin' 131 pounds, the FUSION Women's Champion, Amelia McBride!" Finevoice announces.

"Now here's a girl who's really been turning heads in the FWM!" June exclaims. "Amelia McBride has been making some big waves on the crossover show FUSION ever since she was first picked to represent us there months ago. Heck, she's the current Women's Champion there! Personally, she's my favourite to win this belt too!"

Amelia hops onto the apron and locks eyes with Dot, who just smirks coyly and waves without moving from her perch. Deciding to ignore her, Amelia leaps into the ring and mimics the HBK pose, saying "I RULE - TONIGHT, I PROVE THAT!"

"No doubt she's on a major high after that title win, but we can't ignore the fact that the match had more than a hint of controversy around it thanks to the actions of Beatrix Kiddo and her allies. Still, can Amelia become one of only a few Fiction Wrestlers around to hold two belts from two different places? Or will the Warner Sister cut off that ambition at the heels?"

Amelia gives her belt to the ref before getting into a stare down with Dot, both girls trash-talking each other off-mic, even as the ref does the pre-match checks. The bell rings to start the match, and Dot breaks the trash-talking to...extend a hand? Amelia looks wary but eventually takes and shakes it...

...and Dot pulls her into a Small Package!

"WOAH!" Henry shouts. "Dot's looking to end this in record time!"

1...

...Amelia quickly kicks out! She looks at Dot in shock, while the Warner Sister just smirks at her.

"But Amelia's too good to fall for a trick like that!" June proclaims.

McBride's eyes narrow as the two start back for the ring's centre, Dot holding her hands out for a Test of Strength. Hesitantly, Amelia raises her own hands to answer...but Dot Dropkicks her in the legs, sending her falling onto her face. Amelia gets to her knees, which Dot takes as a sign to try for an early Cute Cut...but Amelia is able to push her away into a corner. Amelia gets up and charges at Dot, but the Warner sister suddenly holds her hands out in a 'STOP!' manner, before pointing behind Amelia with a cry of "WHAT'S THAT?!" Confused, Amelia looks behind her...

...and Dot capitalizes by giving her a wedgie (yes, really)! Amelia stiffens in shock, and Dot rolls her up while she's stunned!

1...

...Amelia kicks out and scrambles to her feet, more than a little flustered by Dot's odd gameplan!

"Dot catching Amelia off-guard again with some...weird tactics, I have to say." Henry notes.

"The Warners have always been a tricky trio, and Dot's no exception." June muses. "But don't think that doesn't mean she's not serious about this - I know she wants that title badly just like Amelia does."

Amelia and Dot soon get into an argument, mainly brought on by the former yelling at the latter to stop embarrassing her and just wrestle already. There's a few seconds of off-mic arguing before Dot makes an offhand, unflattering comment about Amelia's FUSION record...

...which riles Amelia up enough to land a STIFF Roundhouse Kick to the side of the head!

"Both girls exchanging words now-OH GOOD GRIEF!" Henry winces. "What a kick to the head by Amelia!"

"Dot struck a nerve and Amelia just struck her down for it!" June adds.

Dot drops like a sack of potatoes and Amelia soon follows to deliver an angry series of Forearm Shots to the face as Dot tries to cover up as best she can. The ref eventually manages to pull her off, but Amelia quickly goes back on the attack, pulling Dot up and lifting her up in a Suplex position, before dropping her gut-first onto a top rope. Dot is left writing as Amelia scrambles up a corner...

...and dives off TO HIT A GUILLOTINE LEG DROP TO THE HUNG-UP DOT!

"GOOD GOD! Amelia almost decapitated Dot with that HUGE Leg Drop!" Henry shouts.

Amelia rolls Dot into a pin!

1...

2...

...Dot kicks out!

Amelia pulls Dot up and Irish Whips her into a corner, following her in with a Rolling Wheel Kick. She then backs up as the _Animaniacs_ character stumbles out...

...but Dot ducks the attempted McBride Coaster! Amelia turns around and gets a Spinning Heel Kick to the face! Dot frowns now, muttering "That's how you wanna play it? Alright then...let's get dangerous..." She pulls Amelia up by her hair, then goes on a run, dragging the FUSION regular with her...

...and jumping OUT of the ring, giving Amelia a SERIOUS Hangman!

"And there's a NASTY Hangman, shades of the late great Macho Man!" Henry calls. "And rumour has it that Amelia's been having neck issues as of late, to boot!"

"That looked SICK...can we see that again?!" June exclaims.

Amelia is left stumbling, coughing and holding her neck as Dot climbs a turnbuckle...and gives her a Missile Dropkick to the back! Dot goes for a cover...

1...

2...

...Amelia kicks out! Dot quickly gets up and starts hitting Leg Drops over Amelia's head and neck!

"And now it's Leg Drop after Leg Drop to the ailing neck by Dot!" Henry calls. "I think it's safe to say the Warner sister is DONE playing around!"

"And no wonder!" June adds. "She may act silly, but she wants that gold BAD, just like Amelia does!"

The ref has to physically force Dot to stop attacking, allowing Amelia to use a corner to try and get up. This proves to be a bad idea though, when Dot rushes into said corner for a Double Knee Strike, then turns that into a Monkey Flip that leaves Amelia on her back. dot then climbs the corner as Amelia tries to get up, before diving off for a Hurricanrana.

...but Amelia holds onto her before she completes the move! Dot's eyes widen as she frantically tries to punch her way out...

...

...to no avail as Amelia hits her with a Slingshot Powerbomb! Amelia pins Dot!

1...

2...

...kick out! Amelia groans and holds her neck, the delay allowing Dot to get up using the ropes. Amelia is soon back on the attack though, nailing kick after kick after kick on the veteran before pulling her towards her and hitting a Michinoku Driver! Amelia then drags Dot into position, then climbs a corner before diving off...

...and crushing Dot with a Moonsault! Amelia covers...

1...

2...

...Dot kicks out!

Amelia grunts in frustration as she pulls Dot up - but as she does so, Dot suddenly starts tickling her, causing Amelia to let go! Before Amelia can recover, Dot drops her with a Jumping Sleeper Slam!

Amelia holds her neck in pain as she rises, Dot taking advantage by planting her back down with a Facebuster. She then eyes a corner and grins, picking up Amelia and putting her in a Tree of Woe. After kicking her a couple of times to keep Amelia dazed, the WCW vet jumps onto the top (landing right on Amelia's ankles for good measure), turns around to grin down at her foe...

...and jumps down to SMASH AMELIA WITH A SEATED SENTON!

"Seated Senton down the Tree of Woe!" Henry says. "SMASHING the head and neck of Amelia down to the mat with sheer force of backside!"

"...I sincerely hope no wrestling commentator ever has to say that sentence again." June deadpans.

Amelia crumples to the mat, holding her neck as Dot pulls her to the centre of the ring for a pin!

1...

2...

...

...Amelia kicks out!

"But Amelia once again kicks out!" Henry calls.

Dot mutters "Feisty one, ain't she?" as she pulls Amelia up to her knees. She tries to go for the Cute Cut again...but Amelia pushes her legs out and she falls onto the back of her head! Both girls try to get up, but again Amelia kicks Dot's legs out from under her, and the vet falls flat on her face. As she tries to recover, Amelia runs the ropes behind her...

...

...to DELIVER A SHINING WIZARD TO THE BACK OF DOT'S HEAD! Not satisfied, Amelia stalks Dot as she slowly tries to get up...

...and then NAILS HER WITH THE MCBRIDE COASTER! Amelia hooks a leg for the pin!

1...

2...

...Dot kicks out at 2.5!

Amelia groans loudly upon realising that the match isn't over yet, before standing up and stalking the recovering Dot. As the Warner Sister stumbles to her feet, Amelia jumps for the Meaning of Life...

...which Dot SOMEHOW turns into a Hot Shot, Amelia landing on her neck against the ropes! The comic star stumbles backward, holding her throat...directly into a Back Suplex Neckbreaker from Dot! Amelia tries to roll to her knees, holding her neck yet again...

...

...but gets a Cute Cut for her efforts!

"Third time's the proverbial charm for Dot! Finally connecting with the Cute Cut!" Henry calls.

"And it looks like she's looking for more!" June notes.

Dot rolls out and stands the apron as Amelia is flat on her back, seemingly out of it. An idea slowly comes to her mind as she stares down her fallen opponent and with a loud cry of "PANCAKES!" she jumps onto the ropes...

...

...

...and LANDS A SPRINGBOARD SENTON BOMB TO THE BACK OF AMELIA!

"Springboard Senton Bomb by Dot!" Henry exclaims. "Shades of a certain half-crazed Bandicoot!"

"Oh God...that may mean his madness is contagious!" June panics in a tone that makes it hard to tell if she's joking or not.

Dot rolls Amelia over and hooks a leg!

1...

2...

...

...AMELIA KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"But just like Crash in a UCA World Title match, that fails to secure the win!" June calls.

"That's a little low, don't you think?" Henry asks.

"Probably." June deadpans unapologetically.

Dot can only facepalm angrily at the match not being over, before pulling Amelia up and putting her in a Front Facelock, before falling backwards...

...BUT AMELIA SLIPS OUT OF THE D.O.T! Dot's eyes widen as she sees Amelia standing above her, holding her legs with a vicious smirk...

...and then Catapulting her into a turnbuckle! Dot stumbles backwards and turns around...

...

...INTO THE MEANING OF LIFE!

Dot is laid out on the mat as Amelia kips up, still holding her neck from the landing but determined to finish things NOW. She starts stomping her feet rhythmically as Dot struggles to her feet, before shuffling forwards...

...

...

...AND TATTOOING DOT IN THE JAW WITH THE GOLDEN RULE!

"BAM!" June exclaims. "Right in the jaw with the Golden Rule! Dot is out like a light!"

Amelia hooks the leg as tightly as she could!

1...

...

2...

...

...3!

"And the self-proclaimed 'Ruler' is moving on!" Henry exclaims.

_**Some of us have to grow up sometimes** _

_**And so, if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind** _

_**Some of us have to grow up sometimes** _

_**And so, if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind** _

**("Grow Up" by Paramore plays)**

"The winner of this match, Amelia McBride!" Finevoice announces.

Amelia rolls off of Dot and pumps a fist with a satisfied smirk, the ref coming over to raise her hand in victory and give back her FUSION Women's Title. She raises her belt in the air proclaiming that she'll have TWO belts by night's end as the crowd gives her the same mixed reaction as before.

"See Henry, what did I tell ya?" June says smugly. "Amelia McBride moves on to the finals of the tournament!"

"That she is." Henry says. "And she's got Sonya waiting for her. If their interactions in recent weeks and tonight are any indication, that one later tonight oughta be fun."

Realising that she still has another match to go, Amelia doesn't celebrate for too long and soon starts heading to the back. On the way, she says to the camera "One down, one to go. This is gonna be MY YEAR."

* * *

The camera cuts to backstage and Pollo the robot standing with Rerun van Pelt.

"Greetings." the robot greets in...a British accent? "Pollo here to conduct an interview with...I suppose one half of the Comic Connection." He then turns to the confused Rerun. "First of all..."

"What's with your voice?" Rerun blurted out. "Weren't you talking like a robot last time you were on camera?"

"I've had some modifications done." Pollo shrugs (as far as a robot without shoulders can shrug, anyway). "So, first of all...where's your partner?"

"He's been taking care of some business!" Jason Fox proclaims as he strides into frame, a satisfied grin on his face. "And speaking of business, I've good news for sure: I just talked with Rachel and she agreed to the request! We're in, buddy!"

Rerun smiles at this, while Pollo just seems confused. "I don't quite follow. What on Earth are you talking about?" the robot asks.

"Well, long story short," Jason explains, patting his partner on the back. "Check out Wrestling Next Door's official entrant into the second Best of the Best Tournament at the Fiction Wrestling Awards!"

Rerun beams proudly as the crowd responds with some surprised boos. Pollo too seems pretty surprised by this news. "Well...that's certainly an interesting choice." he notes. "But what's this 'we' business about, then?"

"Simple." Jason smirks. "Rerun's the one repping WND, but he won't be going in alone. I'll be ringside with him the whole time. You know, to make sure the...less savoury competitors in the tournament don't get any ideas."

This statement provokes even more boos from an unconvinced crowd. If Pollo shares their view, he doesn't voice them. "Well, alright then." he says instead. "So, do you two have any words concerning your match tonight?"

"In fact, yes we do." Jason says, before turning to the camera. "Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Mark this day down, because you're going to want to remember it. You see, this is the official start of what I GUARANTEE will be the GREATEST team of comic strip stars EVER to step into a Fiction Wrestling ring! Better than Garfield! Better than Calvin and Hobbes! Better than..."

At this point, Jason turns to Rerun expectantly. When Rerun smiles and nods, Jason continues.

"Better than the WHOLE of the Peanuts Gang. Tonight, we make history by becoming the first ever WND Tag Team Champions, and as I said at Operation W.R.E.S.T.L.E, we will not be kept from that goal by the RUNTS of the Rookie Revolution litter or a couple of brothers who continually fail in CWF!"

"And once we're done with that," Rerun adds. "I'm going to get myself a nice big briefcase to go along with those titles."

Jason pats Rerun on the back approvingly as the two head off, a confident spring in their steps, leaving Pollo behind.

"Well, good to see that Rerun's inherited his sister's sense of humility." the robot deadpans. "Now, back to-"

* * *

**...Buffering...**

* * *

**Yeah, the first couple of chapters of my first big show haven't been very...well...big, I know. All part of the plan, folks...or is it? 0_o**

**Anyway, please read and review!**

**NEXT TIME: Non-tournament action and...something strange happens.**


	13. Uprising Match 3

… **Buffering…**

* * *

 

Back at the ring area...it's gone dark. The lights in the arena have all gone out, and the crowd is murmuring in confusion.

"Welcome back to the Wrestling Next Door i-Pay-Per-View Uprising, where we're about to have a little non-tourney action." Henry says. "If you're just tuning in, no we are not having technical difficulties - this is just someone wanting to make an entrance..."

**_OOOOOHHH YEAH!_ **

"...And here he comes now!"

**("Pomp and Circumstance (Black Machismo Remix)" by Dale Oliver)**

As the music starts up, a spotlight shines on the top of the entrance ramp, revealing a red carpet on the ramp and several photographers crowded around the entrance...as  ** _Super Macho Man_**  strides on the carpet, posing and flexing for the cameras. The crowd gives him a venomous reception, but even as he starts towards the ring, it's clear he's too busy glorifying himself to care.

"The followin' match is scheduled for one fall!" Finevoice announces. "Introducin' first, from Hollywood, California, weighin' 243 pounds, Super Macho Man!" (Crowd boos)

"Feel free to get your snapshots in now folks - he'll be here for a while." Henry quipped. "Despite that impressive physique though, Macho's short career hasn't yet yielded much success, seeing as he's yet to even win a match here in WND!"

June is...too busy staring at Macho Man with stars in her eyes to comment. Henry soon has to smack her in the back to regain her attention.

"Huh?! ...Oh, sorry." she says sheepishly. "Anyway, the whole reason for that is because Robotboy scored a fluke win over Macho back in the first episode of Operation W.R.E.S.T.L.E, and then distracted him during a match against Mega Man EXE a few days ago! Tonight, Macho's got a chance to right both those wrongs and put Robotboy in his place!"

"If he can keep his eyes on the ball long enough to do any of that..." Henry mutters.

Even as he enters the ring, Macho Man is still more concerned with posing and flexing for the cameras than anything else, despite the crowd's lack of interest and his own match coming up...at least until a new piece of music pipes up, immediately catching his attention.

**_Will you take me out of here when I'm staring down the barrel_ **

**_When I'm blinded by the lights, when I cannot see your face?_ **

**_Take me out of here_ **

**_Take me out of here_ **

**_Take me out of here_ **

**_Take me out of here_ **

**("Watercolour" by Pendulum plays)**

The techno music prompts the arrival of  ** _Robotboy_** , who jumps out onto the ramp in a blast of pyro to cheers from the crowd. The little bot takes in the love with a smile throwing up a peace sign...but gets his game face on quickly upon noticing Macho Man glaring at him from the ring, speedwalking down the ramp before jumping on the apron and into the squared circle.

"And his opponent," Finevoice announces. "From an undisclosed location, weighin' 205 pounds, Robotboy!" (Crowd cheers)

"Take note of this little 'bot folks, because I've got a feeling he could be going place in Fiction Wrestling." Henry remarks. "Robotboy is a bright young talent who's already been representing WND in some big interpromotional events, like Pride & Glory and the most recent (as of this chapter) FWAs."

"And he lost in both of them." June points out. "I'll admit the guy's got some talent in him, but did he deserve the chance to represent us at either of those events instead of someone like Macho? I'm not so sure."

"One thing that IS for sure is how much Macho's been on Robotboy's back for weeks now. Tonight, he's got a chance to prove what he's made of and shake off the primadonna boxer in the process." Henry states.

As the ref calls for the opening bell, Macho wastes no time getting right in Robotboy's face sneering and trash talking him, though if the 'bot is at all affected, he does a good job hiding it, simply smiling calmly at the ranting boxer. This frustrates Macho even more and eventually he throws an angry Uppercut...

...which Robotboy easily sidesteps and answers with a Thrust Kick to the jaw! Macho Man is rocked but not felled and charges with a Clothesline, but Robotboy ducks and nails an Elbow Smash to the face! The Nintendo character remains angry but on his feet, yelling "Stay still you oversized calculator!" as he charges again - but once again hits only air as Robotboy dodges and hits him with a Dropkick!

"Macho Man's trying to knock Robotboy's block off early, but Robotboy's speed is so far keeping him one step ahead." Henry notes.

"Not a bad idea." June admits. "Macho's got a definite size and strength advantage, but until he can get his hands on Robotboy, it's not going to do him much good."

Macho Man is sent bouncing off the ropes from the Dropkick - straight into a Belly-to-Belly from Robotboy! Robotboy scrambles to cover, but Macho hurriedly kicks out before a count can be made and heads to a corner to regain his bearings. He doesn't get much of a chance though, as Robotboy races in with a Double Knee Strike right to his massive pecs, then backs off to let the boxer stumble out...and get hit with a Springboard Back Elbow that sends him rolling out of the ring!

"Robotboy is on a roll here in the early going! Macho just can't get out of the gates!" Henry exclaims.

"Give it time!" June argues. "Once Macho gets going, Robotboy's going to be putty in his fantastically chiseled biceps!"

As Macho Man tries to regain his wits, he suddenly becomes aware of fans chanting Robotboy's name. Now even more frustrated than before, Macho turns to the crowd and yells "HE'S JUST GETTING LUCKY! Once I really get my hands on his, I'm going to crush him like a giant tin ca-AAAAAAHHH!"

That last part came when Robotboy surprised the distracted Macho with a Corkscrew Plancha, taking him down mid-rant!

"Macho's taking his eye off the ball and ROBOTBOY TAKING FLIGHT TO MAKE HIM PAY FOR IT!" Henry calls.

"I was hoping for a much worse landing for that bot!" June adds.

After taking a second to regain his own bearings and take in the crowd's cheers, Robotboy pulls Macho up and slides him into the ring. As the boxer stumbles up, Robotboy leaps onto the apron...and takes him down with a Springboard Leg Lariat! The robot hero stays on him for the pin...

...but barely gets two before Macho throws him off, once again retreating from the ring to collect himself, frustrated and in disbelief that he's getting his butt kicked so badly so early on. Unbeknownst to him, Robotboy makes his way to the apron, waiting for Macho to turn around before jumping off...

...but Macho catches his attempt at a Crossbody! The arrogant musclehead grins evilly muttering "Now I've got you..." under his breath...before RAMMING Robotboy back-first into the steel ring post!

"Finally, Macho's getting into this! Catching Robotboy out of the air and smashing him into the ring post!" June calls.

The 'bot screams in pain, but Macho isn't done yet, planting him into the floor with a Falling Powerslam. Sneering at his foe with a look of disgust, he then forces Robotboy back up...

...and FLINGS him back-first into the steel steps! There's a loud CLANG as Robotboy is sent careening into the steel!

"Holy crud!" Henry exclaims. "Did you HEAR that?!"

"Sure did Henroid!" June states. "The metal of Robotboy just met the metal of the steps and Robotboy lost! BADLY!"

With his opponent lying in a crumpled heap, Macho Man flexes triumphantly while the crowd showers him with hate. Knowing he's now in control, Macho pulls Robotboy up and throws him into the ring before climbing in himself. Robotboy struggles to his feet, but is quickly decked by a High Knee from Macho Man. Macho then goes for a cover...by stepping on Robotboy's chest with his foot and flexing. Even the ref looks unimpressed as he drops down to count.

1...

2...

Robotboy kicks out!

"Robotboy kicks out of...what was a very lackluster cover by Macho. This is starting to seem a bit familiar..." Henry mutters.

"That's just some dumb sense of déjà vu." June dismisses. "This is a new day, a new match and I guarantee you, a new result at the end of it all!"

Macho, unfazed, is quickly back on the attack, mercilessly pounding Robotboy with Double Axe Handle blows as the robot struggles to try and stand, even raking his face with his boot just to rub it in. He then drops down and puts Robotboy in a Chinlock. As the 'bot tries to free himself, Macho stands up, lifting him off the ground completely and swinging him around Cesaro-style!

"Woah, check out this display of power by Super Macho Man!" June exclaims.

"He's swinging around Robotboy in that Chinlock like a robot rag doll!" Henry adds.

After half a minute of swinging, Macho dumps Robotboy from his grasp, sending him towards the corner. The dazed and dizzy robot pulls himself up...only to get a Corner Clothesline to the back of his head. Macho taunts Robotboy, slapping him around before grabbing him and deadlifting him into a Gutwrench Suplex. He goes for the cover again - only somewhat more seriously - but again only manages a two.

"Again Robotboy kicks out, but it's clear that Macho - for now at least - is starting to build confidence and momentum." Henry observes.

"He's got that bot right where he wants him Henry. At his mercy." June adds.

The boxer shrugs and pulls Robotboy up, lifting him into a military press. Macho Man smirks as he lifts Robotboy up and down like a dumbbell. He then tosses the little robot behind him...not noticing that Robotboy lands on his feet...

...at least not until Robotboy leaps up to give him an Inverted Frankensteiner! Robotboy holds his back for a second before jumping for the ropes as Macho tries to rise...and smashing the boxer with a Springboard Double Foot Stomp! Robotboy crawls over for a pin...

1...

2...

...Macho Man kicks out at 2.3!

Robotboy pulls Macho Man up and tries to hook him up for a Suplex...but his still-aching back causes him to falter for a split second - enough time for the larger bodybuilder to turn it into a Drop Suplex, dropping the 'bot on said back!

"Robotboy was starting to get some momentum going, but Macho Man drops him on his back and cuts that right off." Henry observes.

"You'd best get used to seeing this, because this is gonna be most of the match from here on out." June adds.

Robotboy is forced to try and roll away to create some distance, but Macho is able to stop this by landing a Jumping Elbow Drop! The boxer then picks Robotboy up and delivers a Backbreaker, keeping him on his knee to try and force a submission. Robotboy refuses to crack though, so Macho starts to elbow him in the face while keeping the submission applied. Macho hits about 9 elbows before stopping to flex and grin at the unresponsive crowd.

Shrugging off the boos, Macho raises his arm especially high before bringing down one final Elbow...that Robotboy catches! A Headbutt to the elbow stuns Macho long enough for Robotboy to slip out, bouncing off the ropes...

...

...into a Spinout Powerbomb!

"Robotboy slipping out STRAIGHT into a Spinout Bomb from Macho!" Henry calls. "Macho again cutting his opponent's comeback attempt off at the pass!"

Macho drops down into a pin...

1...

2...

...

...Robotboy kicks out at 2.5!

"The little bot kicks out though, but that's just prolonging the inevitable. He can't stand up to Macho Man forever!" June states.

Macho frowns but wastes little time in pulling Robotboy up and lifting him into an Argentine Rack. However, he then proceeds to waste a LOT of time by stopping to show off his abs to the crowd with a cry of "PHOTO OP, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GET YOUR CAMERAS OUT!"

"Uh, Macho? This may not be the best time for that. Remember what happened last time?" Henry mentions.

"Last time was a fluke, Henry." June insists. "There's nothing wrong with Macho giving his fans a little bonus eye candy!"

Macho smirks as he starts running for the Photo Op move...

...but Robotboy is able to slip out of his grasp! The Nintendo character turns around and takes a Superman Punch to the face!

"You were saying?" Henry says smugly, earning an audible slap from an annoyed June.

The punch turns Macho around from the impact allowing Robotboy to grab him from behind, push him into the ropes...

...but his attempt at a Chaos Theory German Suplex is blocked as Macho holds the ropes and Robotboy backward rolls empty-handed! Macho tries to go back on the attack only for Ro to strike first with a Running Enziguri, sending the boxer bouncing off the ropes...

...

...into a Ro-Bottom! Robotboy drops down for the pin...

1...

2...

...

...Macho kicks out at 2.5!

"Ro-Bottom takes Macho down, but it's not enough to keep him down!" Henry calls.

"Course it wasn't." June shrugs.

Robotboy sighs and holds his back for a second, before his face lights up with an idea. He pulls Macho to his feet and grabs him by the head, eyeing the turnbuckle before trying a Shiranui...

...

...which fails as Macho catches him in a Fireman's Carry! Before Robotboy can react he gets lifted into a Military Press from there and slammed down with a Samoan Drop!

Rather ticked now, Macho pulls Robotboy up and deadlifts him into an Argentine Rack...and this time wastes no time running...

...

...and hitting the Photo Op!

"Second time's the charm, Macho hits the Photo Op!" Henry calls.

"And right to that hurt back too! Robotboy's finished!" June declares.

Macho turns Robotboy over for the pin...

1...

2...

...

...Robotboy kicks out at 2.75!

"Huh?!" June exclaims in surprise. "Okay, maybe he's not quite finished..."

Macho snaps up, eyes wide with disbelief which soon turns to anger as he realizes the match isn't over. He angrily argues with the ref claiming that he'd errred, but when the ref refuses to go back on his call the boxer's fury is turned to his foe as he stomps Robotboy out while screaming "LEARN YOUR LESSON AND STAY DOWN, CHUMP!"

After stomping Robotboy into a heap, Macho decides it's time to finish things. Pulling Robotboy up, he puts him into a Gutwrench, then flexes his abs some more before lifting the robot onto his shoulders for Total Wipeout...

"Macho Man's looking to finally put Robotboy away - he's going for Total Wipeout!" Henry calls.

"PLANT HIM, MACH!" June exclaims.

...and GETTING TAKEN DOWN WITH A SUDDEN DDT REVERSAL! Both robot and boxer are laid out in the middle of the ring!

"Ah CRUD!" June groans.

"DDT by Robotboy!" Henry calls. "And now they're both flat on the mat!"

"Someone's got to hurry and get up quick! Hopefully the boxer with the awesome body!" June mentions.

It takes a while for either of the two to muster the energy to get up, and when they finally do it's Robotboy who manages the first strike with a Forearm to the chin of Macho to a light exclamation of "YAY!" from the crowd. Macho is dazed, but manages to respond. Macho is dazed but returns fire with an Uppercut, prompting the crowd to cry "BOO!" Robotboy fires another Forearm ("YAY!") and Macho responds with another Uppercut ("BOO!"). Robotboy fires yet another Forearm ("YAY!") and Macho responds...

...

...by jabbing him in the eye to LOUD boos! The narcissist just smirks as he hooks the stunned robot in a Full Nelson, then lifts him up for a Slam...

...

...that gets turned into a Single Knee Facebreaker by Robotboy! The bot takes a second to hold his back as Macho rebounds off the ropes from the impact...but recovers in time to plant the boxer with a Northern Lights Suplex! With Macho downed, Robotboy scrambles to the apron as fast as his body would allow, before standing and Springboarding...

...

...

...into a Diving Headbutt!

"Headbutt right to the abs!" Henry quips. "Robotboy is all over Macho like a bad sunburn!"

Robotboy pins Macho!

1...

2...

...

...

...Macho kicks out at 2.9!

"But a bad sunburn's not enough to keep Macho down, and neither is Robotboy!" June proclaims.

Robotboy groans and facepalms at the decision. He kicks Macho a couple of times...before pulling him up and putting him in an Argentine Rack!

"Robotboy's looking to end this now though - Robo-Drive could be coming!" Henry calls.

Before Robotboy can flip Macho off for the Robo-Drive, however, the boxer Elbows him repeatedly, forcing the bot to let go. Macho then stuns him with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker...

...before turning him into a Gutwrench and lifting him onto his shoulders!

"Now it's Macho who's looking to put Robotboy away with the Total Wipeout!" June notes.

Likewise now it's Robotboy's turn to start striking Macho in an attempt to get free! His punches manage to daze the musclebound character enough for Robotboy to turn Total Wipeout into a Hurricanrana...

...

...which sends Macho right onto the second rope! Robotboy was quick to notice Macho's positioning, gaining a determined smile on his face, muttering "For girlfriend..." as he runs the ropes...

...

...and connects with a Tiger Feint Kick!

"And Robotboy connects with what he's now called the RBY!" Henry calls.

"Cute name, but cute naming won't help him win the match!" June mentions.

Macho stumbles in the ring out of it as Robotboy stands back on the apron, measuring his foe. The bot Springboards off the ropes again...

...

...

...but gets CAUGHT by Macho and hit with Hang Ten in midair!

"But THAT may help end it in Macho's favour! Catching Robotboy out of the air and breaking him in HALF with the Hang Ten!" June exclaims.

Robotboy crumbles in a heap as Macho...stops to smirk and flex at the crowd?!

"Well THAT's not going to help Macho at all! Yet again he's forgoing a possibly critical advantage for the sake of posing!" Henry exclaims.

"Okay I'll admit it's starting to get silly now, even if it is pretty nice to look at..." June concedes.

Eventually he drops down for a pin...

1...

2...

...

...

...2.99! Robotboy kicks out in the nick of time!

"And partly thanks to that pose break, Robotboy's still in the match!" Henry calls.

"And Macho can't believe it!" June adds.

Macho is indeed gobsmacked by this, pounding the mat in fury at the match still going on! Deciding it was past time to finally end this whole thing, he stands up, leering down at Robotboy...

...

...before posing and flexing with cries of "SUPER! MACHO! MAN!"

"He won't be in it for long!" June declares. "Macho's about to Macho Lariato Robotboy straight out of the stadium!"

As Robotboy struggles to his feet, Macho winds up...

...throws a Macho Lariato forward...

...but Robotboy drops down under the wild swing...

...

...and GIVES THE BOXER A FRONT CHOP BLOCK THAT SENDS HIM SPINNING FACE-FIRST INTO THE MAT!

"Wait-WHA?!" June sputters.

"And the Lariat-IS DUCKED! And Robotboy's the one who takes Macho down!" Henry calls.

Macho is dazed and confused and Robotboy acts as quick as he can, locking the boxer's leg and grabbing his head...

...

...

...AND LOCKING IN THE ROBO-BURNER!

"Robo-Burner's locked in now!" Henry exclaims. "Macho's arrogance may cause him to pay the ultimate price!"

"GET OUT OF THERE MACHO! DO SOMETHING!" June pleads.

Macho is quickly reduced to flailing and squirming in the hold as Robotboy synchs it in as hard as he can. The boxer desperately tries to grab the ropes, but in his current state they seem miles away! He tries to reach out regardless...

...

...

...

...BUT IT'S TOO FAR AWAY AND MACHO IS FORCED TO TAP!

"CRUD!" June curses.

"That's it!" Henry calls. "Robotboy has beaten Super Macho Man! Again!"

 ** _All I believe, and all I've known_**  
**_Are being taken from me, can't get home_**

 ** _Yeah, do your worst, when worlds collide_**  
**_Let their fear collapse, bring no surprise_**

**_Take me out of here_ **

**("Watercolour" by Pendulum plays)**

"Your winner of this match...Robotboy!" Finevoice announces.

Robotboy lets go and rolls to his feet, raising a fist in victory with a bright and victorious, if tired smile which only gets wider as the ref raises his hand in victory. The bot gets on a turnbuckle and gives a peace sign to the cheering crowd as Macho Man writhes on the mat in defeat.

"Despite Macho's best efforts, Robotboy has beaten him once again, clean as a proverbial whistle!" Henry confirms.

"He just got lucky...again." June grumbles. "If it wasn't for Macho's showboating, Robotboy would never have been able to beat him!"

"And who's fault is that, exactly?" Henry counters. "Nonetheless, you can't take anything away from Robotboy's own efforts. Like I said earlier, keep an eye on this bot, because he's going places."

As Robotboy basks in his victory, few people pay attention to a dazed Macho Man rolling out of the ring, only now realising that he'd lost again. As he pounds the apron in frustration, he suddenly notices Robotboy standing over him in the ring, smiling pleasantly despite their interactions over the past few weeks and saying "Macho fight good. Not smart, but good." Macho pauses for a second, but eventually decides to wave the bot off with a "Luck. That's all it was." and leave, though his frustration is evident as he returns to the back and Robotboy continues to celebrate.

* * *

 

The camera cuts backstage to the Stig, Richard Hammond and the Tommy.

"Greetings, citizens." the Tommy begins, as usual. "The Tommy here to interview one of the competitors in the WND Title Four-Way match: the Stig." He turns to face the racing driver, but before he can ask him anything, Richard cuts in.

"Before you start this interview," he begins. "I should probably inform you...Stig's gotten it into his head that microphones are edible. Just an FYI."

The Tommy just stares for a second...but eventually shrugs, deciding to just take Hammond's word for it. "Oooookay." he deadpans. "So citizen Hammond, any thoughts about Stig's chances tonight?"

"Well." Hammond smirks. "I'd think all you need to know can be learned just by looking at this man...like thing. Tougher than a Toyota pickup! More powerful than a supercar! Born and bred to do one thing and one thing only! Unfortunately, the car's back in the parking lot so he CAN'T do that one thing right now. Which has made him very angry! And he's going to use that anger tonight to tear through anyone and anything in his way and win that championship!"

"So you're not worried about the fact that it's a Four-Way, I presume?" the Tommy asks.

"With this monster of a thing? Of course not." Richard responds confidently. "Honestly, this is like putting three Volkswagen Beetles against a Ferrari in a drag race - it's just no contest! Take it from me, all you need to know is he's called the Stig...and he's going to be the FIRST EVER WND Champion."

With that, Hammond takes his leave, while the Stig...stares at the Tommy's microphone. After a few seconds, Hammond returns and drags Stig away, much to the Tommy's relief.

"Well Hammond's certainly confident, and off the back of the last few weeks, it would be hard to argue with him." he notes. "Will the Stig be victorious when it counts, though? We'll find that out later, but for now it's back to-"

Stig suddenly runs back in and decks the Tommy with a Clothesline! He then grabs the microphone and races offscreen, Hammond racing after him yelling for him to come back. After a beat and a groan from the Tommy, the camera awkwardly cut away.

* * *

 

**...Buffering...**

* * *

 

**This writing thing takes longer than I thought. XP Though part of that was because I was originally going to put a different match in this slot and have the interview end differently, so there was a bit of rewriting to be done.**

**Nevertheless, at this rate the next chapter should be out by roughly...Halloween. ._. Maybe. We'll have to wait and see.**

**Until then though, please read and review. Next time, our first title match!**

**Also, for my fellow Singaporeans, Happy National Day.**

 


End file.
